Final Hetalia IX
by Chibi One-san
Summary: Following the story of Final Fantasy IX but with Hetalia. I do not own any of the characters from either FFIX or Hetalia.
1. Author's notes

You may ignore this if you wish and go onto chapter one...

I have decided to do my favourite Final Fantasy game with Hetalia characters! I will be sticking to the script but there will be some minor alterations here and there to character's speach. There will be spoilers so if you haven't played Final Fantasy IX before and don't want to know what happpens then just stop here.

Yes I am aware using the ACTUAL script for the game is lazy but was the easiest way to do this, for me that is. Fight scene will most likely be quick as I will be doing this from memory.


	2. Chapter 1: Alexandria

A big storm at sea, waves crashing and harsh winds, and a boat. The boat is being tossed around by the storm. Two people, faces unseen, are on the boat. A huge wave tosses the ship in the air, before crashing it down. A closeup of the faces shows someone who looks like Prince Yao. Prince Yao is sitting outside a window, waking up. Rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, he looks out the window. A large overview of Alexandria can be seen, followed by birds flying in the sky, and the Lindblum Theater Ship, flying in the air. Inside the ship, a rat-tailed, sacr wearing boy jumps down, walks forward, opens a door, and enters a dark room.

"Sure is dark, da..." he looks around, "I am guessing nobody is here yet..."

He lights a match, then lights a candle.

"Who's there?"

"It is me, Ivan, da!" he replies, "I have question, da"

What is it?

"Why do I have tail?"

I dunno, are you going to complain like everyone else did in the fairy tale stories?

"Nyet, comtinue da"

Thanks... I guess...

Three characters, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus, open another door and run in.

"Hey, Ivan! You sure are late!" Blank says.

"Sorry. So, where is the boss?" Ivan asks.

"Ain't here yet" Cinna tells him.

Someone jumps down, with the head of a dragon. Battle ensues which is quickly ended with Ivan's pipe and it's revealed that the one they were fighting was Baku, leader of Tantalus, a.k.a. "Boss".

"Hey, fools!" Baku says, "You're lookin' a lot better!" he says to Ivan, "Gwahahaha! Alright! Let's start this meeting already!"

The four of them follow Baku into an adjacent room. In there, the 5 of them surround a table, with a construct of the Castle of Alexandria on the table.

"Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves, that's us, is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria..." Baku tells them, "Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Prince Yao"

"I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna says, "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria and when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! "Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!"

"Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Ivan" Marcus says.

"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers" Blank says showing them the little bug like creatures, "I can't stand oglops... but I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Ivan!"

"Da!" That is when I am to kidnap Prince Yao, right?" Ivan asks.

"You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most girly guy in all of Alexandria, Prince Yao!" Baku says.

An orange-yellowish sky is above Alexandria. A black mage, walking and stumbling, looks up to see the massive Theater Ship pass overhead, casting a shadow over him. The ship moves into place, near Alexandria castle.

The black mage stumbles and falls down, dropping his ticket. A small person walks up to him.

"You awright?" they ask, "Here! You dwopped your ticket. Bye-bye!"

After a bit of walking, a Rat Kid bumps into the black mage, and both fall down.

"Oww!" the Rat Kid snaps, "Why you... get outta my way!" he runs off.

"Honorable nobles of Treno... Castle Alexandria is this way!" a name Herald says.

He honks his horn, as a group of nobles folllow him. The black mage walks up to the Ticket Booth.

"Can I help you, son?" Ticketmaster asks, the black mage shows him the show ticket, "what's this? There's something odd about this ticket... why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today."

"Nooooo!" the black mage cries.

"Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?" Ticketmaster hands the black mage a Goblin Card, a Fang Card and a Skeleton Card, "talk to Alleyway Jack to learn most about cards. Good luck, lad!"

The black mage walks into a nearbye alley, where someone is hammering away at a sign. He trips and falls.

"Blast it!" Dante the Signmaker growls, "hey! You made me miss, you little klutz!" he returns to what he was doing, "whew. That should do it. Well, it's been a long day"

Walks away, leaving the ladder he was using behind. Rat Kid re-appears.

"Hey, you! You're the one with the phony ticket, ain'tcha?" Rat Kid asks, "I saw the guy tell you it was fake!"

"Yes, it's fake" the black mage says.

"I'll let you see the show if you become my slave! Well, whaddya say?"

"Alright"

"Awesome! Now for your first assignment! You go stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!"

The black mage runs to the entrance of the alley and keeps a lookout. On the opposite side of the alley is the Rat Kid.

"All clear?" Rat Kid asks.

"Yes, it's clear" the black mage says.

"Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!"

The rat kid runs up to the ladder, grabs it over his head, and runs off. The black mage follows him.

"Over here! Don't fall behind!" Rat Kid yells, "into the steeple!"

The black mage follows him into the steeple.

"Now we're gonna climb up this tower!" Rat Kid says, "it's very dangerous. You go first."

The black mage walks up to the ladder going up the steeple. He looks up, only to have a moogle fall down on him.

"Oww!" the black mage says.

"Ahahaha! What the heck was that!?" Rat Kid asks.

"Sorry 'bout that, Kupo!" the moogle says.

"That's Kupo. He's a moogle" Rat Kid says.

"Kupo!"

"And this is slave number one! Try to get along, okay?"

"Kupo! Pleased to meet you! I sorry I landed on you, I hope you are okay"

The black mage nods.

"Alright, time for some upward mobility!" Rat Kid climbs up the steeple ladder, with his ladder in hand, "okay, come on up, slave!"

A different-looking moogle walks into the steeple.

"Kupo! You here?"

"Kupo! Stiltzkin! Why that getup?" Kupo asks, "you leaving, Kupo?"

"Yeah, and this time I might be away for a long time" Stiltzkin says.

"I'll miss you, Kupo"

"Now, don't you worry. I'll write"

"Okay, Kupo!"

"Well, I'm off. Take care! Oh, and say hi to Mosh in the castle for me."

Stiltzkin leaves the steeple.

"Was that a friend of yours?" the black mage asks.

"Yes, Kupo. A very special one, Kupo!" Kupo says.

"Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!" Rat Kid yells.

The black mage climbs up the ladder, coming face-to-face with the ladder-holding Rat Kid.

"Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!" Rat Kid says.

Rat Kid walks over rooftops. The black mage, afraid of heights, hesitates.

"Come on! Get over here! Lemme guess... You're afraid of heights, aren't you? It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!" Rat Kid says.

The black mage walks across a piece of wood to another rooftop.

"Come on, already! We're runnin' outta time!" Rat Kid yells.

The black mage comes to another piece of wood connecting two rooftops.

"Not again... don't worry! It won't fall!" Rat Kid says.

As the black mage crosses the wood, it breaks and he jumps off at the last moment.

"Hahaha... I guess it fell. No point in worrying now, right?" Rat Kid laughs.

He follows the Rat Kid, and comes to another piece of wood.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I don't even know your name!" Rat Kid says.

"My name is Arthur...finally, now love may I ask why am I the clumbsy mage?"

Would you rather be a crappy mage? Not my fault Vivi, who you are replacing, is clumbsy.

"So your name's Arthur, huh? Kinda funny name..." Rat Kid says, "my name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"

"Puck, and he says my name is funny" Arthur thinks.

Arthur run across the rest of the rooftops, until he finally arrive at the outside of the castle's roof.

"Whew... We finally made it!" Puck says.

He uses the ladder he was carrying to get from the last rooftop to a wooden platform right beside the castle.

"After this wall, we'll be inside the castle! C'mon, let's go!" Puck says.

Arthur runs up the ladder and follows him.

Night Time, and Alexandria castle, with the theater ship stationed inside, is shown. The band is playing, and the audience is watching. Arthur and Puck run up, and start to clap. Queen Brahne (OH MY F***ING GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, was my reaction when I first saw her) is fanning herself and Yao sits beside her with a knight standing behind them. Yao looks a tad drowsy; the knight looks at him and smiles. He moves his sword forward, as the play starts. Fireworks and rambunctious music fill the air. Vivi and Puck look at it all with amazement. The knight looks at Garnet again, and his mouth opens with shock, as he sees Yao practically falling asleep, eyes struggling to stay open. As the fireworks and music continue, the Queen is dancing around, out of her seat.

Baku, dressed in a big robe, is in the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard this, crosses swords with the King. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Prince Yao... noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!" Baku announces.

In the backstage area, Cinna, Ivan, and Blank are rehearsing their lines.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even they love!" Blank says.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Cinna says.

"For the sake of our friend... let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" Ivan says.

"Aye!" Cinna and Blank reply

The three of them run forward. On the stage, lightning is flashing, and the three of them join Marcus; standing in front of him is King Leo (Baku) flanked on either side by two soldiers.

"We shall back thee, Kinsman!" Blank says.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus says.

"Nay, Kinsman!" Cinna says, "for I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the King!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" King Leo says.

"Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Ivan says.

Battle ensues between King Leo and his two soldiers against Ivan, Cinna, Marcus and Blank who easily defeat them.

"Arrg... Grrr... thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" King Leo growls.

"Come back!" Ivan yells.

Ivan tries to follow him, but Blank blocks the way.

"Out of my way, Blank!" Ivan orders.

"Consider this, Ivan! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" Blank says.

"'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

A short swordfight ensues. Zidane says "Aha!", Blank goes "Mph!", and it continues on off stage.

"En garde!" Blank says.

"Expect no quarter from me!" Ivan says.

A swordfight breaks out between them, each matching the other attack. Eventually their battle ends.

"Come back here!" Ivan demands.

"We shall finish this later!" Blank says.

Both run off.

Sounds of punches, along with "Doof!" and "Ungha!" can be heard. When the light is turned back on, Ivan and Blank are wearing the armor of two knights, who are lying down on the floor.

"Hehehe!" Blank laughs, "finished changing, Ivan?"

"da, but this helmet... it kind of smells..." Ivan says.

"What are you talkin' about!? My helmet totally reeks!" Blank says, "yy armor's way too big... and my back's real itchy... the boots are wet... my gloves are all slimy... there's cookie crumbs in my pocket..."

"Da, I get the picture..." Ivan says, "you still have the package, da?"

"Don't worry! I won't screw up!" Blank says.

"Good. First, I shall go pour some sleep potion into Prince Yao's teacup!"

"And I've got a special something for the lovely queen!" Blank walks over to the lying-down armor-stripped guards, "hehehe. They're sleeping so soundly!"

Ivan follows Blank out of the room. They're in the castle, outside of the room they just left.

"According to recon..." Blank says, "...the royal seats should be right above these stairs!"

"Da" Ivan says.

A quick crowd-cheer is heard.

"Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?" Blank says.

Ivan runs up a set of stairs, as someone else, face hidden, opens a set of doors and runs forward. The two of them stop, avoiding a collision.

"Hmm? She sure is dressed funny..." Ivan thinks.

"Umm... would you please let me pass, aru?" the hooded 'girl' asks.

"Hmm..." Ivan tries to examine 'her' face, "let us see..."

"Is there something on my face, aru?"

"Oh, no. You see... I just thought maybe you were the one I had been waiting for all this time" Ivan says, "really?"

Yeah, I didn't write these lines, we are following a game this time rather than a fairy tale.

"Fine"

"Excuse me? You were waiting for me, aru?" the hodded 'girl' asks.

Ivan sighs, "Da, I've dreamt of meeting you here ever since I was born... for some reason"

"Do you mock me?"

"Nyet, I wish I did not have to say that but..."

"Then, I shall take my leave of you!"

'She' tries to walk by, but Ivan blocks her way.

"Just a moment Have we not met before?" Ivan asks.

"No, I do not know you..."

"Hmm... maybe you're right... I would never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say, you wouldn't-"

Blank runs part of the way up the stairs.

"Hey, what's goin' on, Ivan?"

"I... I must go, aru!" the hodded 'girl' runs past Ivan, spinning him around, then past Blank, down the stairs.

"Who the heck was that!?" Blank asks.

"Get up, Blank! That was Prince Yao!" Ivan says.

"Are you serious!?"

The two of them run down the stairs and off the screen. Meanwhile, at the set of stairs near the entrance of the castle are the two Jesters, Zorn and Thorn, clad in blue and red respectively.

"We are in trouble!" Zorn says.

"Trouble are we in!" Thorn says.

"This is terrible!"

"Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!"

"We must hurry!"

"Hurry, we must!"

They run up some stairs.

"We are in trouble!" Zorn says.

"Trouble are we in!" Thorn says.

They continue down the hall.

"The right way, that is not!" Thorn says.

"I know it is not the right way!" Zorn says.

"Really, do you?"

"I really do!"

"Wonder, I sometimes do."

"N-Now is not the time to wonder!"

"Hurry to Queen Brahne, must we!"

"We must hurry to Queen Brahne!"

They run up the stairs which the Hooded 'Girl', Blank and Ivan ran down. Thorn runs towards the doors which the Hooded Girl exited.

"That is not the right way!" Zorn says.

"N-Not the right way, I know!" Thorn says.

"Do you really?"

"Know I really do!"

"I really wonder sometimes."

"Th-The time to wonder, now is not! Hurry to see Her Majesty, we must!"

"We must hurry and tell Her Majesty!"

They run into the Queen's room, and try to run to her, but the knight gets in the way.

"See the queen, we must!" Thorn says.

"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!" the Captain of the Knights of Pluto tells them.

"Is it an emergency?" Beatrix says.

"An emergency, it is!" Thorn says.

"A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!" Zorn says.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do" Beatrix says.

"Very grateful, we'll be!" Thorn says.

"We'll be very grateful!" Zorn says.

"Grrr! Curse that Beatrix! Alvays trying to one-up me!" the Captain of the Knights of Pluto growls.

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Beatrix asks.

"Her Royal Highness..." Zorn begins.

"Prince Yao..." Thorn continues.

"...is in danger!" Thorn and Zorn tells her.

"I see. Wait right there" Beatrix says.

Beatrix walks down to the Queen, who is watching the play.

"No interruptions! Can't you see I'm watching the show!?" Queen Brahne snaps.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid Prince Yao has-" Beatrix begins.

"Ah, yes... he did leave his seat awhile ago"

"Your Majesty, it seems that Prince Yao has run off with the Royal Pendant"

"Well, of all the... What could he be thinking!?" Queen Brahne wonders, "General Beatrix!"

"Your Majesty!"

"And, Captain Ludwig!"

"Ja, Your Majesty!"

"Go find Yao!" Queen Brahne orders.

"Ja, my queen!" Ludwig says.

"At once, Your Majesty!" Beatrix says.

Later Ludwig stands in front of the door to the room which the Hooded 'Girl' ran out of.

"Knights of Pluto! ASSEMBLE!" Ludwig looks around, "huh? Vhere is everybody!?"

The two knights who were mugged of their armor run out of the room they were sleeping in.

"What do you want potato bastard?!" Lovino, Pluto Knight II, asks.

"Caoi Doistu!" Feliciano, Pluto Knight III, says, "we're all here!"

"Vhat are you talking about!? There's only two of you! Vhere are the other six!?" Ludwig runs down the stairs to confront them, "vhy, you useless good-for-nothings! I bring orders from the queen! Get dressed and go find Prince Yao!"

Ludwig runs out of the castle. In front of the castle, a chorus of cheers are heard.

"Vhat!? The play seems to be a hit! But if we fail to find the prince before the curtain falls, Her Majesty vill be most displeased..." Ludwig says, "und ve vill be the laughingstock of Beatrix und her retinue! I must hurry!"

Ludwog then proceeds to run up the tower to the left of the castle.

"Vhev... Fatigue rears its ugly head. "Nine! I must perservere! The prince must be found!"

On the right tower, across from the left, Ivan is chasing the Hooded 'Girl'.

"Vait! Over there! It's Prince Yao! Being hounded by brigands! Fear not, Prince! Your knight is coming!"

The prince climbs on top of the edge and looks at Ivan, then, falls off the edge.

"I do WHAT?!" Yao asks.

You fall off the edge.

"Want help, da" Ivan... um... pushed Yao... well that's one way to do it...

Ludwig goes ballistic, thinking he's falling to his death, when, in fact, he's holding onto a cord of some sort. See Yao, you were fine all along... anyway... Ivan holds onto a cord as well, along with Ludwig. Yao and Ivan land comfortably on a mattress of some sort, while Ludwig smashes into the side of the Theater Ship. Ivan jumps inside the Theater Ship, where a band with several members is playing.

"Huh? Where did the prince go?" Ivan wonders.

"Woo!" the Hooded 'Girl' jumps down.

'She' runs one way, then returns, knocking the band members and Ivan down, then runs through the doors. Ivan follows 'her'. In the next room, 'she' runs by a blue-haired girl, spinning her around, before stopping.

"Whoa! Whut in tarnation!?" Ruby says, "hold yer horses, there! Whut kinda cattle you chasin', darlin'? You should at least say yer sorry!"

"Please pardon me. I was in a hurry, you see..." the Hooded 'Girl' explains.

"And here I am, fixin' to get ready fer my big entrance!" Ruby complains.

Ivan enters the room and runs up to them.

"Hey, Ivan! Did you see the way she hit me!?" Ruby asks, "this cowgirl's wilder than a buckin' bronco!"

"Just let me talk to her, Ruby, da!" Ivan says.

"Come again, pardner!? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Ruby! We will talk later, da!"

The Hooded 'Girl' runs down a set of stairs behind Ruby. Ivan follows 'her' and finally catches up. They're in the room where he first lit the candle.

"Whew... Well, it looks like you have finally made up your mind, da" Ivan says the thinks, "we really had to improvise. But we got her, da!"

"Do you... do you work on this theater ship?" Hooded 'Girl' asks.

"Aww... So he figured it out, huh?" Ivan thinks.

"As you have no doubt suspected the truth is that I am actually..." removes his hood, "Prince Yao Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria. I have a favor I wish to ask of you. I wish to be kidnapped... right away, aru

"H-Huh!? I do not... I mean... huh?"

They hear a knock on the door, followed by "Prince! Where are you?". Yao places his hood back on.

"Please... They have come for me, aru!" Yao says.

"Aha... So that is what's going on..." Ivan says, "da! Leave them to me and my pipe!"

"Err... thank you. You have my gratitude, aru"

"Alright then, Your Highness! I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you if you agree to become one with mother Russia"

IVAN!

"But..."

None of that here, I mean it!

"Fine, ignore the last part"

Cinna runs in, he startles Yao making him hide behind Ivan.

"What're you two doin'? Come on, this way!" Cinna says.

"Do not worry, Prince. It is my friend Cinna!" Ivan says.

"Oh, really? I am sorry. You startled me, aru" Yao says.

"Well, with a face like his, I would be pretty shocked, too, da!" Ivan laughs.

"Man, that hurts! I wash up every morning, you know!" Cinna protests.

Another knock on a door and the statement "Prince!" ensues.

"This way!" Cinna says.

"Da, we will follow you" Ivan says.

Ivan and Yao follow Cinna into the room where they first held their meeting. Meanwhile, the door which was knocked on twice is opened.

"Prince?" Ludwig walks into the room, "Prince... Prince! Prince...? PRINCE!? Prince?"

A knight runs into the room.

"Where have you been!?" Ludwig asks.

"Sir! I'm sorry, sir!" the knight says.

"Prince!"

Meanwhile, in the other room...

"Hey, Cinna! This is a dead end, da" Ivan says.

"Hehehe. I thought this might happen..." Cinna exclaims "open!" followed by "sesame!", as the table lifts to reveal a passageway leading under the floor, "so I set up this escape hatch!"

Ludwig knocks on the door, saying "Prince!"

"C'mon, let's go in the hatch!" Cinna says.

Cinna, Yao, and Ivan jump hastily into it. Ludwig and his knight barge into the room.

"The prince must be down there!" Ludwig says.

"I-I'll go first, sir!" the knight jumps in back-first, and, naturally, gets stuck.

"Hey! Vhat do you think you're doing!?" Ludwig asks.

"Captain, sir! I'm stuck, sir!"

"Grrrr! Blast it!" Ludwig runs out of the room.

"Hehehe. He bought it!" the 'knight' laughs.

Ivan and Yao, with Cinna, are underneath the hatch.

"Wow, you are really athletic, Prince. I am thinking I am falling for you, da" Ivan says.

"This is nothing. I have been training to escape the castle, after all, aru" Yao tells him.

"What a waste. If only you were not a prince... if only you were a nation"

"Ai ya, stick to the script! We have no time for idle banter. Come, let us move on, aru"

They run off with Cinna, only to meet up with Ludwig in the other room.

"Aha! Prince! I, Ludvig, have come to your rescue!"

The knight runs into the room the way Zidane and co. ran in.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness!" the 'knight' says.

"Good work! This vill be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" Ludwig says proudly.

"Hehehe! Just relax, Prince. We'll get you outta here!"

"WHAT!? You're not one of my knights!"

"Gee, I wonder what gave him away, aru" Yao says.

"You can just..." Ivan starts.

"...leave the princess..." Cinna continues.

"...to us!" Ivan, CInna and the 'knight' say.

Battle of Ludwig vs. Ivan, Cinna, and the 'Knight', who is actually Blank, ensues. The three manage to defeat Ludwig. He does an attack which destroys Blank's armor disguise, but also releases all the oglops. Afterwards, Cinna, Blank, and Ludwig run around erratically, yelling "I hate oglops!" and "Oglops are the worst!"

"Now is our chance, da. Come on!" Ivan says.

Ivan and Yao run into another room.

King Leo, back on the stage, is doing a monologue.

"Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!" King Leo laughs.

The two guards which fought alongside King Leo before walk onto the stage, holding Marcus' arms.

"Your Majesty!" Zenero says.

"We have caught an intruder!" Benero says.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia... no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee...never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!" King Leo says.

A bell rings once.

"When the bell strikes three... under the axe thou shall be!" King Leo says.

The bell strikes a second time.

Meanwhile, in the room where Ivan and Yao ran into.

"What now? We cannot go any further, aru!" Yao says.

"Hmmm..." Ivan ponders.

Cinna runs into the room.

"Ivan! Get on Number Two!" Cinna says.

"Da! Prince Yao, this way!" Ivan says.

Ivan and Yao run onto a platform. Ludwig runs in the room, proclaiming "Stop!", hitting Cinna, who responds with "Yow!". Ludwig walks onto the platform parallel to Ivan and Yao's. Both platforms begin to rise upwards.

Back on the stage, the bell rings a third time.

"Futhermore!" King Leo says.

The two platforms rise up, as Yao, Ivan, and Ludwig join the group of King Leo, Marcus, Benero and Zenero.

"Guys! Just improvise!" Ivan whispers.

"Ho? Vhat's all this?" Ludwig asks.

Marcus breaks free from the guards, runs up to Yao, and proclaims "Cornelia!"

"Um..." Yao whispers.

"Marcus is Corenlia's lover, da" Ivan whispers.

"Oh, Marcus!" Yao says.

"Yeah, you are doing great, da" Ivan whispers.

"Ahaha. I have studied drama, you know, aru" Yao whispers.

"Okay, guys. Let's keep going. Brahne's still watchin', after all!" Baku whispers.

"Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" Yao hugs Marcus, "I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" Ivan says.

"Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man - Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?" King Leo says.

"M-Marry the princess? Me!?" Ludwig asks.

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" King Leo says.

Ivan and Marcus attack the two guards.

"Too many of them!" Benero says.

"Run away!" Zenero says.

They run off. King Leo approaches Yao.

"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me" King Leo says.

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!" Yao replies.

"Cornelia... Trouble me no more This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that"

"Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..." Marcus draws his sword, "I shall cut thee down!"

Marcus steps forward to stab King Leo. Yao goes in front of King Leo, who steps back, and she gets stabbed by the sword, going "Ngh!" in the process. On the other side of the stage, Ludwig begins to breakdown, thinking he was actually stabbed.

"No... Cornelia!" Marcus cries.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." Yao says.

"Cornelia!"King Leo cries.

"Prince!" Ludwig cries.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Yao says.

"What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus says.

Marcus stabs himself, exclaiming "Ngah!". Ivan exclaims "Marcus!".

Queen Brahne is watching the events unfold.

"Oh, my! This year's show is splendid! Waaaaaaa! Why did she have to die!? Why!?" Queen Brahne cries, "Now, where could Yao be?" she wonders, "Boo-hoo-hooo!"

Meanwhile, Puck and Arthur...

"Wow, what a show!" Puck says.

"Yeah, so sad..." Arthur says.

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you, huh? Uh oh! Looks like trouble!"

Puck and Arthur both run away, as two knights chase them.

"Stop, you!" Sadiq, Pluto Knight VIII, yells.

"Like, come back, trespassers!" Feliks, Pluto Knight VII, yells.

Arthur trips.

"Fool! I'm outta here!" Puck runs away.

Arthur runs away shortly after.

"Fury!" Sadiq, Pluto Knight VIII, yells.

"Like, come back here!" Feliks, Pluto Knight VII, yells.

Back to King Leo and company...

"Forgive me!" King Leo cries.

"Prince!" Ludwig cries.

Arthur runs onto the stage.

"Leave me alone you gits!" Arthur yells.

"Stop!" Sadiq, Pluto Knight VIII, yells.

"Like, come back here!" Feliks, Pluto Knight VII, yells.

"Don't come any closer!" Arthur warns.

Arthur does a fire spell, which hits Yao's hood. He jumps up, exclaiming "Ow! That's hot!", then throwing off his hood and disguise altogether.

"Ivan! It's time!" Baku says.

"Prince Yao! Let us get out of here, da!" Ivan says.

"Vhat... vhat is going on!?" Ludwig asks.

"Ludwig! Do not follow me anymore, aru!" Yao orders.

Haagen, Pluto Knight VIII

"Captain, sir! We await your orders, sir!" Seqid, Pluto Knight VIII, asks.

"Hmmm... Well... Umm... Errr... Prince! I'm afraid I cannot comply!" Ludwig says.

"Ai ya, stubborn as always, aren't you, aru?" Yao says.

"Come on, Prince. Let us ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here, da" Ivan says.

"Prince, vait!" Ludwig yells.

Ivan walks over to Arthur.

"Hey, kid... You okay, da!?" Ivan asks.

"Of course I'm alright! I just tripped for some reason, that's all!" Arhtur snaps.

"Prince, I cannot allov you to go! Seize them at once!" Ludwig orders.

Ludwig and the two knights, Seqid and Feliks, fight Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Marcus. After a while, they defeat Ludwig and his knights. Meanwhile on the Theater Ship's bridge...

"Stabilizers configured!" Cinna says.

"Good!" Baku says.

"Engine room is good to go!" Blank says.

"Alright! We're movin' out! Baku orders.

"Roger that!" Blank says.

The Theater Ship begins to ascend, with Yao, Ivan, and Arthur on the deck. The Queen notices this and orders for it to be stopped. Several harpoons are fired, all of which connect with the Theater Ship, bring it down and crashing some Alexandrian buildings. The Queen signals for another cannon, which is revealed above where she's sitting, and something is fired out; after a few moments you notice it's a fiery Bomb! Ludwig then fights Yao, Ivan, Arthur and Marcus. They repeatedly warn him that there's a bomb behind him, and to turn around, but he doesn't pay attention until the end of the battle, when he first sees it. By that time, the Bomb had grown several times during the fight to be alot bigger than when it started out.

After the fight is over: the bomb explodes, and the Queen cheers, thinking that the Theater Ship was destroyed. But it emerges from the cloud of smoke, in one pieces, but with fire and smoke emanating from everywhere, as it departs Alexandria. The queen, visibly pissed, snaps her fan in half. The theater ship, losing power, barely stays afloat on the cloud of mist.

"We're gonna crash!" Cinna yells.

The ship descends the mist, where it is much darker than above it; the ship lands smack dab in the middle of a forest area. A large explosion of fire can be seen some ways away.

"Yao..." Queen Brahne says, "I never imagined you would do such a thing. Perhaps you're not such a helpless little boy anymore... Zorn!" Zorn appears to her right, "Thorn!" Thorn appears on her left side, "is out little experiment ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is combat-ready" Zorn says.

"Easily terminate Princess Garnet, it can, Your Majesty" Thorn says.

"I need her alive! Bring her back at once!" Queen Brahne orders.

Cast [so far]

Zidane Tribal: Russia [Ivan]

Vivi Ornitier: England [Arthur]

Adelbert Steiner: Germany [Ludwig]

Garnet til Alexandros 17th: China [Yao Wang/Yao-Yao]

Pluto Knight II: South Italy [Lovino]

Pluto Knight III: North Italy [Feliciano]

Pluto Knight VII: Poland [Feliks]

Pluto Knight VIII: Turkey [Sadiq]


	3. Chapter 2: Evil Forest

Ivan gets up in the middle of a forest, as the wind howls. He steps forward and sees the crashed Theater Ship.

"Grr...my back's killing me..." Baku moans, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the Prima Vista's wasted" Cinna says.

"Just our luck to crash in this forest... it's gonna get interesting..."

"What do you mean, 'interesting,' Boss? I hear no one's ever made it outta here alive"

Blank runs into the room, "Boss! There's fire everywhere! It's outta control!"

"Quit yer whinin' and get it under control! And get the wounded outta here!" Baku orders.

"Alright!" Blank runs out of the room.

"Get our goods outta here, too: weapons, items, anything we can use! There's no way we can survive if all our stuff is toast" Baku orders.

"I'm on it!" Cinna runs out of the room.

Later, outside the Prima Vista, Cinna is standing around.

"Phew...I'm beat..." Cinna huffs, "hurry up and put out the fire! I can't carry 'em all by myself!"

Zenero walks out of the ship and throws a wounded person on the ground.

"What the hell are they doin'!? The whole ship's gonna burn up!" Cinna yells.

"They're lookin' for Yao... Can't find her anywhere" Zenero tells him, "maybe he fell off... Got squashed under the ship"

"This is great. First we kidnap him, then we kill him. We'll hang for sure" Cinna says.

Ivan runs onto the screen and up to Cinna.

"Ivan, I'm surprised you made it!" Cinna says, "I can't believe you jumped off! You're nuts, you know that?"

"I did not jump off to catch my vodka... I mean I did not jump off, I got thrown out from the impact. So, is everyone alive, da?" Ivan asks.

"Yeah. We've all got the devil's luck But if we don't find Prince Yao, we're all dead meat" Cinna tells him.

A moogle floats over to Ivan.

"ATE, kupo!" the moogle shows Ivan a portal TV like device.

"What?" Ivan asks.

"Active Time Event, this device will you see other events that are happening at the same time elsewhere, kupo! Press this button here when you see the icon flashing on the screen You can press the button anytime while the icon is flashing Try pressing it now, kupo!"

Ivan shrugs his shoulders and does so.

**-The Forest Keeper-**

Arthur and Yao are climbing up a hill. Arthur slips and falls, exclaiming "WHOOA!". Yao runs over to him.

"Are you alright, aru?" Yao asks.

Arthur stands up and backs away.

"Is it still coming?" Arthur asks.

A large shadow passes over Arthur and goes above Yao, as Arthur yells "Watch Out!"

**-The Forest Keeper end-**

After seeing this Ivan runs to where Arthur and Yao were attacked by the monster.

"He's in trouble..." Arthur says.

"I know...what the hell is that?" Ivan asks.

Ivan runs forward to see the monster, holding Yao within itself, and Ludwig in front of it.

"Release the prince at once!" Ludwig demands.

"Da, like it is really going to be listening to you. Come on!" Ivan says.

Ivan and Ludwig fight the creature holding Yao prisoner. The battle starts with Ivan going into Trance mode. With his now found power he manages to defeat the creature but it runs away taking Yao along with it.

"Prince? PRINCE!" Ludwig yells.

"What the heck? Where did they go?" Ivan asks.

"He's gone... I was too scared to cast any spells... wait what?" Arthur says.

Just go with it.

"Fine, that monster's probably gonna eat him..." Arthur says.

"How could I let this happen!?" Ludwig yells.

"Do not worry. He is not dead yet. That monster was only a minion. He is probably gonna take him to his master" Ivan says.

"That means the prince might still be... come! Ve must go find him at once!" Ludwig says.

"WHOA!" Arthur says.

The monster jumps down and traps Arthur, much like he trapped Yao. A new battle begins. Throughout the fight, Arthur, trapped, casts Fire spells which hurt the monster greatly and helps Ivan and Ludwig defeat it. This time, instead of escaping, the monster is destroyed and Arthur is set free.

"Phew... Thank you..." Arthur says.

"You are alright, da?" Ivan asks.

"Yes.."

The monster lets loose some sort of green steam attack, which catches everyone off guard. It hits Arthur and Ludwig, who respond with surprised statements. Arthur is knocked out, and Ludwig proclaims "P-Prin-ce"

Later in the Prima Vista, Blank tends to Arthur in one of the rooms.

"You guys are lucky. If it weren't for Ivan, you'd both be dead. Some of the monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other animals. And when the seeds sprout, it's hasta la vista: you become beef jerky" Blank tells him.

"Lovely, so this mean I'm going die a rather painful death then?" Arthur asks.

"No. You're gonna be fine. Here, drink this. It'll remove all the seeds from your body" Blank hands Arthur a potion.

Arthur takes it and drinks it, "ugh...eeyuck..."

In a different room, where an extremely-weakened Ludwig walks towards the exit of the Prima Vista, with Zenero following behind him.

"Prince... I'm coming right now..." Ludwig announces.

Benero gets in his way.

"...Stand aside!" Ludwig demands.

"Room behind you. Go." Benero orders.

"The prince... is in grave danger! Do you intend to ABANDON HIM!?"

"You're in no condition"

"Don't worry about the prince. The boss'll think of something" Zenero says.

Ludwig is pushed into the room.

"Hey!" Ludwig protest.

"Get some rest" Zenero says.

"Yeah, and take that medicine I gave you" Benero orders.

Inside Ludwig's room...

"Dammit... I can't just stand here..." Ludwig says, "the prince's life rests in my hands. Vhat can their boss possibly accomplish!? This medicine... it smells terrible. Und the color... This is obviously poison!" he says as he examines it, "ugh... I can't take it anymore... god help me!" he drinks the medicine, "hey...not bad..."

Elsewhere, at the Prima Vista's bridge, Ivan and Baku are talking.

"Forget it. Monsters born out of the Mist are crawlin' everywhere" Baku tells Ivan.

"So what? There's nothing out there I... I mean we cannot handle" Ivan protests.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about the wounded?"

"We can take them with us, da"

"How are we gonna carry all of them? Trust me. We go out now, and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the prince, you know. It's too bad..."

"Kolkolkol"

"We're gonna stay put 'til everyone recovers. You better not set one foot outside this ship. You got that!?"

"I cannot believe you are abandoning him! You are nothing but a big coward!"

Ivan leaves the room. He notice there are new events so choses to watch them.

**-Time to Escape-**

Ludwig is in his room, plotting out what to do.

"Hmm... the structure is in poor condition. Perhaps I can break out by ramming into the vall" Ludwig ponders, "FIRE! FIRE! LET ME OUT! UGH! I'm still not feeling vell..."

Ludwig walks over to a table and sits down.

"Vhat's this?" he picks up a doll, "vhat an ugly doll... 'Prince Yao, age fifteen'!? H-Hov dare they vrite the prince's name on such a ragged doll!? Besides, the prince is not fifteen! He's over four thou... I mean sixteen! Prince..."

**-Time to Escape end-**

"Silly German, does he not know Yao does not like people knowing his true age... on to the next one, da" Ivan says.

**-My Little Baby-**

Cinna is outside the Prima Vista, searching frantically.

"It should be here somewhere. Huh...? Damn! Where is it!? What happened to my Yao doll!? Man. How am I supposed to sleep now...?" Cinna falls backwards and lies down, "geez... poor little doll... The fire probably caught it"

**-My Little Baby end-**

"He needs girlfriend and I need that doll" Ivan says.

Sure you do, just go to the next one.

**-Girl Who Was Left Behind-**

Ruby is standing in a bar in Alexandria.

"Where'd everbuddy go? And whut am I supposed to do now?" Ruby asks.

**-Girl Who Was Left Behind end-**

Ivan puts the device away and heads down to Arthur's room. Arthur, lying down on the bed, wakes up.

"Oh... thank you for helping me" Arthur says.

"Ah, do not mention it. Besides, it was your black magic that saved the day You know, you got some major power for such a little guy" Ivan says.

"Everyone is small compared to you, you git"

"How cute, you peeved at me because I called you little, da? Hey, you are a" Ivan tries not to laugh, "great mage with great powers, am I right, da? To hell with looks. It is what is inside that counts, would you like to see?"

"N-no thank you, I'm good. But, for some reason thanks to who I'm forced to play, when that monster caught him, I couldn't do anything" Arthur sighs, "its not like Yao could have kicked that things ass or anything" he thinks.

if he had done that then there would be no reason for you or anyone else to go and save him.

"Hey, do not worry about the prince. I will get him back, da. I shall crush the monster who tried to harm my Yao" Ivan says.

"Thank you, Mr. Ivan" Arthur says.

"That is the first time anyone has called me 'Mr.' Just call me Ivan, da?"

"Okay...Ivan"

Ivan walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"He was pretty down... maybe I should not have made that promise. I do not even know if I will be able to find him... that is crazy talk, I am Russia, of course I will be able to find him!" Ivan says.

I know, I know...

Ivan has a flashback episode. He recalls the moment he first ran into Yao in Alexandria Castle.

"I never felt so strange... Maybe fate brought us together... I cannot explain it..."

Zidane's flashback ends.

"I cannot stop thinking about him... What am I going to do...?" Ivan wonders, "I am mad, I should be looking for him, da. He is cute...and he is in trouble. I shall not allow anyone to harm my Yao, da!" Ivan says.

And he's probably going to kill you for calling him cute.

"...There you are"

Blank walks in, Ivan runs up to him.

"Why do you look so serious? Uh-oh... What are you up to this time?" Blank asks.

"I am going to take all the vodka and maybe that knight and the black mage to find the prince" Ivan says.

Maybe?

"Fine I shall take them too" Ivan says.

"You're crazy! Man, you don't even know what's out there. Besides, there's no way the boss'll allow that" Blank warns.

"I know, da"

"Sheez... Why do you always gotta go play hero? The boss is gonna kill you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to the boss"

Ivan goes to meet with Baku, who is in the room where you planned out the kidnapping of Yao.

"AAH... AAAHHH... AACHOOO! Took you long enough... I fell asleep, darn it. So, you're leaving, eh?" Baku asks.

"da...I promised Yao I would kidnap him" Ivan explains.

"Gwahaha! I didn't ask why! I can't blame you, though. He's... something else" Baku says.

"You had to change that da?"

Well I doubt Yao would like being called beautiful.

"Good point" Ivan says.

"I guess that's reason enough! Well, I hope you're ready! 'Cause I'm gonna bust you up for breakin' the rules" Baku says.

"Not if I break you first"

No Ivan, don't break Baku. I need him later.

"Fine" Ivan says.

"Okay, get your butt over to the cargo room. We got more room there" Baku says.

Ivan and Baku both leave for the other room, which has much more space.

"You ready!?" Baku asks, Ivan nods, "I ain't holdin' back"

Ivan... well... he just hits Baku on the head with his pipe... so he won... I guess... anyway. After the battle, Baku and Ivan are in the room, along with Blank.

"I'll be damned... Bravo!" Baku hits Ivan, "go find your prince! Gwahahahaha..." he leaves the room.

"It says I am to admit that hurt... I did not feel a thing" Ivan says

I know you didn't.

Ivan heads over to Ludwig's room.

"Privet Ludwig. You are too old to be playing with the doll, da" Ivan says.

"Silence! A scoundrel like you could never understand! I'm just overvhelmed vith concern for the prince! If only you rogues hadn't kidnapped him... This is all your fault! If anything should happen to the prince, I vill have your head!" Ludwig warns.

"Da, are you done being baby now?" Ivan says, "I am gonna go look for him now. I will let you come with me if you promise to be good. What do you say, Rusty?" Ivan asks.

"RR...RUSTY!? I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, and I vill never vork vith you conniving thieves!"

"Captain? I figured you were a private, what with that cheap, rusty armor... Look, this has nothing to do with Tantalus. It is something I decided to do on my own. I just wish to save Yao"

"Hmph...! You had better not be lying! Because if you are, I von't hesitate to kill you!"

"Da, I would very much like to see you try. I am counting on you, Rusty"

"Make no mistake. I'm not only going vith you to rescue the prince! I vill deal vith you personally vhen this is over!"

"...Da, you believe what you wish"

"It may be difficult vith just the two of us. Ve should seek Master Arthur's help as vell"

"Why are you calling him 'Master'?"

"You fool. That black mage has unimaginable powers... are ve talking about the same person?"

Yes we are, continue

"I don't vant to get him involved, but alas, it can't be helped. Ve need Master Arthur's powers to rescue the prince"

"Da, let us go talk to Arthur"

Ivan and Ludwig leave the room, and go to Arthur's room.

"Well, Arthur, we are ready to go look for the prince" Ivan says.

"Finally, so when do we leave?" Arthur asks.

"Actually, we... you are wanted to come too, da?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to be a great mage why wouldn't I come?"

"Good point, I am not sorry will will not hear your speach Ludwig"

"Ja, ja, everyone is sad" Ludwig says sarcastically.

Ivan walks out of the room. Arthur heads towards the door, but Ludwig stops him.

"Master Arthur..." Ludwig says.

"Yes?" Arthur says.

"It's about your black magic. I vish to try an experiment" Ludwig lowers his voice, "I vas vondering if..."

"Magic sword? Right. I'll give it a try"

Ivan heads towards the exit of the Prima Vista, at the bottom of the room where he fought Baku. Ivan and Blank have a little chat.

"Sheez... you really dig him, huh?" Blank asks.

"I cannot sit around knowing my Yao is in trouble. I would hate for anything to happen to him" Ivan says.

"Whatever. You're full of crap"

"Ohhh... I get it. You are jealous that I am going to... I am not finishing this sentence, Yao will kill me if I did"

"Pshhh... I'm not into guys, I came down here to give you this"

"A potion, da? What is it for?"

"This is medicine I gave to that black mage and the knight. It's sort of like a seed remover"

"This will really come in handy"

"Why am I always helping you...?" Ivan receives Blank's Medicine, "oh yeah. Here's a little tip from the boss."

Don't forget to keep training.

Leaving the band is your business, but you better keep training! I don't wanna have to burry you.

Good luck,

Baku.

"That is not what it originally said, was it?" Ivan asks.

No, it was some game tutorial thing.

"Ah, that would not make sense here" Ivan says.

Exactly...

"Thank you, Blank. I shall see you when I see you, da" Ivan walks out.

"How about never?" Blank says.

"I heard that!"

Ivan, Arthur, and Ludwig leave the Prima Vista and journey into the Evil Forest.

"Wait, we have a ATE to watch" Ivan says, stopping everyone.

**-Orchestra in the Forest-**

In the Prima Vista, several band members are playing a song, (which Final Fantasy 7 fans will recognize as "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" from the Final Fantasy 7 OST)

"Okay, let's really liven up this place!" the conductor says.

"Yeah, let our music do the fighting against those monsters!" the violinist says.

"This oughta boost morale" the cymbalist says.

"This is great!" the drummer says.

"Brrum, brrrum, brrrruuum!" the trimpeter... um... says...

Baku walks down the stairs, into the room.

"Hey, not bad! I'm gonna go take a look around. Stay on your toes. We'll be leaving soon" Baku tells them.

"Okay, Boss!" the drummer, cymbalist and violinist say.

"Alright!" the conductor says.

"Brrruuuum!" the trumpeter... um... says...

**-Orchestra in the Forest end-**

"Okay, we may continue now, da" Ivan says.

"Well that was a waist of time" Arthur mummbles.

Ivan comes upon a clearing where a moogle is drinking from a small spring.

"Hmm... No sign of any monsters here, da" Ivan walks over to the spring, "a spring... another ATE"

**-Do As I Say, Not As I Do-**

Blank and Baku are talking in the Prima Vista.

"Are you sure about this?" Blank asks.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be outta here soon, too. Here, take this map. It's gonna be a long trip back to Lindblum..." Baku says.

"Alright. I'll see you later"

"I'm countin' on you!"

**-Do As I Say, Not As I Do end-**

"Must you do this every time?" Arthur asks.

"Da" Ivan says.

Ivan, Arthur and Ludwig leave the clearing. Further along the forest across a lake, glowing bright red light, filled with vines and some sort of huge flower can be seen.

Ivan, Arthur and Ludwig run to the forest's boss, a the huge flower/plant thing. Tied to a wall behind it is Yao.

"There he is!" Arthur says.

"So, this is the master" Ivan says.

"Prince!" Ludwig yells, "you stay out of this! Alexandria vould be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the prince"

"Da, I will let it eat you then, have fun" Ivan says.

Um, Ivan your suppose to help Ludwig.

"Fine" Ivan sighs, "you think you can handle him on your own?"

Ludwig is silent.

"Let us get him, Arthur!" Ivan says.

They fight the "Plant Brain". Arthur assists Ludwig by combining his fire magic with Ludwig's sword. Ivan... well... he just hit it with his pipe. A little bit into the match, Blank joins the fight as well, stating "Whew, I made it just in time" and "Step aside. I'll take care of this" After it gets defeated, Yao is set free and Ludwig holds him in his arms.

"Why does HE get to carry Yao?" Ivan cries.

Because he does!

"Prince! Please get a hold of yourself!" Ludwig begs.

"Ivan, give him the stuff" Blank says.

Ivan walks over and gives him the medicine.

"Hack-hack..." Yao coughs.

"Prince, please try to drink all of it" Ludwig says.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Arthur asks.

The ground shakes for a split second.

"Oh, man! What now!?" Blank asks.

A big hole opens up in the ground, and two small bug creatures climb out. A third one enters the room from the doorway that they entered.

"Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!" Blank says.

"So you can see throught that belt" Ivan says, "let us get out of here!"

"GO!"

Ludwig, still holding Yao, and Ivan run towards an exit. Arthur and Blank stay still.

"What are you waitin' for!?" Blank asks.

Arthur and Blank soon run out.

The four of them are running away from a legion of bug monsters chasing after them, Arthur in front, followed by Ludwig and Yao, Blank, and Ivan in the back. All of a sudden, Ivan stops running; so does Blank.

"What are you doin'!?" Blank asks.

"Something's wrong..." Ivan says.

"What?"

"I forgot my vodka"

Ivan!

"I mean, the entire forest is coming after us, da. Blank I will take care of everyone" Ivan says.

It's suppose to be Blank take care of everyone.

"Then what you said" Ivan begins to run.

"What did he mean by that?" Blank wonders.

Blank chases after him.

The four are running, and behind them, dozens upon dozens, possibly hundreds, of bug creatures. The entire forest is getting petrified, as well. Ivan, at the back of the ground, is about to get caught in the grasp of a bug, is pushed aside by Blank, who gets caught in the bug's grasp. As the wave of petrification reaches the bugs, making them immobile, Blank launches the map which Baku gave him to Ivan who, still running, picks it up and makes the final sprint for the exit. A series of the forests vines attempt to stab, jab, and hit Ivan in any way possible, but he outmanoeuvres them all, taking one final leap out of the forest. Ludwig, Arthur and Ivan look upon it as the entrance becomes completely petrified. Blank has been petrified along with the rest of the forest.

"Blank... he is stupid, da" Ivan says.

If you say so.

Later in an impromptu camp site, with a fire burning and a small tent, outside the forest. Ludwig is watching over the sleeping Yao

"He is talking about dragons and Hello Kitty" Ivan giggles.

Of course he is...

Arthur is sitting in front of the fire and Ivan is working on the tent.

"I hope he gets well soon..." Arthur says.

"This is all his fault! Have you nothing to say, you filth!?" Ludwig asks Ivan.

"Sorry did you say something?" Ivan asks.

"Grrr"

"...Oh..." Yao says.

"P-Prince!" Ludwig says.

"...Ludwig? ...How did I survive...? You brought me here, aru?" Yao asks.

"It is my svorn duty to protect you at any cost"

"What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic and my pipe that got you out of there, Prince" Ivan protests, "also you talk a lot in your sleep, mainly about dragons and Hello Kitty"

"I thank you both, aru" Yao says, "what do you mean I speak in my sleep, aru?"

"That monkey derserves no praise! None of this vould've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the prince! And how dare you claim that you have rescued him!? Vhen ve get back to Alexandria, I vill-" Ludwig yells.

"Ludwig, you are giving me a headache also I left the castle of my own will" Yao says.

"What a coincidence, da? We went to snatch him, and he wanted to be snatched" Ivan says.

"Impossible!" Ludwig says.

"It is true... and stop yelling" Yao says.

"So what do you say, Rusty? Comrades? Come on, let us just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts, da" Ivan says.

"Camping - you imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the Mist. The vicious monsters it spawns! The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body! Prince, ve must leave this dangerous place at once" Ludwig says.

"You have got to be kidding, da? He has not even fully recovered yet" Ivan protests.

"Silence! Vho asked for your opinion!?"

"Fine, tell me... How do you plan to get out of here? We are standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs. And last I heard, North Gate and South Gate were sealed off" Ludwig is silent, "da, that is what I thought"

"Grrrrr..." Ludwig growls.

"The prince can barely walk right now. You went through this. You should know. I think we should rest here for now"

"I vill never follow... "

"Ludwig, state your sworn duty, da!"

"Vhat else? To protect Prince Yao Til Alexandros! ...Very vell. Until the prince recovers, I vill guard this place with my life"

"Sounds good to me, da. Arthur, let us get some rest"

Everyone, except Ludwig, goes to sleep. The next morning, Ivan is at the petrified entrance to Evil Forest; Yao walks up to him.

"How are you feeling?" Ivan asks.

"I am well thanks to that medicine you gave me. Could this be...?" Yao asks.

"Da, I was surprised, too. After we beat that pathetic excuse of a big plant-guy, the forest got completely petrified"

"Arthur told me that we were able to escape because of your friend, aru"

"...His name is Blank"

"We must go help him"

"We cannot do anything for him right now"

"But...I can't - "

"We will come back for him. I am sure there is a way to cure him. Let us get going. According to the map that Blank gave me, there is a cavern to the south of us. "Maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern"

Ivan walks and stops beside Yao.

"You are alright, da?" Ivan asks, Yao turns to face him and nods, "everything is going to be fine. Trust me, da"

They head back to the campsite, where all four people are gathered. As they are about to leave Ivan walks slaps Ludwig, who was sleeping, and startles him.

"Vho goes there!?" Ludwig demands then notices everyone is leaving, "Prince, wait for me!" he runs after them.


	4. Chapter 3: Ice Cavern

The leave the Evil Forest and come to the Ice Cavern. Ivan walks up to the entrance, as a cold breeze and mist exits the entrance.

"This must be the cavern, da" Ivan says.

"Hmm" Arthur says.

"What is wrong, Arthur?"

"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?"

"Da... is this the place?"

"I believe so... it's supposed to be near Evil Forest."

"...I have heard of it. It is supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice, aru" Yao says.

"My grandfather told me about this place. He told me the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist" Arthur says.

"Bravo! Master Arthur's grandfather must be quite a scholar! Ve must thank him upon escaping the Mist!" Ludwig says.

"My grandfather taught me many things, but he passed away..." Arthur says.

"Oh... forgive my indiscretion"

"Don't worry about it"

"Well...why do we not go inside, da?" Ivan asks.

The group walks into the entrance. Yao enters first.

"Oh...! What a beautiful place!" Yao says, "seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it! Oh, how pretty... I wonder what kind of flower this is, aru?"

"Prince! Please, don't touch anything!" Ludwig says.

"Can we get moving? I am... freezing here? Am I?" Ivan asks.

You... probably not.

The group makes its way through the caverns. Later Ivan comes to a wall.

"Hmm? What is this? What a strange wall..." Ivan says, "there has got to be something behind it. Hey, Arthur!"

"Yes?" Arthur asks.

"Can you break this wall down with your magic?" Ivan asks.

"Of course I can" Arthur uses his fire spell to break the wall down.

"There might be other walls like this. I am counting on you, Arthur"

"Who else would you make do this?"

The group presses forward. They come to a moogle, encased in ice.

"Huh? What's this...?" Ivan wonders.

Arthur uses his fire spell to destroy the ice.

"Hot Hot Hot! You bastards!" the moogle cries, "oh, I can move again! Thanks, Kupo!"

The group leave the moogle and come to a room where there's a fiere wind and blowing snow. Everyone appears to be rather chilled... well everyone except Ivan.

"Arthur, hurry up, or you will be left behind, da!" Ivan calls.

"I...I'm coming" Arthur walks foward slowly, but not in the right direction.

"Huh?" Yao says.

Arthur falls off the edge of the path, down about 6 feet.

"Who put this here?" Arthur asks.

"Master Arthur! Are you okay?" Ludwig asks.

Ludwig suddenly falls down too, landing on top of Arthur.

"Ow, get off me you git!" Arthur cries.

"Rusty! You are...not alright, are you?" Ivan says, "what happened to you guys?"

Ivan jumps down and kicks Ludwig, "Rusty! Move it or lose it! Get up, da!"

"Yes, please get off me before you break my back you bloody git!" Arthur yells.

"It is no use" Ivan says.

"Fan-bloody-tastic"

Yao falls asleep.

"Oh no! Yao!" Ivan jumps back up, "Yao? It is too cold to be sleeping here, da... he is out cold" he hears a small bell, "a bell?" he looks around, "it came from over there, da. Is somebody there?"

Ivan walks over to where he heard the bell. A voice speaks, and instantly, he gets into a battle-ready stance.

"Why didn't you fall asleep?" Black Waltz No. 1 asks, "you should be dead by now..."

"I am Russian, I live in a contry filled with snow, da" Ivan points out, "are you the one causing this blizzard, da?

Black Waltz No. 1 jumps down, landing in front of Ivan.

"Hee-hee-hee... that's right!" Black Waltz No. 1 says.

Black Waltz No. 1 summons a Sea Lion and attacks Ivan who defeats them easily with his pipe and aura.

"You defeated No.1, but No.2 and No.3 will reclaim the prince! Black Waltz No. 1 says.

"I doubt that" Ivan tells Black Waltz No. 1, "I have to go go back and check on them!"

Ivan runs off, unaware Zorn and Thorn were behind it all. Ivan returns to the room with the three still passed-out, who all wake up and stand up.

"Ivan!" Yao says.

"Everybody alive, da?" Ivan asks, helping Yao up.

"You! Vhat just happened?" Ludwig demands, getting off Arthur.

"It was no big deal" Ivan tells him.

"You're hiding something!"

"Nyet, nothing happened. You heard me, da"

"You...didn't touch the prince, did you?"

"Just what are you accusing me of?"

"Ludwig, he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude, aru?" Yao asks.

"My apologies, Prince" Ludwig says.

"I am glad everyone is safe. Shall we move on, aru?" Yao asks.

Ivan turns around, his back facing the three.

"Ivan? Is something bothering you, aru?" Yao asks.

Ivan faces the group, "no...it is nothing"

They exit the Ice Caverns. The group is above the mist again, and, the sun is shining.

"We made it through the Mist!" Yao says happily.

"Look, there is a village! I think I have been there before..." Ivan says.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Ivan The only other worlds I have visited are in books. You may have been to that village. Let us go visit, aru" Yao says.

Yao starts to walk down the path to the village.

"Wait. Hold it. You are a prince! You cannot just go rushing in there. People are looking for you. You need a new identity" Ivan tells Yao.

"Insolent fool! The prince need not sneak around! Besides, ve're heading back to the castle. You leave him alone and you will address him as 'Prince' from now on, you silly peasant" Ludwig tells Ivan.

"Stupid Rusty! Why do you not just shut up, da? Who do you think you are? I do not take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!" Ivan snaps.

"Don't mind me, just realigning my back... ow" Arthur says.

"Stop it, you two! Ludwig, I do not intend to return to the castle. And I do see Ivan's point...I need a new name..." Yao picks up and holds a dagger, which appaeared out of nowhere, looking and marvelling it, "Ivan... what is... I know what this is called!"

I know too but apparently your character is stupid.

"That is a dagger, I have no need for it for my pipe does just as good a job. All knives of that length are called daggers. Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broadsword. And..." Ivan says.

"Ivan, I know all of that, aru" Yao says.

"Prince! It's a weapon! Please be careful" Ludwig warns.

"I know that, aru" Yao snaps.

"I know what your new name shall be da" Ivan says, "you sahll be called Yao-Yao"

"But you are just repeating my name, how is that new?" Yao asks.

"But it sounds cute" Ivan says.

"Fine, you may call me that, aru" Yao says, "anything else?"

Ivan thinks for a moment, "nyet, we have all we need. Well...let us go"

So no chat on how to speak like a commoner?

"Yao-Yao speaks like me, da, so I do not see much problem there. Besides, everyone in this game is stupid if they do not recognize Yao-Yao as the prince" Ivan says.

Good point... the group of four descends the path.


	5. Chapter 4: Dali

"Oh look a windmill... like I've never seen one of those before" Arthur says.

"Arthur, the inn is this way, da" Ivan says.

"What a shame, I really wanted to go and seeit too" Arthur says sarcastically.

"I know. But let us get some rest first" Ivan says then turns to Yao-Yao, "we also need to decide what to do next"

"And he ignored me" Arthur sighs.

All four walk into the inn one by one, as two kids run by.

"Did you see that?" one says.

"I sure did!" the other says.

They run off.

Inside the inn, Ivan walks up to the innkeeper, who's sleeping, head on his desk.

"Sleeping on the job, da?" Ivan taps on the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorr...y" Innkeeper Hal says.

Ivan turns around to look at Yao, wonders where he got the panda from, then goes back to looking and speaking to the innkeeper.

"I know he is cute, but it is rude of you to stare" Ivan says.

"What did you call me?!" Yao yells.

"Oh, I wasn't looking at the young man. The room is right over there. Make yourselves at home" Innkeeper Hal says.

"You better not have been" Ivan says.

The group heads for the door to their room.

"So this is we will be staying?" Yao says.

"In the same room. Where else, da?" Ivan says.

"I know, all I said was this is where WE will be staying, aru"

"I understand how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms" Ivan walks to the door and opens it, "get inside, everyone"

"And he is not listening, aru"

Everyone walks into their room.

"Tell me one thing before we go to sleep. Why did you wish leave the castle, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"If the theater ship had not crashed..." Yao says.

"It would have arrived at the neighbouring regency of Lindblum" Ivan tells her.

Yao nods.

"You were going leave Alexandria? I see. If you had not been caught, you would have reached Lindblum by now. But now... we will have to cross South Gate on foot. Border crossing" Ivan sighs.

"Ivan, please listen for once! There is a reason I must leave this kingdom. I cannot tell you why... but...please..." Yao says.

"I understand... I will get you to Lindblum somehow" Ivan says.

"I've heard enough! Prince, you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like he did in Evil Forest! I beg of you, Prince. Please return vith me to the castle" Ludwig pleas.

"I know your queen screwed up causing us to crash in Evil Forest but there is no doubt in my mind now. I will protect Yao-Yao with my life!" Ivan says.

"Don't be ridiculous! It is I who protect the prince, now and forever!" Ludwig tells him.

"Then tell me. How do you intend to take her back to the castle?"

"I-I vill think of a way..."

Arthur is sleeping.

"Master Arthur..." Ludwig says.

"He was tired. But you had to go on a tirade" Ivan says.

"Vhat!?" Ludwig snaps.

"Let us go to sleep, da"

Everyone goes to sleep. That night Ivan hears someone singing. Thinking in his sleep, "What a...beautiful voice...", followed by "Who is singing...?" He then gets out of his bed, stretching, alone in the room.

"I have never heard a song like that before... was that my Yao-Yao singing?" Ivan wonders, "everyone's up already, da. I wonder where they went? Look ATE is activated, time to find out, da"

**-Arthur, Confused-**

Arthur walks into town, as a group of three kids run up to him.

"Ouch...! What's going on? Hey, you're...!" Snot-nosed Gudo says.

They all run away.

"What the...?" Arthur says, "Are they avoiding me?" he thinks.

**-Arthur, Confused end-**

"That was confusing, da" Ivan says.

Yeah it was.

**-Yao Tries-**

Yao is standing in a farm field.

"I wonder... I wonder if the castle is okay? That was quite a ruckus... Mother went too far. She did not have to fire at the ship, even if she did it to rescue me... I wonder how many people got hurt? I hope the damage was not too severe" Yao- Yao walks a bit, "some people could have died... like in Evil Forest..."

An old lady walks up to him.

"You're in my way, kiddo" the Old Lady says.

"Kiddo?" Yao thinks, "my apologies... I mean, I am sorry" he walks out of the way.

"Kids these days!" the Old Lady says.

The Old Lady walks past Yao and tends to some plants. Yao approaches her and looks intently at what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" Yao asks.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm killing the bugs on the crops" the Old Lady tells him.

"You are...killing the bugs?" Yao asks.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing! Bugs are just like monsters! They destroy our crops if you leave them be!"

A small oglop makes a squishy oglop sound, jumping up from the plant and landing in Yao's hand.

"There's one!" the Old Lady says.

"Oh, an oglop, how cute aru" Yao says.

"You're a strange one. Most girls hate oglops"

"Ai ya, I am male!"

Yao accidently throws the oglop away.

"Oops"

"What a strange young man" the Old Lady says.

**-Yao Tries end-**

"Awww, my Yao-Yao is sooo cute, da" Ivan says.

Yes he is... when did you start calling him your Yao-Yao?

**-Cat's Eye-**

Inside the inn, a cat moves across the room and rubs against the sleeping Innkeeper's head.

"Oh, it's you... What should I do?" Innkeeper Hal says, "I don't wanna give in to my brother, but everyone else's makin' money 'cept me... hey, wasn't that customer traveling with...?" he lifts his head up, "I won't have to give in if I tell him about them!"

**-Cat's Eye end-**

"I do not like the sounds of that" Ivan says.

Trust me, you won't.

Ivan meets up with Arthur, who's standing near the Windmill.

"Ivan" Arthur says.

"Privet, Arthur. What is up?" Ivan asks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

"Ah, I see. You saw Francis"

"WHAT?! If I had seen that git I would have kicked him into next year!"

"So Francis is not here then?"

"No he isn't... want's this suppose to be a different conversation?"

"Da it was but this one is better, da" Ivan smiles.

"Of course it is"

"Okay, then. We need to decide what to do. "I am going to go look for Yao-Yao and Rusty. You head back to the inn, da?"

"Right, I'll meet you there"

"So, what were you staring at?"

"Nothing. But I keep hearing a sound like 'kweh"

"That is the sound chocobos make... what are chocobos?"

Arthur shrugs.

"I will see you back at the inn, da" Ivan walks away.

"What are chocobos?" Arthur hears another "Kweh!"-type sound, "a chocobo?"

Someone runs up to Arthur, grabs him, and runs off.

Meanwhile, Ivan is standing on the pathway near the Inn.

"Huh? Forget Steiner. I wonder where Yao-Yao may be... I know, I will check the ATE thingy" Ivan says.

**-Yao Tries Harder-**

Yao is in the shop across from the Inn.

"Why am I in a shop now?" Yao wonders.

Yao approaches the Shopkeeper, who's sitting behind the counter.

"Welcome!" Shopkeeper Eve says.

"Ni hao, this will sound strange but can we talk for a bit, aru?" Yao asks.

"Talk?"

"Yes... um"

A small boy bursts into the room and shouts something. Yao steps aside.

"Yacha! Can't you see I'm with a customer?" Shopkeeper Eve says.

"But I just heard something awesome!" Pasty Yacha tells her.

"Everyone here has strange names, aru" Yao thinks.

"Can't you see I'm working?" Shopkeeper Eve says.

"Please do not mind me" Yao says.

"Thanks, lady!" Pasty Yacha says.

"Ai ya, I am a man!" Yao tells him.

"Oh... sorry" Pasty Yacha says, "I was gonna say..."

**-Yao Tries Harder end-**

"My Yao-Yao is soo cute" Ivan says.

**-Cat's Eye 2-**

The cat is sitting atop the fireplace, and meows.

"Hee hee hee...!" Innkeeper Hal laughs, "oh, the look on his face! He sent someone to pick it up right away! All I need to do now is keep quiet until the guests leave... gotta pretend I'm asleep!" he puts his head down and pretends to sleep, "hee hee hee...!"

The cat meows again.

**-Cat's Eye 2 end-**

"I feel like I am have missing something here" Ivan says.

Ivan walks into the shop across the inn and walks behind Yao.

"Yao-Yao..." Ivan says, "seriously, where did he get the panda from?" he thinks.

Ivan walks up besides him, and looks where he looks, their heads moving in unison.

"Ivan!?" Yao says.

"You got a fever or something? Your face is all red, da" Ivan says.

"I-It is nothing. I am fine, aru" Yao says.

"If you are saying so" Ivan says, "we need to decide what to do from here. Will you go back to the inn, da?"

"What about you, aru?" Yao asks.

"I will head back soon"

"Okay, I will see you later, aru"

Yao leaves the Shop.

"He was a strange one" Shopkeeper Eve says.

Ivan exits the Shop.

"I will just let Ludwig be and go back to the inn, da" Ivan says.

He returns to their room in the Inn. Yao is waiting there, but Arthur is not present.

"Did you wait long?" Ivan asks, "I told Arthur to head back. He should be back soon. How do you like this village? Pretty different from the castle, da"

"Yes. The children are very energetic, and there are so many things to see. I have never walked around so freely before in my life... but... where are all the adults, aru?" Yao asks.

"Da... I used to see them tending the farm next to the village"

"But that farm is tiny, aru"

"Da, there is something strange going on... we will leave once Arthur gets back"

"Okay, do you have a plan in mind, aru?"

"Da, I have a good plan for crossing South Gate. It is going to be easy! They are not looking for the rest of us, so we will just hide you... do you not care about Rusty?"

"Ludwig gives me a headache whenever he is around, aru"

"Speaking of Rusty, there is an ATE here about him... want to watch it da?"

"Put it on, we can ignore it while it is playing, aru"

**-Queen Brahne's Steiner-**

Ludwig is the Pub, doing chores. A young woman is frantically moving around behind the counter.

"Firevood stacking duties are complete! I avait your command!" Ludwig says.

"It's my job to clean the bar. Why are you doing all this?" Dutiful Daughter Slai asks.

"S-Sorry. Vell, now that you have time, vould you introduce me to some adults, like your father?"

"My father won't be back until nightfall. All the other men are also working. They don't come here during the day"

"Pubs are supposed to be a prime source of information and Gilbert's favourite place... ahem! I need not ask an adult. Let me ask you a question! I need to know about vhat transportation method people use in this village. I cannot tell you the reason, but there is someone I must escort to the castle"

"Are you from Alexandria Castle?"

"Ja! I command the queen's Knights of Pluto! I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, Captain of the Knights of Pluto!"

"Knights of Pluto...? Oh. Well, if you're from the castle, I guess it's okay to tell you. Please go to the observatory on top of a mountain on the outskirts of the village. An old man named Morrid lives there. He takes care of the cargo ship."

"Cargo ship!? So, that piece of junk flies to this village! Thank you!" Ludwig salutes to her and runs to leave.

"Wait!"

"Ja"

"Thank you for cleaning."

"Nien, it is I vho should thank you for the assistance. I must make haste!"

**-Queen Brahne's Steiner end-**

Back at the inn with Ivan and Yao.

"...As it turned out, it did not matter that we snuck into their mansion. But the Kings were hiding something in their mansion... what is wrong? Am I boring you?" Ivan asks.

"Oh, no. Your story is very interesting. But I am concerned about Arthur. Why is he not back yet?" Yao says.

"You are right. He is late. I do not care much for Ludwig, but Arthur, I am not so sure about. Let us go look for him"

Ivan and Yao head towards the Windmill area. Before they get there, Ivan stops.

"Wait a minute... last time I saw Arthut, he was standing over there" Ivan says.

Ivan runs towards the windmill, and hears a "Kweh!" sound.

"Did I hear a chocobo?" Ivan wonders aloud.

"What is a chocobo, aru?" Yao asks.

"How should I know?"

Ivan and Yao run beside the windmill, where Arthur and Ivan were talking.

"Arthur said he heard a chocobo here" Ivan says, "is someone crying...?" he looks around, "It is coming from the hole"

Ivan walks up to the hole of a small metal pipe sticking out of the ground.

"Arthur...?" Ivan says.

"...Ivan?" Arthur says.

"Arthur! Where are you? Are you underground? Can you move?"

"They told me to stay here...they threatened me with a bloody chainsaw!"

"But there are no chainsaws in this game" Ivan says, "are you hurt?"

"No"

"Do not worry, we will get you out. We will hurry, so stay where you are, da?"

"...Okay"

"What is going on in this village? There has got to be a way into the underground somewhere. Let us look for one, da"

"Okay!" Yao says.

"It seems like such a quiet village..." Ivan says.

Ivan and Yao head into the building which powers the Windmill. Ivan finds a hatch.

"Well, is this not this obvious" Ivan opens the hatch, "there is a cool breeze"

Ivan and Yao head underground. They follow the path down until they come to a small hut and a chocobo in a pen are both present.

"So that is a chocobo" Ivan says.

"It is soo kawaii!" Yao squeals.

"This is not... just a regular underground storage facility"

"What is going on, aru?"

"Shhh!" Ivan whispers.

Ivan walks a bit forward to eavesdrop on the discussion going on in the hut.

"Why is it moving...?" the man asks, "is it true that the mayor's brother found it?"

"I guess they reconciled. His brother's one of us now" the young man says.

"...wasn't he on the old lady's side before?"

"Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting with the mayor. Who cares? We need more workers anyway. Hey, let's put this in a box"

"I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it"

"The castle...!?" Yao wonders.

"Yup. We're only in charge of production" the young man says, "gotcha"

Yao sees the barriel, "the pattern on this barrel..." he thinks.

"Come along, now. Hurry up!" the man says.

The Man and the Young Man both exit the hut, along with Arthur.

"Arthur!" Ivan thinks, "that bastard!"

"Ivan, wait" Yao whispers as he grabs Ivan and drags him backwards.

"Hey!" Ivan whispers.

Yao drags Ivan back down the path as the two men move Arthur.

"What is it?" Ivan asks.

"Did you see the large barrel next to the shed? I have seen the exact same patten on some of the barrels at the castle. This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle. I must know what it is. So please... I beg of you, do not cause any trouble just yet, aru" Yao tells him.

"Da but I will start trouble if Arthur, or you, is in danger, da?"

"Fine, aru"

"Let us go. They went further inside"

Ivan and Yao run back down the path, eventually coming to one where a loud noise is coming from a machine of some sort.

"What the heck is that?" Ivan asks.

Ivan runs up to the machine, but Yao stops him.

"Ivan!" Yao says.

"What is it, da?" Ivan asks.

"Someone is crying..."

"...Arthur?"

"Ivan?" Arthur asks.

"It IS you! I' wil get you out!" Ivan attempts to breaks the box open, "why would they stuff you in a box?"

"How could they...?" Yao asks.

"With great difficulty and I was not crying!" Arthur says.

"We will talk later! Hooold on! ...It is open!" Ivan says.

The box is open and Arthur freed.

"What happened?" Ivan asks.

"After you left, some men kidnapped me and brought me here. They told me to stay put or else they would kill mint bunny" Arthur tells them, getting confuse looks from Ivan and Yao, "they asked me 'Why were you outside?' and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'Let's put it in today's shipment"

"And they put you in that box, aru?" Yao asks.

"...Yes" Arthur says.

"Well, I am glad you are safe. Listen, Arthur. You have got to do something next time. You should try... screaming back or setting them on fire, da" Ivan says.

"I am sure there are laws against that, aru" Yao says.

"Yes there are and I already know how to scream" Arthur says.

"Then we can skip all that... I need to ask you a favor, Arthur. We want to check out what is ahead. I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but..." Ivan says.

"Your right but its the only way to advance the plot. Look... what is that thing?" Arthur asks.

They all look at the machine, which appears to be powered by Mist, and is pumping out what appears to be large pinkish-white rocks at three second intervals.

"Right, we will all go together!" Ivan says.

Ivan runs towards the end of the path. He stops in front of the machine.

"Is that... an egg? Is this machine... making eggs?" Ivan asks, "this is not a Mist engine, but there's Mist coming out of it..."

Ivan, Yao and Arthur run down the path to where the eggs are being carried along a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt is being powered by a running chocobo.

"A chocobo and...gysahl green?" Ivan says, "the chocobo is powering the conveyor belt... why do they not just use a machine to do it...?"

Ivan stops near the end of the screen and tries to look into an area where the conveyor belt goes.

"I can almost see inside... but I can't see anything. I just hear noise. Are the eggs... hatching?" Ivan asks.

Ivan runs down the path, closely followed Yao and Arthur.

"What is this?" Arthur asks.

Much to everyone's surprise, black mages in purple/black outfit, are attached to an upper conveyor belt, and are being carried around, like ties on a tie rack.

"They're... something?" Ivan says.

"You can say that again" Arthur says, "are they...dolls?"

"Someone is coming!" Arthur! Yao-Yao!" Ivan calls.

"Why...? Is my mother behind this...?" Yao asks.

"This is the only way!" Ivan says

"Ahh-h!" Arthur yelps.

"Ai ya! What are you doing, Ivan!?" Yao asks.

Ivan grabs Yao in one arm, and grabs a hold of Arthur with his other hand. The two of them hide in a small tunnel-like area that all the dolls pass through.

"Ahhh! ...Murf...! ...!" Yao screams.

"Sorry! But stay quiet!" Ivan tells him.

Someone walks into the room.

"Hey! Did you say something?" young man asks.

On the other side of the room, a few people are tending to a chocobo.

"Nope. Not me" a worker says.

"Okay. Never mind. It's almost time. Hurry it up, will ya?"

"I hear ya!"

A cylindrical-type object falls into where Ivan, Yao and Arthur are hiding.

"Whoa!" Ivan cries.

"Ivan!?" Yao cires as another one drops, "Arthur!"

A third dropping-sound is heard. Back in the high above the observatory, where Ludwig is talking to an old man.

"Pardon me! I must escort a person of high rank to the castle! Vhen will the cargo ship arrive?" Ludwig asks.

"Hmm... Looks good" Morrid says, "I'm busy"

Morrid walks away from the observatory.

"I shall persevere!" Ludwig says and begins to follow Morrid to his home.

"The smell of coffee relaxes me" Morrid says, "how about a cup?"

"Oh, thank you" Ludwig drinks it, "I am not here to drink coffee! Tell me vhen the cargo ship vill arrive, or else the Alexandrian royal family vill appropriate this property!"

"And then what?"

"I order you to tell me when the cargo ship vill arrive! Tell meeeee!"

"You're not a very creative interrogator"

"I am just trying to do what is right!"

"Who decides right or wrong? You?"

"Anyone can tell right from vrong"

"Ha ha ha... Still as green as a pickle"

"Vhen vill the cargo ship arrive?"

"It's already here. They should be loading it now"

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner!? Thank you!"

Ludwig leaves the house, and runs to where, sure enough, an airship is on the ground.

"Ah! It is indeed the cargo ship! Now I can take the prince back to the castle! Now I must think of a way to get her on the ship... vha!? There is something coming out of the ground!" Ludwig says.

At the farm area where Yao and the Old Lady were before. A doorway leading from the underground is open, and a chocobo, carrying a carriage which is supporting a barrel, exits the doorway, while two people are standing around, untying the barrel and joining it with some of the others which are already out.

"I wonder what they're gonna use them for?" the man asks, "we've been making lots of 'em since they set up the factory six months ago"

"Who cares? This is a piece of cake compared to farming. Better money, too" young man says.

"H-Hey! Is that scary guy in armor running toward US!?"

"Let's get outta here!"

The two men run away, shutting the doorway leading underground. Ludwig runs up to the barrel they just took out.

"This barrel... vhat could be inside!?" Ludwig wonders, "vhat could they possibly be shipping out from this village?"

The barrel shakes for a moment.

"vhat the... did I just see that barrel move? Let's see..."

Ludwig continues to observe it some more.

"I've seen this pattern somewhere before..." Ludwig says to himself then the barrel moves, "ah! It's moving!"

"Right! Give it another push, da!" Ivan says from inside.

"Aaargh! The barrel spoke!" Ludwig says.

The barrel tips over, and Ludwig exclaims "Gargh!". Ludwig is hopping up and down, armor rattling, while the barrel is lying on the ground, Ivan, Yao, and Arthur are standing beside it.

"Prince, vhat in the world is going on!? You scoundrel! Is this your doing!?" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig, please!" Yao says.

"Yes, your highness..."

"Ivan, I do not know what to say. I never knew anything suspicious was going on at the castle..." Yao says.

"We still do not know for sure what they are, da" Ivan says.

"This is not the time to panic... I must get the princess onboard the cargo ship somehow then we can head back to Alexandria Castle" Ludwig thinks.

"Rusty, do you know where the airship is going?" Ivan asks.

"...L-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum"

"That is convenient! Did you ask someone, da?"

"Th-The old man in the shack told me! So it must be true!"

"You are acting strange..."

Ludwig says something but Ivan doesn't hear him as another Black Waltz suddenly zips besides the them and moves around erratically, catching them off guard.

"Prince Yao, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!" Black Waltz No. 2 says.

"You were all sent by the castle, da?" Ivan asks.

"Vhat? Vhat are you talking about!?" Ludwig asks.

"You were all unconscious from the blizzard. He said he was a Black Waltz" Ivan tells him.

"Are you the one who defeated No. 1? I am Black Waltz No. 2!My power, magic, and speed make me far superior to No. 1! Resistance is futile! Come, Prince. The queen awaits!"

"No, I will not return to the castle, aru" Yao says

"Come with me, or you'll regret it!" Black Waltz No. 2 warns.

"Vait! I, Ludwig, shall escort the prince back to the castle!"

"Kee hee hee! You think I care? I won't let you stand in the way of my mission!" Black Waltz No. 2 says.

Black Waltz No. 2 attacks them but avoids attacking Yao. As the team fight Black Waltz No. 2, Yao uses his white magic to heal any injuries Black Waltz No. 2 inflicts. At the end of the fight, Black Waltz No. 2 collapses on the ground, going "W-Why...!" before dying.

"Black Waltz No. 2... did my mother really send him to capture me, aru?" Yao ponders.

"It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit. He vas just another criminal, scheming to use the prince for some evil deed" Ludwig says.

"Have I not been careful enough, aru?"

"Your noble upbringing cannot be disguised so easily"

"It is hard to hide someone when you insist on Walking around yelling 'Prince!' everywhere, da" Ivan points out.

Ivan turns to Yao, as Ludwig shakes his hands in anger.

"Now, Yao-Yao, about the border crossing..." Ivan says.

"Yes?" Yao replies.

"Why do we not hitch a ride on this airship?"

"Yes, Lindblum should not be too far by airship. But why do we not get some rest before we go?"

"It might leave without us if we do. Wait here while I ask the people inside if we can hitch a ride, da"

"I-I shall go ask them!" Ludwig says.

"Oh, really. How come?" Ivan asks.

"I-It is not for your benefit! I am only doing this for the prince!" Ludwig runs off.

"Ludwig... he was so adamant about going back to the castle before... an airship full of barrels like the ones I saw at the castle... Ludwig was against going..." Yao wonders, "Ivan, is this ship really headed for Lindblum?"

"No. It will probably take us straight to Alexandria Castle" Ivan tells him.

"But why? Did you not just say we should get on the ship?"

"da, I know. Trust me"

The airship's engine starts to power up, as its propellors begin to move.

"It is moving. What is Ludwig up to?" Ivan says, "we have to get on, Yao-Yao"

"On a ship that is not going to Lindblum!?" Yao asks.

"I do not have time to explain"

Ivan runs towards the airship, waves to Yao and Arthur then runs off. Yao and Arthur find Ivan in front of the ladder going onto the airship.

"This way, da!" Ivan says.

Arthur walks up to him, jumps onto the ladder, and climbs up. Ivan turns to Yao.

"Hurry up!" Ivan says but Yao shakes his head, "you have nothing to worry about. Hurry, before she takes off!"

"But..." Yao says.

"I will take you to Lindblum. I promise!"

Ivan runs behind Yao and pushes him onto the ladder.

"Fine, I will get on, aru!" Yao says.

"It is taking off!" Ivan says.

As Yao climbs up the ladder, Ivan jumps on as well, lifting his hand and touching his butt.

"Ooo, soft..." Ivan says.

"Aaah!" Yao screams.

The airship takes off into the air and flies away from Dali. Yao, Ivan and Arthur are standing on the edge of the airship.

"Come on, it is not like I did it on purpose" Ivan says.

"Please, enough, aru" Yao says, "and you did"

"There is that royal tone in your voice again" Ivan turns to Arthur, "...are you okay, Arthur?"

"Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky..." Arthur says.

"Let us go inside, Arthur" Yao suggests.

Yao and Arthur go into the airship via the door.

"I trust you, Ivan" Yao goes into the airship.

"I get the feeling he doesn't quite trust me yet... maybe he'll reward me with a kiss or two if I try hard enough" Ivan says.

Yao opens the door quickly, "Ivan!"

"What is it? Something wrong, da?" Ivan asks.

"Come inside and see, aru"

Ivan and Yao enter the airship and see the black mage "dolls", up and about, moving and working.

"Umm... what the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur asks.

"Wow, they are alive, and they are moving around! So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones, da?" Ivan says.

"Looks that way" Arthur says.

"Arthur, were you able to talk to any of them?"

"No, then again it's not like I've tries to talk to them yet"

"Da, it helps when you do. I need to go upstairs for a little bit. I have got to turn the ship around before it reaches the castle" Ivan heads up a ladder to the main deck.

Ludwig is on the ground.

"How could this happen...? Vhat am I to do...? I never expected things to go so badly... I cannot believe the ship took off vithout the prince! Vhat vill I say to Queen Brahne...?" Ludwig cries.

"What were you doing? You almost took off without us!" Ivan says.

"That is because... this ship's crew..." Ludwig stands up, "vhy, you...! Where is the prince!?"

"In the engine room, da"

"He is on the ship!?" Ivan nods, "all is vell, now. This ship is returning to the castle. You vill be hanged for the kidnapping of a member of the royal family! Enjoy your freedom vhile you can"

"Whatever" Ivan runs to the bridge of the airship.

"At last! Queen Brahne is sure to be pleased. However...the prince vould have been left behind vithout the thief's aid. I shall petition for a life sentence on his behalf. Yes, that vould be the honorable thing! But that was because the crew vouldn't listen! I must run a background check on them. Ah, yes. It is my duty as a knight!" Ludwig says to himself.

The airship begins to shake and rattle.

"Vh-vhat the!" Ludwig says.

The airship turns 180° and heads in the opposite direction, towards Lindblum. Meanwhile, in the distance, a Black Waltz stands up, spreading its wings, as the sound of lightning is heard.

Back on the airship, Ivan is behind the wheel, spinning it around, while a Black Mage stands there dumbfoundedly, simply saying "..."

"Y-Y-Y" Ludwig stutters.

"What is wrong? Something stuck in your throat, da?" Ivan teases.

"Y-You insolent fool! Turn the ship around!" Ludwig demands.

Ludwig tries to hit Ivan, but he moves out of the way each time Ludwig takes a swing.

"I vill have your head for that!" Ludwig yells.

Two more Black Mages enter the room.

"I think we upset them" Ivan says.

"But they didn't respond to anything until now... you're the one vho started this trouble!" Ludwig faces the Black Mages, "I apologize! Please vait vhile I take this fool into custody and turn this ship around."

The Black Mages walk out of the room, towards the front of the airship's deck.

"Vh-vhat's wrong?" Ludwig asks.

Meanwhile, at the front of the deck, Yao and Arthur are talking. Yao walks off the and Arthur follows a few seconds later. Black Waltz No. 3 swoops down, landing.

"Bloody hell, not again!" Arthur yells as he is hit by a lightning bolt from Black Waltz No. 3.

"Arthur! Are you okay!?" Yao asks.

"So, No. 2 was defeated by a small child! You are no match against my power! Kwahahaha! Prince, stay there while I eliminate this child!" Black Waltz No. 3 says.

"I'm not a child you git... get him flying mint bunny!" Arthur yells.

"You are not okay, aru" Yao says.

The Black Mages all walk in front of Arthur.

"Are you protecting him? Nonsense. You are no different from mindless dolls! What can you do?" Black Waltz No. 3 asks.

Yao drags Arthur away.

"Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz? I said, get out of my way!" Black Waltz No. 3 fires a lightning blot, blasting one Black Mage away.

Black Waltz No. 3 is firing lightning bolts left and right. Black Mages are being hit and killed. A bunch of them are flying off the airship. Barrels of Black Mages are flying off, exploding in mid-air, as pieces of wood fly about. Arthur would have looked on in horror and sorrow if he wasn't still slightly out of it from the attack... we'll give him a moment.

"Okay, I'm fine now" Arthur says.

Good, now where was I... ah, yes.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Ludwig then look forward at the villainous Black Waltz No. 3, arms crossed and eyes glowing red.

"Vh-vhat cruelty!" Ludwig says.

"You wanker! I'll get you for that!" Arthur runs out of the bridge to Black Waltz No. 3's direction.

"Master Arthur, I shall assist you!" Ludwig follows Arthur.

"Hey, you guys!" Ivan sighs, "Yao-Yao!"

"Yes?" Yao replies.

"We will take care of the Black Waltz. You steer the ship. Things are going to get even more dangerous from here on. It is not too late to turn back. You can go back to the castle or cross South Gate into Lindblum. It is your choice!" Yao nods, "I will be with you either way! But try not to crash the ship, da"

Yao nods again. Ivan leaves the room to join up with Arthur and Ludwig. As he leaves, Yao shouts "Be careful, Ivan!" and he replies with "I will be fine, da!"

"Whywould you do such a thing!? Weren't they your friends!?" Arthur asks, "and why the hell did you zap me?! I'm not a bloody black mage, regardless of what was said at the beginning! I'm a wizard!"

"You fool. Do I look like some lowly black mage soldier?" Black Waltz No. 3 asks.

"Even if they veren't your allies, vhat you did was reprehensible!" Ludwig says.

"Kwahahaha! Worry not about them: many more are being produced even now!" Black Waltz No. 3 laughs.

Ivan joins Arthur and Ludwig.

"What are you?" Ivan asks.

"Ah, the prince's bodyguards have gathered! How very convenient!" Black Waltz No. 3 says.

"Answer me!"

"It wouldn't do you any good if I answered, since you're all going to die! Kwahahaha! I will eliminate any who stand in my way!"

Black Waltz No. 3 attacks them but proves to be useless against Arthur's magic (I think he may have went a little overboard with his spells). At the end of the battle, it's on its hands and knees, defeated.

"Yo... You scum...! I exist only to kill!" Black Waltz No. 3 flies away.

"Just how many Black Waltzes do ve have to fight!? This is becoming ridiculous!" Ludwig says.

"I think that was the last one" Ivan says.

"How do you know!? Are you...!?"

"He said 'Waltz,' right? Do not you think No. 3 would be the last one?" Ivan asks, "I can see South Gate... he is gonna go for it!" he thinks.

Ivan walks back to the bridge, as Arthur looks at one of the Black Mage's hat, sitting on the edge of the airship.

Zorn and Thorn, on a small airplane-type airship, looking at the airship battle.

"Did you see that?" Zorn asks.

"That, I did see!" Thorn says.

"Our enhanced black mages!"

"Our black mage enhancements!"

"All defeated!"

"Betrayed us, Ludwig did! It is all his fault!"

Zorn stands up, looking ahead and letting go of the steering wheel, "huh?"

"Unstable, the ship becomes! Don't let go of the steering wheel!"

"No. 3 is coming back!"

"True is it!? Hurray!"

"But something is wrong... it's broken!"

"Made its magic too powerful, we did!"

"There's nothing we can do now! We shall depart!"

"Depart shall we!"

"Run away!" Zorn and Thorn say.

They jump out, using their Jester-outfits as makeshift parachutes. Black Waltz No. 3 soars into the small aircraft and takes control of it.

"I exist only to kill! I exist only to kill! I exist only to kill! I exist only to kill...!" Black Waltz No. 3 says over and over.

Meanwhile, back in the bridge of the airship...

"Do you see South Gate?" Ivan asks.

"Yes!" Yao replies.

"South Gate is a huge gate built exclusively for airships, but... maneuvering through it could be tricky. Do you want me to do it, Yao-Yao?"

"I want to do it on my own, aru"

"Da. We don't have clearance. They might close the gate on us. It should be okay, though. Security was lax when I came through here on the theater ship. It will be fine, Captain Yao-Yao!"

"Roger, aru!"

"...it is old, but the engine's got power"

"Ve must turn back! Prince! Please turn the ship around! The Black Waltz is heading straight toward us on an airship! He might crash into us!" Ludwig pleas

"Yao-Yao, Rusty is right! It is headed straight for us! Punch it! Go through South Gate!" Ivan says.

Ludwig hops around frantically before waving his hand at Ivan, "don't be ridiculous! Vhat if the gate closes on us!?"

"There is no way we can outmaneuver him in this cargo ship! Ve'll slide in before the gate closes and shut him out! That's our only chance! Rusty! Turn the power up to max vith that lever over there!"

Ludwig grudingly goes to the lever.

"Yao-Yao, stay on course no matter what, da!" Ivan says.

"Okay, aru!"

"I know we can make it!"

The airship makes its way to the South gate, being controlled by Yao. Arthur continues to look at the hat of one of the black mages, as the Black Waltz No. 3 flies by. Its airship approaches Arthur's location, as the hat flies off the edge. The Black Waltz No. 3 powers up for a lightning attack, but Arthur counters with a big fire blast, knocking the Black Waltz No. 3 and his ship for a wallop.

"That's what... you get for..." Arthur falls down.

Ivan catches him before he hits the floor. The Black Waltz No. 3's ship stops spinning, recovers, and resumes following the airship. As the airship enters South Gate, its doors begin to close. The Black Waltz No. 3, near Arthur and Ivan, charges up for another attack, a ball of blue lightning forming in his hand, until suddenly, due to the lightning, a small fire breaks out of his aircraft. Moments later, it explodes, spinning and exploding inside South Gate, as the airship makes its way out, and the gate closes.

The airship flies through the air, from South Gate to Lindblum and soon reaches Lindblum. Back inside the bridge of the airship, with Yao controlling it, Ivan places Arthur near the doorway, Ludwig is slouching, and Ivan heads inside and kneels to look at the engine.

"I think we pushed it a little too hard, da" Ivan says and Arthur wakes up, "oh so you are alive"

"Of course I'm alive, git!" Arthur snaps, "why is everyone so silent?"

"That is my line!" Ivan snaps, followed by some kolkols.

"S-sorry... continue"

"Da, I will... we made it! Come on, cheer up!"

"South Gate was badly damaged... it was my fault, was it not, aru?" Yao says.

"Do not worry about it! They'll fix it up in no time" Ivan tells him.

"You idiot! The cargo ship vas vrecked, ve lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed! I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig" Yao says.

"Yes, Prince!"

"I did not mean to get you involved... but you saved us. I thank you, aru"

"Such kind words! I am not vorthy! Vell, now I've made up my mind! I vow to protect you, Prince, until ve return to the castle!" Ludwig says.

"How do you feel about that, Yao-Yao? He'll follow you to the end of the world" Ivan says.

"It is okay, Ivan. Hey, I can see the main gate of Lindblum, aru" Yao says.

"That's Lindblum Castle!? How gigantic...!" Ludwig says.

"The city of Lindblum is inside the castle"

"I guess Yao-Yao and I will go our seperate ways once we reach Lindblum..." Ivan thinks.

"I see..." Ludwig says.

"Just when we were beginning to get close..." Ivan thinks, "hey Arthur, why do we not go out to the deck, da"

"Why, your not going to throw me off for stealing one line are you?" Arthur asks.

"Maybe later, now you have to see Lindblum from above! It is the best!" Ivan says, "look, the Falcon's Gate is right in front of us!"


	6. Chapter 5: Lindblum

A gate opens, and the airship enters Lindblum. Huge buildings and dozens upon dozens of airships flying everywhere. Another gate opens, in the main castle, and the airship heads towards it.

Inside the castle, the airship is parked and the four walk out of it.

"Wow! This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!" Arthur says.

"Da, they do not call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing" Ivan says.

"An indoor airship dock! This is truly amazing...! Even her Majesty's Red Rose vould easily fit in here" Ludwig says.

"Yao-Yao, you do not look too impressed. Have you been here before, da?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, I came here a few times when I was little... I have not been here since my father passed away, aru" Yao says.

Three Lindblum guards walk up to them.

"Here comes the welcoming committee" Ivan says.

"That's a really old airship" the Elite Guard says.

"Greetings. I am Prince Yao Til Alexandros. I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid, aru"

"You must be kidding! No member of the royal family, let alone a prince, would ever ride in such a shabby airship. And look at the company you're keeping."

"How dare you accuse the prince of lying!? The prince vas forced to come here under extreme circumstances!" Ludwig snaps.

"Then show me some kind of proof of your royal heritage" the Elite Guard says.

"Very well..." Yao walks up to the Elite Guard and shows him something.

"This pendant...is it a Falcon Claw!? ...No. The shape is a little different. Call Minister Artania!"

One of the guards walks away. Ludwig turns to speak to Ivan.

"If you veren't such a filthy-looking oaf, they would not be so suspicious of us!" Ludwig says.

"I am not the idiot wiht the loud voice, and the dirty, rusty armor" Ivan protests.

"VHAT!?"

Minister Artania appears. The Elite Guard turns around and approaches him.

"What is going on?" Minister Artania asks.

"Sir, we have unknown visitors who wish to see the regent. And one of them is carrying a pendant that looks like a Falcon Claw" the Elite Guard says.

Minister Artania sees the group, "you are dismissed. I'll take care of this"

"Yes, sir!" the Elite Guard leaves with the other remaining guard.

Yao runs up to the Minister. The other three follow behind him.

"Uncle Artania, aru!" Yao says.

"It's good to see you, Prince. Please follow me. The regent is waiting" Minister Artania says.

Yao looks confused. They follows him and head to the lift, and they head up.

"Lindblum Castle has three levels, all connected by this lift. From the Base Level, which lies below the Mist, you can take a trolley to the harbor and the back gate. Ships hardly arrive at the harbor anymore since travel by air has become so popular. The Mist poses great danger, so we've sealed off everything. Just above the Base Level is the Mid Level. You can ride the air cab from the Mid Level to go to town. The Upper Level contains the royal chamber and conference room. Access to that level is restricted, because the regent himself resides there." Minister Artania tells them.

"Hey, Yao-Yao, what is Regent Cid like? I lived in Lindblum for a while but I have never met him" Ivan asks.

"Regent Cid is very wise. He always thinks ahead. He may seem a bit odd at times, but he is very dependable. He and my father were best friends... I wonder if he will even listen to what I have to say..." Yao says.

"Do not worry. We are not leaving until he does"

"We will arrive at the Upper Level shortly" Minister Artania says.

They arrive at the Upper Level, and Minister Artania enters Cid's room first.

"Sire, Prince Yao of Alexandria wishes to see you" Minister Artania says.

Yao enters the room and bows. He looks at Cid's throne, which is empty.

"Prince, is something vrong?" Ludwig asks.

"The regent is not here, and I do not know who... take a look at the throne, aru" Yao says.

"Vhat in the world...?"

A small, white oglop peeks out from behind the throne.

"Gwok-gwok. Gwok-gwok!" the oglop jumps onto the throne and starts hopping towards them, "greetings!"

"OG...? OGLOP!" Ludwig forward and punches the oglop back to the throne.

"Sire!" Minister Artania

"What!?" Ludwig says.

"Wh...!?" Yao says.

Ivan walks into the room.

"Yao-Yao, what is wrong? Why are you not talking to -" Ivan says, "GEEZ! That is an oglop!"

Arthur walks in.

"Last time I heard Lindblum was not being run by oglops... what is going on?" Arthur asks.

"Vhat is the meaning of this!? How dare you greet the prince like this!? Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately, and call the regent!" Ludwig says.

"Please, settle down! You ARE before the regent!" Minister Artania tells them.

"Vhat!? Enough of your nonsense!" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig, stand down. I remember that moustache. Is that really you, Uncle Cid, aru?" Yao asks.

"Yes. Greetings, all gwok. I am Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum. I knew it was you - I recognized your pendant's description; it's so much like my 'Falcon Claw'. I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet. You have truly gwok become a fine lady. I, on the other hand..." Regent Cid says.

"Allow me to explain. About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep. Unfortunately, we were too late... The regent had been transformed into an oglop, and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted" Minister Artania tells them.

"My goodness..." Yao says.

"Whoever pulled this off had to be highly skilled, like me, da" Ivan says.

"Hmph! I'll bet it vas you!" Ludwig says.

"That's not possible" Regent Cid says.

"How can you be so sure? Do you know who we are?" Ivan asks.

"Of course. I may be a bug gwok, but I am still the ruler of Lindblum" Regent Cid tells Ivan.

"Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. I desperately need to speak to you about my mother, aru" Yao says.

Regent Cid hops off the throne, "that's what I figured" he walks down the steps in front of the throne, to Yao, "but I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow. Why don't you all get some rest for today?"

"Thank you, aru" Yao says.

"It is time for lunch. Please follow me" Minister Artania says.

Later, Ivan is walking on a street in Lindblum, about to enter a bar.

"I cannot stand the food at the castle. It is way too high-class for my tastes. How can anyone get full on that stuff? The cheap food here is a lot better. Today's special is... Soup du Silence. Not bad... wonder if they have any vodka" Ivan says as he walks into the bar/resturant, "privet, pops. I'll have the stupid special and some vodka"

"Who said that!?" Bobo asks, "Ivan... I figured it was you."

"How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess... have a seat. Your soup'll be ready in a minute"

"Do you mind? You're standing in everyone's way" Lillan says.

Ivan steps out of the way so Lilian, a waitress, can pass, before walking up to her.

"I am not talking to her" Ivan says.

Why not?

"Because I will be asking my Yao-Yao to become one with me, he would not agree if I flirt with her"

I doubt he'll agree even if you don't but... we'll skip that part then. Want to skip the monkey-tail part too?

"Monkey-tail part..." Ivan looks round, "look, it is Kiku, privet"

"Oh, konichiwa Ivan-kun" Kiku says.

"So, how are you, Kiku?"

"I am werr Ivan-kun"

Both of them stand together, in front of the counter.

"How long has it been?" Ivan asks.

"About three years" Kiku says.

"Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfriend?"

"No...wait, what boyfriend?"

"Um..." Ivan looks at the script, "Heracles"

"Oh... then no"

"So... what brings you to Lindblum?"

"The Festivar of the Hunt. What erse? It is a good oppurtunity to test my skirrs"

"Oh... well, I am sure you will find him someday, da"

"Are you not participating?"

"...Nyet. I think I will pass"

"If you wish"

"...Are you ever going to go back?"

"I have no reason to return to Burmecia. There is nothing there for me anymore"

Later, back in the castel, Cid is walking up to his throne, with Yao following him.

"So, how is the queen? Is she still as vibrant as ever?" Regent Cid asks.

"Errr... yes" Yao says, "she is huge, how the hell is that considered vibrant?" he thinks, "but...since Father died, Mother has been acting very strangely, aru"

"I'm not surprised gwok-gwok. They loved each other so much"

"We have not spoken much lately. Also, a suspicious man has been prowling the castle. I do not know what is going on anymore... I fear that she might be planning something terrible. I have brought this matter to everybody's attention, but no one has taken me seriously. They all think I am distraught over losing Father, aru"

"I understand why you are so eager. I'm happy that you came to me for help."

"At this point, I think you are the only person Mother will listen to. When I heard that Lindblum's theater ship was coming to Alexandria, I decided to sneak on board and come here no matter what. I just never expected the crew to kidnap me, aru"

"It was me... I was the one who ordered Tantalus to kidnap you" Yao looks confused, "I once promised your father gwok, that should anything happen, I would protect you. We've known about the disturbances in Alexandria for some time. But had we acted directly, it would've started a war. So, I asked Baku for help. He and I go way back. The play was the perfect cover to enter Alexandria and get you out. No one would suspect Lindblum was behind it. We were gwok forced to take action, because we knew Alexandria would never seek our help. I'm relieved we were able to get you here"

"At the Village of Dali, we saw numerous black mages. They looked like golems, controlled by some powerful magic. On top of that, they were being created under Alexandria's supervision. I do not know what is going on but if Mother is planning to use them for war..."

"We won't let that happen. Even if she were to command an army of black mages, she won't make a move as long as we have our airship fleet. Don't worry gwok-gwok. Everything will be fine."

"I am so sorry, Uncle, aru"

'Now, now, come on. Don't be so formal. I'm helping you because I am your Uncle Cid, not because I am the regent of Lindblum"

"Thank you so much, aru"

Regent Cid leads Yao to a different room.

"What is this place, aru?" Yao asks.

"The heart and soul of Lindblum: our airship dock. This is Dock No. 1, where we conduct our research gwok" Regent Cid tells him.

"But...where are the airships, aru?"

"Lonely, isn't it? We had a new airship model in here about six months ago. It was our latest creation; it didn't require Mist to fly"

"The man who attacked you, was he the one who ran off with it, aru?"

"Good guess, but no... Actually... I met a lovely lady at the pub..."

"Oh no, aru"

"When Hilda found out about my little affair, she used her magic and turned me into an oglop. Then she stormed off in the new airship, which I named Hilda Garde. Pretty ironic, eh?" Regent Cid says, "she hasn't been back since gwok. I've been working on Hilda Garde 2, but it hasn't been going too well. My mind just isn't the same as an oglop. I'm hopeless... but that doesn't mean I can't help you. I'll do my best for Alexandria"

"Thank you... but with South Gate badly damaged, I don't know how we can get to Alexandria, aru"

"Don't worry. South Gate is being repaired as we speak. Once the repairs are finished, we'll go to Alexandria"

"Yes. I am sure Mother will finally open her eyes to the truth, aru" Yao says, "Uncle, is something wrong, aru?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking... about how the theater ship crashed. Baku sure has good men working under him..."

At the inn, Ivan wakes up, stretches, and stands in front of a window, looking outside. Arthur walks into the room.

"Good morning" Arthur says.

"You are up early, da" Ivan says.

"Lindblum is very lively place, almost as lively as London"

"Lindblum has always been like this... I am not sure why you are comparing Lindblum to London but people come here from all over the world... on Gaia not Earth. Some of them come here to become airship engineers, sculptors, actors... I do not even remember why I came here my first time. Before I knew it, I was living here with my Tantalus... brothers?"

"Yeah... this world is strange. So does Tantalus live here?"

"Da. Their hideout is in the Theater District. I am going to go there right now. Do you wish to come along?"

"Not really, I'm gonna go look around town, I want to see how this world differs from our own"

"Okay, have fun and try not to cook anything, da"

"Hey!"

"I am not a horse so I do not eat hay" Ivan ushers Arthur out, "it is fun to tease him"

Later Ivan exits the Inn.

"Wait, another ATE" Ivan says.

**-Small-Town Knight in a Big City-**

Ludwig is walking in the Business District.

"Vhat a huge town! I'm completely lost" Ludwig talks to a passerby, "pardon me..."

"Geez... You're dressed awful funny" Female Red Mage says.

"I am Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt of Alexandria, und I humbly request your assistance to get back to the castle"

"Ha-ha-ha! That's a new one! Nice try, but I don't date bums. You should really scrape that rust off, it's disgusting"

"Vha...?"

Ludwig walks over to a stand of pickles.

"Huh?"

"Do you always strike out that badly?" Grandma Pickle asks, "I think you need a new line. A little shine wouldn't hurt, either."

"Vhat are these things?" Ludwig asks.

"They're called gysahl pickles. They're one of Lindblum's delicacies. Do you wanna try one?"

"...It smells terrible!"

"The worse they smell, the better they taste"

"I guess I'll try one" Ludwig picks up a pickle and eats it, "UGHUAAA! !" he falls down.

"Oh, my. Even the locals don't eat them in one bite"

"Phew... but you're right. They are good"

**-Small-Town Knight in a Big City end-**

"That was funny" Ivan says as he runs from the door of the Inn to the Aircab terminal, on the other side of the road, "oh look, another one"

**-Arthur's Shopping-**

Arthur is in an item shop.

"Wow, this nut smells really good. I think I'll buy one. This place has a lot of unusual things." Arthur looks at a sign, "Alice's Item Shop, Festival of the Hunt Sale ends today! So there's going be a festival, sounds fun"

Arthur walks to the counter.

"Hello miss. I would like to buy this"

"Oh, are you friends with the moogles?" Alice asks.

"Huh?"

"This item is called a Kupo Nut. Kupo Nuts are moogles' favourite food"

"Oh. I didn't know that"

"I think that's the last one. Go ahead, honey. It's on me"

"Really!? Thank you very much!" Arthur received a Kupo Nut, "so what is this Festival of the Hunt like?"

"Well, we let a bunch of animals loose and..."

"So, there's going to be a lot of animals. I wonder what the wildlife here looks like" Arthur wonders, "sounds interesting, thank you!"

Arthur runs out of the store.

"What's so interesting about fighting savage beasts...? Wait a minute! Did I say 'animals' again!?"

**-Arthur's Shopping end-**

"I get the feeling I may have to save him later" Ivan says as he hops onto the air cab and is brought to the Theater District, "another, I am really enjoying these"

**-Steam Engine-**

Ludwig is walking on a path leading towards the castle.

"I'm lost again... vhere is the prince? The town is big, the castle is big, vhy does everything have to be so big!?"

Ludwig looks in various directions, then talks to a nearbye man.

"Pardon me. Can you tell ve where I am?" Ludwig asks.

"What, you're lost?" Grandpa asks, "gee... you're a solder for cryin' out loud. This is the bridge that connects the castle and the airship docks. That big building in front of us houses the docks" he points up at the gigantic building.

"Vh-vhat is that large airship!?"

"Amazing, isn't it? It's the Hilda Garde 2. Since it is equipped with a steam engine, developed by the regent himself, it can fly without Mist"

"Impossible. How can it fly vithout being powered by Mist?"

"What cave did you just crawl out of!? This is the age of steam power! The source of steam power is water. It's much safer than Mist. Heh-heh-heh! A bright future awaits us all!" Grandpa man walks away, as Ludwig looks up at the Hilda Garde 2.

**-Steam Engine end-**

"He got lost" Ivan laughs, "oh look, I am now in the Theater District"

Ivan finds the Tantalus building. He walks in and looks around.

"I figured there would not be anybody here...it looks like no one's been here for a while" Ivan walks over to the site and leans against a wall, "what to do, what to do...?"

Large gears on the back wall begin to turn.

"It is that late already... I wonder what Yao-Yao i's doing"

A bell on the back wall, probably being powered by the gears, begins to move and ring.

"Oh, I can find out now" Ivan says, looking at the, "ATE screen, da"

**-What can I do?-**

Yao is in the guest bedroom of Lindblum Castle.

"...A bell is ringing... A performance in the Theater District must have just ended, aru"

Yao walks towards the stairs, but a guard runs up it to block her way.

"Is there anything you need, Your Highness?" the Elite Guard asks.

"No, thank you. I am thinking of going outside and having a look around, aru" Yao says.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we cannot grant this request. Right now, there are many people coming to Lindblum for the Festival of the Hunt. Therefore, things are quite chaotic in the town, making security rather difficult. Also, very few people know of your presence here. It's for your own safety. Please understand"

Yao sighs, "what a pain, I understand, aru"

Yao walks to a bed and sits on it, "I cannot stand sitting around like this. I did not come here to be protected. I just want to help Mother... for some reason... I bet Ivan is spying on me right now, aru"

**-What can I do? end-**

Ivan is still learning against the wall, "how does he know... oh wait, he has already seen this"

Two small kids, a boy and a girl, run in.

"There he is!" Bunce says.

"I told you he'd be here" Lucilla says.

Ivan stops learning against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were back? We're in Tantalus, too, you know" Bunce says.

"Da?" Ivan asks.

"Yeah. Uncle Baku said if we find some treasure, we can be in Tantalus, too" Lucilla tells Ivan.

"Yeah. Check this out" Bunce and Ivan walk to each others.

Ivan looks at something in his hand, "wow, those are trick sparrow's wings! That is some treasure you have found, da!"

"Yay!" Lucilla says.

"Yipee!" Bunce cheers, "so, did the plan work?"

"Da. Prince Yao is at the castle"

"Really!? Wow..." Lucilla says, "so, what's he like?"

"Does he look as girly as people say he does?" Bunce asks.

"Da he does, he is very cute" Ivan tells them.

"I bet he misses you" Lucilla says.

"Yeah. You should go see him" Bunce says.

"Good luck!"

"See ya!"

Both of the kids run out.

"I wonder if he got to talk to Cid... maybe I should go see him..." Ivan says and leaves the Tantalus building, "another ATE... about Tanatlus, da"

**-Baku and His Crew-**

Baku and company are walking towards some sort of stone structure. Underneath a bridge connecting outside of a forest-area and the stone structure is a running river.

"A-CHOO!" Baku sneezes.

Cinna kneels down near some plants.

"Phew, that tasted good! I can't believe we found a way out of Evil Forest before it got petrified!" Cinna says.

"It's all thanks to our bro, who pointed out the river before he took the map to Ivan. What do we do now, Boss? We gotta save our brother..." Marcus says.

"Yer right. But first, we'll let the guys outside drink some water from the lake. Cinna, bring them over" Baku orders.

Cinna runs off the screen.

"Hey, about Blank... I think it's better that Evil Forest stays petrified..." Bakus says.

"Are you serious!?" Marcus asks.

"Don't get me wrong. I ain't sayin' this out of concern for our safety"

"Then...why?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't wanna be saved if it meant Evil Forest was gonna be restored, too..."

"...You're right"

"We gotta start lookin'. There's gotta be another way to cure his petrification somehow. We ain't too late. We gotta do what we can"

"I gotcha, Boss!"

Marcus runs to the stone structure, which seems to be blocked off from entering. Meanwhile, Cinna has long since returned and taken his spot on the right side of the screen, near the water.

"Hey, Cinna... What are you doing over there?" Baku asks.

"This springwater might make some good coffee! I'll get the fixin's!" Cinna tells him.

"Do I gotta remind you what happens to members who don't listen to their boss?"

"N-NO! Please, not that! I'll bring everyone over right now!" Cinna runs off.

**-Baku and His Crew end-**

"He does not scare me, da" Ivan says.

Ivan leaves the Theater District and returns via the aircab to the castle. Once there, he heads to the guest bedroom area. Ludwig is there, and appears to be deep in thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asks.

"You! Vhat have you done vith the prince!? Vhere is he!?" Ludwig asks.

"Take it easy. I just got here, da"

"The prince is gone! He was supposed to stay in this room"

"That sounds boring, maybe he went out for a little walk, da"

"How can you be so calm!? This is a very serious matter! Have you forgotten all the danger he faced just to get here!? Vhat if something terrible happens to him!? Vhat am I doing here!? I must go find him! Out of my way!"

Ludwig runs out of the room. Ivan leaves the room.

"I wonder where he went..." Ivan says.

Ivan heads to the water fountain, in the room which has three exits; one leading to the airship dock, one leads to the lift, and the third one leading to the room which has the door to the bedroom. He hears someone singing.

"That song... I have heard it somewhere before. That cute voice... it is Yao-Yao. He is upstairs"

Ivan tries to go to the area with the lift, but the hallway leading there is being blocked by a guard, and he won't let him.

"Sorry. Only authorized personnel can use the lift" Soldier says.

"I have got to get past this guy somehow. Maybe if I disguise myself as a guard, he will let me through" Ivan says.

Ivan leaves for another room, and wakes up a sleeping guard.

"Hey, wake up!" Ivan says.

"...Huh?" Sleepy Soldier says.

"I just saw a suspicious character wandering around!"

"WHAT!? Wh-Where!?"

"Upstairs. Follow me, da"

The soldier runs up the stairs and heads out towards the water fountain room, but Ivan, standing beside the door to the guest bedroom, tells him to stop.

"No! In here!" Ivan says.

"Huh!?" Sleepy Soldier asks.

The Sleepy Soldier and Ivan run in through the door. If anyone was outside the room they would hear the following...

"Alright, you bastard! Show yourself!" Sleepy Soldier yells, "hey, what are you doing!?"

Sound of punches and kicks can be heard in the room... by no one. A moment later, Ivan runs out of the room, garbed in the soldier's clothes.

"That was easy, da" Ivan returns to the Water Fountain room, 'I should be able to get on the lift now"

Ivan gets past the soldier, onto the lift, and heads up, removing his soldier outfit. He heads to the top of the castle.

"Good thing I had my own clothes on underneath, da"

Ivan hear Yao singing as he walks up the last few steps. He's standing near the edge, birds surrounding him, flying around. He looks at Ivan, then looks up at the sky, as the birds all fly away.

"Nice song, you are board da?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, it is so boring here" Yao moans.

"I knew it, are you not wondering how I got up here?"

"Not really, you are a member of Tantalus. It must have been easy for you, aru"

"Da it was... look, there is a telescope! Let us go check it out. Come on"

Ivan and Yao walk up to the telescope.

"Hmmm..." Ivan is looking through the telescope, he can see various places, "Marshland; there is probably a lot of weird things living there. Maybe I should check it out sometime. Aerbs Mountains; those are the mountains that surround Burmecia. I guess the best ay to get there is through the cavern at the base. Ceebell River; that river flows right by South Gate. You can get to the gate by walking along the river. South Gate; Oh, there's South Gate. I wonder if they have started repairing it... it will probably take a while to fix everything. Aerbs Mountains; Alexandria is beyond those mountains. I bet they're looking for us. Forest; there is a chocobo there. Maybe I can catch a chocobo in that forest"

"Let me see" Yao says and Ivan steps aside.

"How is the view?"

"I have made so much trouble for everyone... Uncle Cid knew everything...that is why he asked Tantalus to get me out of Alexandria. No matter how hard I try, I am always a step behind in everything... I am so helpless... hey look a chocobo, it is sooo kawaii" Yao thinks.

"I am guessing you have seen the chocobo, da. What is wrong?"

"Ivan... why did you help me come here to Lindblum? Is it because your boss ordered you to? And when can I get a chocobo, aru!"

"I just wanted to help you. That is all. The boss didn't agree with me... so I ended up leaving the band... and what is it with you and cute things?"

"Really!? I am sorry, aru"

"Do not worry about it. It is not the first time I have left"

"Ivan..."

"Da? You had better not ask me to get you a chocobo"

"I was not going to. I was going to ask how were you planning to abduct me, aru?"

"Oh, we were going to put you to sleep with sleeping weed, then kidnap you. It is mostly used for kids, but a big dose can knock out an adult just as easily"

"I guess you did not need it, since I came along on my own... so can I have a chocobo?" Yao asks with puppy dog eyes.

"And you call all of use immature" Ivan sighs, "maybe later, da"

"Another thing, would you mind giving me some? I have had a hard time sleeping lately, aru"

"Um, I do not think that is a good idea. You might get addicted. Maybe all you need is some company, da?"

"Oh, please. Do you think I am that naive?"

"You were asking me for a chocobo earlier, what do you think?"

Yao is silent.

"So that song... were you singing it in the Village of Dali?" Ivan asks.

"Yes. So, you were up that night, aru" Yao says.

"What is that song, anyway?"

"I do not know. I cannot even remember where I learned it. I sing it whenever I feel sad or lonely...for some reason, it comforts me and reminds me that I'm not alone... and no it is not the theme song to Hetalia"

I know, its the song Melody's of Life.

"I guess it is a mystical song... let me hear it again, da" Ivan smiles.

Yao begins singing it again.

Ludwig is in a Weapons shop, starting at an armor setup.

"Hmm... I never expected to find such fine armor in a place like this" Ludwig says.

"Yes, I'll buy that one, too" a Customer says, "who knows when that Brahne will start another war..."

"VHAT!? The queen would never start a var! You dare speak ill of the queen!?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a... an armor collector!"

"Oh. Well, in that case, can you recommend some good armor?"

"I...I must go!"

Ludwig walks out of the store.

Elsewhere two kids are playing with small dolls.

"GO, Knights of Pluto! Yeah!" Phillipo says.

"What are those things?" Poncho asks, "they look so stupid. I'm gonna take Cid's airships and destroy them"

"HEY, cut it out! YOU BROKE MY KNIGHT! I'm gonna go tell your mom!"

"No, come on!"

Phillipo runs off, Poncho following him. Arthur walks up and looks at the figures.

"'Royal Action Figures'? Those black mages were like toys... being controlled by someone... I wonder what spell they used to make them come to life"

Meanwhile Kiku is... well he was suppose to be hopping from a building to the top of the Tantalus building but is walking past it instead.

"I am not as young as I use to be" Kiku says.

I know, you make Yao feel ancient.

"The sky looks ominous..." Kiku says, "something is about to happen. Heracres-kun, where are you? Maybe I should rook where there are cats"

He walks away.

At the castle, Cid is at the airship dock.

"Okay!" Regent Cid says, "it should work now"

Engineer Zebolt walks into the room, "sire, it's no good."

"What!?"

"We can't stabilize the engine system. It can't run for more than ten minutes"

"Darn it...my mind hasn't been the same since I became an oglop..."

Ivan and Yao are still on top of the building near the telescope.

"Hey, Yao-Yao... I forgot what I was going to say" Ivan says.

"You were going to get me a chocobo, aru?" Yao asks.

"Nyet"

"Why not, meanie!"

"Because I said so" Ivan says, "why does he have to look so cute" he thinks.

"Fine!" Yao pouts.

"How about this? If I get first place in tomorrow's hunting festival, you and me shall go out on a date!"

"A d-date, aru?" Yao's face goes bright red.

"Come on. Pleaaase"

"F-fine, aru"

"Da, it is a date!" Ivan runs off.

Somewhere in town, two guards standing in front of a large closed carriage.

"It may be tradition, but this is a dreadful festival" Officer says, "so many lives lost every year, especially because of him..."

"Hardly. The festival is a test of manhood. I tingle with excitement every year" Captain says.

A third guard approaches them, and stands beside the closed carriage.

"This is the last carriage. All the preparations for the Festival of the Hunt are complete" Soldier says.

"Very good. Now we wait for the signal" Officer says.

"Yes, sir" Captain says.

All of a sudden, the carriage's door is let open and a slew of beasts run out. The officer exclaims something and runs away.

The Soldier runs up to someone, "the fangs have been freed"

"What!? We haven't even received the minister's authorization!" Officer says.

"We believe that they're going to release 'him' any minute" Soldier says.

"Alright, release the mus before they let him loose. Hurry!"

A doorway to a building is opened, and dozens of blue mus are released, running out.

A path located above a large gate.

"All is ready!" Soldier says, "alright. Standby!"

"This year's specimen is perfect. Nothing can stop him!" Breeder says.

The "specimen" bangs against the door repeatedly.

"Ha ha ha! What power!" Breeder says.

"Hey, make him stop! It's too early to let him loose!" Soldier says.

"How? I have no control over him"

"Dammit! Open the gate at once! The gate's gonna fall apart!"

"GO, ZAGHNOL!"

The Zaghnol runs out.

Back in the guest bedroom, Yao, Ludwig, Arthur and Kiku are gathered, waiting for Ivan.

"Where's Ivan?" Arthur wonders, "and why do I even care?"

"Please, Prince. It's for your own safety" Ludwig says.

"Okay..." Yao says.

"I wonder if Ivan-kun has improved his skills..." Kiku wonders.

Ivan walks in, "hey, guys. I am not sorry I am late"

"Alright, let's begin. You have twelve minutes to kill as many creatures as you can. The winner will be crowned Master Hunter and receive the hunter's reward. What do you wish for your hunter's reward?" Elite Guard asks.

"I shall go with vodka all the way, da!" Ivan says.

"I wirr take an Add-on... what is an add on?" Kiku asks and Yao shrugs.

"And you, Mr. Arthur?" Elite Guard asks.

Arthur thinks for a moment then remembers the card he got off the ticket booth guy, "these look valuable... I'll take a Card, thank you"

"Wait you knew I had signed you up?" Ivan asks.

"Actually I did that myself" Arthur tells him.

"You could have chosen a better prize, da"

"Okay. Vodka, an Add-on, and...a Card. The festival will begin shortly. You all have different starting points. Hunter Ivan will start in the Theater District, Hunter Kiku will start in the Industrial District and Hunter Arthur will start in the Business District" Elite Guard says.

Later only Zidane is in the bedroom. He takes the aircab out of the castle, and the Festival of the Hunt begins!

Ludwig and Yao walk up a bit then stand on the walkway above the gate where Zaghnol was freed.

"Such rudeness! Prince, they are treating you like a commoner!" Ludwig says.

"Would you shut up for once. The view here is fine, aru" Yao says.

"Hmm, you're right. I can see the entire town. Prince, look! Master Arthur is also participating!"

"I know, we were there when we found out he had entered, aru"

"MASTER ARTHUR! THE PRINCE AND I ARE ROOTING FOR YOU!"

Yao is silent.

"SHUT IT GIT! YOUR GIVING YAO-YAO A HEADACHE!" Arthur calls back.

"BUT..." Ludwig stutters

"DO YOUR BEST ARTHUR, aru" Yao calls.

Ivan gets off the aircab, as the twelve minutes begin. He... well... pretty much destroys everything that comes his way with his pipe... so I guess he wins.

"That was marvelous! All of you!" Regent Cid says.

"One hundred and thirty-nine points! Congratulations!" Minister Artania says and Ivan steps forward.

"We grant you the 'Master Hunter' and your reward" Regent Cid gives Ivan a bottle of vodka and Master Hunter.

"Oh look, it is the good stuff" Ivan says happily.

"Regent..." a Burmecia soldier, a rat like Kiku

"Hey, why am I a rat?" Kiku asks

"I have monkey tail so live with it, da" Ivan says.

Anyhow, a Burmecia soldier limps into Cid's throneroom.

"Please forgive my intrusion... I bring urgent news... from our king" Burmecia soldier says.

"The king of Burmecia?" Regent Cid asks.

"Sire, you must not let him see you like this!" Minister Artania whispers.

"Take a good look at him. An injury has blinded him" Regent Cid whispers, "continue" he says.

"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!" Burmecian Soldier says. "the enemy looks like an army of mages wearing...steeple-crowned hats"

"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately" Regent Cid tells him.

"Thank you, Regent! The king...and all of Burmecia will be most grateful! I must...return now... Ugh" he collapses on the ground.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Regent Cid orders.

"It is too late. He is gone..." Kiku says, "it is a miracre he even made it this far. I cannot berieve this is happening..."

Later, Regent Cid is sitting on his throne with Minister Artania on his right side.

"This is a problem..." Minister Artania says, "because of the festival, there are hardly any men left in the castle. It will take time to mobilize"

"We have no choice... Call back the fourth aerial division patrolling the border" Regent Cid orders.

"But if we recall the fourth, we will lose our eyes over Alexandira"

"Gwok-gwok Burmecia is our ally. We must help them"

"Steeple-crowned hats... they might be brack mages I have heard of" Kiku says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were" Arthur says.

"Could it be Mother...!?" Yao asks.

"I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for the reinforcements" Kiku says.

"I am coming with you, da" Ivan says.

"Thank you, I berieve that wourd be a good idea"

"Da, I cannot allow you to fight by yourself"

"...Thank you, Ivan-kun" Kiku bows.

"I'll come, too? I want find out what these black mages really are" Arthur says.

"Da" Ivan says.

"Then, let us go to Burmecia, aru" Yao says.

"Prince! This is a foreign matter! It has nothing to do vith us!" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig is right. We don't know if Alexandria is involved" Regent Cid says.

"But if black mages are involved... Ivan, you know what I am talking about, aru" Yao says but he remains silent, "if Mother is behind this, I will make her stop! I promise, aru!"

"I think you should stay here, da" Ivan says.

"What!?"

"I do not want my Yao-Yao to get hurt, you are safer here"

"But I have already faced great danger coming here! What is the difference, aru!?"

"Yao-Yao, this is war. A lot of people are going die, I could not live with myself if I willingly placed you in danger. How did you feel when you saw that Burmecian soldier die, just now?"

"I felt sad, of course, aru"

"Just sad? Were you not scared, too? Obviously, you have not realized how dangerous it is going to be... you could get killed. This is no time to be talking about convincing your mother of anything"

"But..."

"Now's not the time to argue" Regent Cid says.

"Regent Cid-san is right. We must head to Burmecia at once. Wirr you open the Dragon's Gate?" Kiku asks.

"Of course. If you're going by foot, leaving from that gate is the best way. Let us eat while we gwok wait for the gate to open"

They go to a room with an incredible table full of food. Ludwig and Yao are standing on one side, Arthur and Kiku on the other and Ivan and Regent Cid are standing at opposite ends of the table.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Arthur says.

"The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions. It began well over five centuries ago. It is customary to eat everything with your hands, so go on, before it gets cold" Regent Cid says.

"Thank you, Uncle, aru" Yao says.

Ludwig, Regent Cid, and Arthur dig in.

"Mmmm! It's so good!" Arthur says.

"Let us just eat. We cannot do anything until the gate opens" Ivan says.

"You are right" Kiku says.

Ivan and Kiku start eating.

"Hey, not bad!" Ivan says.

"This is vonderful! Prince, how is everything? Vhy aren't you eating?" Ludwig asks.

"Oh... I am sorry. You are right. Everything is so delicious" Yao says and starts eating.

"Indeed, it is. Especially this beef. It is superb!"

Sometime later...

"Oh, I'm so full. I'm getting sleepy now..." Arthur yawns.

Arthur, Kiku and Regent Cid fall asleep.

"Vhat the... THE FOOD IS POISONED!" Ludwig yells.

"Yao-Yao...?" Ivan falls asleep.

"How could I be so careless!? Ugh... I'm starting to feel sick...f-forgive me, Prince. I should have tastied it for poison..." Ludwig says.

"Do not be such a baby, there was none in your dish, aru" Yao says.

"Vhat...? Now that you mention it, I feel just fine. How did you know!? Prince! You didn't!"

"Ai ya, it is not poison, I am not heartless! It is just a medicinal herb Ivan gave me. Believe me, this was not what I had planned. Ludwig, I have to make my own decisions... I had no choice. Uncle Cid would never let me leave the castle, aru"

"That is because he is concerned about you!"

"I understand, but - "

"No, you don't understand...! Var is a terrible thing! You must never experience it as I have. I'm sorry, Prince. I cannot follow any orders that might put your life in danger"

"Ai ya! What was I doing during World War two again and besides what is Alexandria is behind this attack on Burmecia? It could lead to war between the three great nations. Many innocent people will die...as the prince of Alexandria, there must be something I can do. I have to help Mother... I don't want to see anything happen to her..."

"Very vell. Princess, I will follow you where you choose"

"Thank you. Let us go before everyone wakes up and get me a chocobo!"

"How does that help us stop a var?"

Yao walks over to Ivan, "I am sorry, Ivan. Come on"

"No, I'm serious here, how does your mind vork?"

Ludwig and Yao leave.

"Yao-Yao... where are you going...?"

Later everyone wakes up.

"It must have been some sort of sleeping medicine" Kiku says.

"It was sleeping weed" Ivan says.

"We've been had..." Regent Cid says.

"I gave him some because he said he was having problems sleeping" Ivan says.

"This is my brother we are tarking about" Kiku says, "I shourd have known he wourd do something rike this"

"Damn, what the heck is he thinking!?" Ivan asks.

"You mean besides wanting a chocobo?" Arthur asks.

"Da, maybe he is heading to Burmecia" Ivan says.

"Then you might still be able to catch up with him" Regent Cid says.

"Da, then we are going to Burmecia... which we were already going to do" Ivan says.

"Let us head for the Gizamaruke's Grotto. Once we pass through the grotto, we wirr be in Burmecia" Kiku says.

"You can leave from the Dragon's Gate, located on the Base Level gwok" Regent Cid says.

Ivan and company use the lift to descend to the Base Level, then travel to the Dragon's Gate, exiting it and leave Lindblum.

Cast [so far]

Freya Crescent: Japan [Kiku]

Sir Fratley: Greece [Heracles]


	7. Chapter 6: Qu's Marsh & Chocbo's Forest

When going to reach Gizamaluke's Grotto, Ivan, Kiku and Arthur arrive at a marsh which is called Qu's Marsh on the map. Eventually, thay come across... well I'll let you guess who it is.

"Dude, I'm starving... burgers..."

"What..." Ivan says.

"the..." Kiku says.

"bloody hell?" Arthur finishes when they see the hopping McDonalds burger boxes.

Thay catch a burger, then speak to this character again.

"Dude, you caught a burger!" they say.

Zidane

" I am hating to ask this but who are you?" Ivan asks.

"Me? I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero!"

"Of course you are" Ivan says, "I hope for everyone's sake you are the only one"

"Nope, I''m the one and only" Alfred says.

"Thank god"

Someone else, garbed in a chef's hat, appears.

"You pathetic, Alfred. Can't even feed yourself" Quale says.

"And your retarded" Alfred says.

"Says the fat lazy git" Arthur mutters.

They go to Quale's house.

"Can't master art of eating just chasing burgers, Alfred" Quale says.

"But, dude, burgers are the best! Especially McDs" Alfred says.

"Alfred, you in darkness. Need some light. World big place. Many many foods. Alexandria just one kingdom. You need go out more, eat other food"

"Where's Alexandria... did anyone tell ya you sound like Yoda?"

Quale turns to Ivan, "traveler, please show Alfred the world. Anywhere with burgers because that all he eat"

"You want me to take him with us?" Ivan asks,"fine"

"So I'm going with the commie bastard?" Alfred asks.

"I am a thief and for the thousandth time I am not communist anymore!"

"Sure really... alright dudes, I'll go with you 'cause I'm the hero!"

Quale and Ivan just look at each other.

"This is going to be a long journey" Arthur sighs.

Alfred, Kiku, Arthur and Ivan walk out of Quale's house. Arthur stops for a moment.

"What is wrong, Arthur?" Ivan asks.

"Apparently that man looks exactly like my grandpa... I'm a little worried now" Arthur says.

"Your grandfather looked like that Quale guy, I would be too? We should ask just to be on the safe side, da"

"Yeah... maybe its a typo"

Arthur and Ivan enter the building again.

"What wrong? Something on my face?" Quina asks.

"Right, it says here I have to ask you if you know a man named Quan?" Arthur asks.

"I not know that bigot!"Quale snaps.

"Grandpa Quan was a bit strange, but how do you know him?"

"I-I no can answer"

"Grandpa Quan looks exactly like you, ..."

"Of course. We from same tribe"

"You really do not know him?" Ivan asks.

"No! I not know this Quan!" Quale says.

"Too bad, okay question time over, lets go and find Yao-Yao" Arthur says.

"Da" Ivan says.

Ivan and Arthur leave. After exiting Quale's house, with Alfred now in their party, they exit Qu's Marsh and continue to Gizamaluke's Grotto.

After a while they enter a forest.

"Dudes, I think we're lost" Alfred says.

A moogle is riding on a Chocobo, which stops directly in front of Ivan, before backing up. The moogle approaches Ivan.

"Kupooo! I'm Mene, master of this forest! This chocobo is my friend, kupo. His name is Choco"

"Kweeeh!"

"And this is Chocobo's Forest"

"Chocobo Forest... have you seen a cute boy about this high with long hair come by... also are you by any chance missing any chocobos?" Ivan asks.

"Why'd you ask that commie bastard?" Alfred asks.

"Long story... and I am beginning to miss Ludwig" Ivan sighs.

"No. But ugly girl came by here" Mene says.

"Ugly girl... I guess he did not come this way. If he had he would still be here. Maybe he is heading toward Burmecia after all... I had better get moving"

"You in a hurry, Kupo?"

"Da, that is what I said, is it not?"

"Then take Choco. You won't run into monsters if you ride Choco. Choco, come here"

"It is okay. Do not force him, da"

"No. If Choco hates, Choco runs away. Choco, come on! Kupo!"

Choco backs up, "kweeeh!" he runs out of the forest.

"Fine. I'll just get to the point, kupo. These are Gysahl Green! You can call Choco outside the forest with these. Find chocobo footprints near the forest, kupo. Use Gysahl Greens there, and Choco will come. Choco likes you, kupo. You call, and he'll come! Please train Choco! Make him strong! Come back to this forest after you all him in the world. I'll tell you a big secret, kupo" Mene says and gives Ivan a Gyshal Greens.

"Okay... maybe Choco will act as a magnent and help me find Yao-Yao" Ivan says as he leaves.

"What was the point in that?" Alfred asks.

"Don't ask stupid questions" Arthur says as he follows Kiku out of the forest.

Cast [so far]

Quina Quen: America [Alfred]


	8. Chapter 7: Gizmaluke's Grotto&South Gate

The group eventually makes its way to Gizamaluke's can be heard in the distance. Kiku walks forward, and sees two guards on the ground.

Kiku kneels beside one, "come on, get up" he kneels beside the other one, "prease, say something"

"I do not like the looks of this" Ivan says.

"Dude, what the hell" Alfred says.

"The brack mages. Who are they?" Kiku asks, "the king might be in danger. We must hurry"

Kiku runs into the Grotto.

"I hope Yao-Yao did not come here... let us go, da" Ivan says.

Inside the Grotto, they talk to a wounded soldier.

"Are you alive?" Ivan asks.

"...Black mages... couldn't do anything" the soldier says.

"We are here to help. We are on our way to Burmecia"

"Ugh... I'm done for. Take this bell, and... go to Burmecia... the black mages... took our bells...the king's in...palace...please protec..." he falls unconscious.

"Hey! I will protect him. Do not worry" Ivan received Gizamaluke Bell.

With the bell, he opens the door.

"The bell in your hand and the door bell are ringing!" a mystery voice says as Ivan rings the bell and the door opens, and the bell breaks, "the bell in your hand shattered..."

"Who said that?" Arthur asks.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" Alfred screams.

They enter the next room, where three black mages attack a wounded Burmecian soldier, each black mage shouting "KILL!". Zorn and Thorn enter the room and jump once, in unison, before walking near the front of the room. Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku enter and they stop.

"Who are they?" Zorn asks.

"That, I don't know" Thorn replies.

"I know I have seen that one wearing the scarf somewhere before"

"Somewhere before? I have not seen him. I know"

"I guess it is not important. Let's kill him and his friends"

"Yes, kill him and his friends, shall we?"

Two black mages jump down and attack the group but are easily defeated. After defeating them, Zorn and Thorn are frightened.

"HEE! Savage monsters, they are!" Zorn says.

"Run away!" Thorn says.

Zorn and Thorn run away. They fight two more black mages and get another Gizamaluke Bell. With that bell, they enter a door, and arrive at a room with a gigantic fallen bell. A female moogle is standing in front of it.

"Darling! Can you hear me!? Darling! Please say something!"

"I did not expect to see a moogle here. What is wrong?" Ivan asks.

"My husband! He's inside this bell! He's trapped! Kupo!" Mogmi says.

"You poor thing..." Kiku says.

"We just held our wedding here. Then some scary clowns attacked us! I was so scared! Kupooo!"

"I can totally lift that 'cause I'm the hero!" Alfred announces.

"I doubt it" Ivan says.

"What'cha say commie bastard?"

Kiku and Arthur choose to ignore Ivan and Alfred's fight.

"No, please! Huh?" she approaches Arthur, "Sniff, sniff! Sniff, sniff! Sniff, sniff! Sniff, sniff!"

"H-Hello" Arthur says.

"Oh! Oh! Wait... Yeah! It's you! I know you! I know you! I know you! I know you! I know you! Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um...hey, hey, hey! You have Kupo Nut?" Mogmi says.

"Y-yes... I recieved one in Lindblum"

"Really!? Really!? Really!? Really!? C-Can I have it?"

"Of course you can"

"Kupooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mogmi takes the Kupo Nut off Arthur and runs up to the bell, "darling! Darling! I have yummy Kupo Nut!"

The bell is lifted off and the moogle soars out, exclaiming "Kupooo!"

"Darling!" Mogmi says.

"Kupooo! I love Kupo Nuts!" he runs off.

"Darling! Where are you going!? U-Um, thank you!" she runs after him, "darling!"

"What a crazy couple" Arthur says, "are you two done fighting yet? We have a job to do"

"Da, we are done" Ivan says, sitting on top of Alfred.

Arthur gets a bell from a chest, and, enters another room; door opening, bell shattering. Ivan gets off Alfred and he, Kiku and Alfred follow him into the room where is the moogle couple are.

"Thanks again!" Mogmi says, "now we can go on our honeymoon!"

As they try to leave the room, Moguta, the male moogle, stops you.

"Kupo! Wait!" Moguta says, "kupo! Kupo!", as a statue moves around, "take this, kupo!" he gives Ivan a Holy Bell, "give me Kupo Nuts again, okay, kupo? I'm kupo for Kupo Nuts!"

They leave the room, pass through another door, and enter a sewer-like area. In there, a guard is sitting down, wounded. Kiku runs up to him.

"Are you arright?" Kiku asks.

"Kiku... Please be careful... Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns" Burmecian Soldier says.

Out of a tunnel in the wall, a huge serpent dives into the water. Gizamaluke appears out of the water and attacks the group. Arthur casts lightning spells in the water while Ivan, Kiku and Alfred attack from above and soon defeat him.

"What happened to Master Gizamaluke? We must hurry! His Majesty is in danger" Kiku says.

Meanwhile Ludwig is carrying a stick with a bag attached near South Gate Grand Citadel.

"Once ve cross this gate, ve are in Alexandrian territory!" Ludwig thinks and walks forward to the gate, but is stopped by two guards.

"Hold it right there" the Short Guard says.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" the Tall Guard asks.

"I heard vorkers vere needed to fix South Gate. I brought my belongings so that I might live und vork here" Ludwig tells them.

"That's great! They've been working on the gate non-stop since the accident, but it's still broken" the Tall Guard says.

"I need to check your bag. Rules and regulations, you know" the Short Guard says.

Ludwig puts the bag down.

"Would you step back?" the Short Guard asks and Ludwig steps back.

"There, that's good. Sorry, just doing our job. So... Where are you from?" the Tall Guard asks.

"Blast, I must do something!" Ludwig thinks.

"The police are searching for a girly looking boy and a middle-aged man. Did you see a pair like that on your way here?" the Tall Guard asks.

"This knot is really tight..." the Short Guard says.

"The girly looking boy supposedly looks exactly like Prince Yao, the most unsual prince ever to grace Alexandria Castle"

"I got it now"

"But you know how Queen Brahne looks. It's hard to believe the prince would look the way he does"

"Ungh!? WHAT IS THIS!? Wh-what is that!? What are those...those... rotten things! Are they poison!?"

"Rotten? I'm not carrying anything that's rotting..." Ludwig says.

"Oh, it's your least favourite food the Lindblum delicacy, gysahl pickles. I can't believe how many you brought with you!" the Tall Guard says.

"They are my favourite! I cannot start my day vithout them"Ludwig says.

"Yeah, sure. People who like 'em all say that. You can go now"

"Thank you" Ludwig picks up the bag, "Good day"

The door is opened and Ludwig walks through.

"Ve're inside the gate! I have done it again. I must find a spot vhere I von't be seen" Ludwig thinks and looks left, then right, and keeps looking right, "that alley looks acceptable. But a girl and a man are in the vay" he thinks.

Ludwig goes to talk to the man.

"Let's see... I need two of model S3...oh, you brought your things with you. Are you here to work?" Earnet young man says.

"Indeed" Ludwig says.

"Welcome! I'm also new here. I've been working here for five months as the chief engineer of Bohden Gate. But he's the only one working under me" he points to a man to their left.

"I'll be going back to the castle next month, when my contract expires. I'll be joining a team of engineers who are developing a new engine that runs without Mist. The world outside the Mist Continent is uncharted territory, but there's no need to worry about our safety if we can explore it on an airship. Regent Cid is an advocate of technological advancement. Oh, sorry. I've talked your ear off" Chief Engineer says.

Ludwig walks over to the man which the Chief Engineer looked at before.

"This gate breaks down a lot, 'cause the hinges don't fit very well. The road leads to the bottom of the Mist. No one uses it. There's no need to fix it, really. So, I just polish up the gate and make it look all nice. That takes care of it for a couple months. Hee hee." worker says.

"You vere the reason we couldn't come in through this gate!" Ludwig thinks, "I must tolerate him for the sake of the prince!"

Ludwig returns to the Chief Engineer.

"Sure, I'd like to leave, but I intend to work hard while I'm here!" Chief Engineer says.

"There's something I must tell you" Ludwig says.

"...The gate to the bottom of the Mist has been left broken!? Did he think he could get away with that!? Excuse me!" Chief Engineer runs off.

"Now I just need to get rid of that girl..." Ludwig thinks and goes to talk to her.

"I can't believe he went out of business. I didn't know, because I was on the other side of the mountain" Part-time Worker Mary says.

"Vhat good is it to bemoan vhat has already happened?Vh-vhat I meant to say was that... Now that ve are here, there must be things ve can do to help the ones we love"

"You're right. I gotta encourage him" Part-time Worker Mary walks away, "thanks!"

"The coast is clear" Ludwig thinks and walks towards the alley.

"Hey, hold on!" the Short Guard yells, "rules and regulations, you know. Would you come over here?"

Ludwig walks over to him.

"Stop right there! Don't make a move until I tell you! Now, turn toward me slowly... Don't make a false move. Phew...you need a Gate Pass to reach the South Gate summit. I'm leaving it right here. Pick it up after I leave. I'd come closer, but you're carrying those stinky pickles! See? I'm leaving it right here!" the Short Guard leaves it on the ground and backs off.

Ludwig walks up to it and received a Gate Pass. Ludwig goes to the alley, dropping the bag behind a few stacked boxes. He unties the bag then unties Yao, letting him out.

"Oh, finally! Some fresh air, aru!" Yao gasps, "what a horrible smell... it gave me a terrible headache. You did not have to do that, aru!"

"I did, you vould have run off to look for chocobos if I had not and ve need to stay focus" Ludwig tells him earning a glare from Yao, "now prince!"

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig sighs, "Miss Yao-Yao"

"LUDWIG!"

"Yao-Yao"

"You will have to call me Yao-Yao until we reach Treno. Do not salute me, either... or stuff me in smelly bags"

"Yes, until ve reach Treno and find a way back to the castle, I vill be careful and I vill not stuff you into a bag again if you promise to behave"

"Fine, we can look for chocobos later, let us go, aru"

Yao and Ludwig approach a cable car.

"So that cable car will take us to the summit. We are almost there, Ludwig. Alexandria is just beyond the summit and I managed it without Ivan's help, aru!" Yao says proudly, "which is what I should be saying if you had not stuffed me into that bag, aru"

"I vould never have needed to if you had not tried to run off to find a chocobo" Ludwig tells him.

Yao glares at Ludwig then runs up to the Conductor.

"Will you be boarding Berkmea?" Conductor asks and Yao nods, "may I see your Gate Pass?" Yao shows him it, "yep, that's the one. Please go inside. We'll be departing shortly"

Yao and Ludwig enter the cable car and Yao picks out their seats.

"We can sit here, aru" Yao says.

"Please wait while I prepare for departure" the Conductor says.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Part-time Worker Mary says, "pant, pant... I made it!" she walks up to Ludwig, "thank you for your kind words earlier"

"No, I thank you" Ludwig says.

"Now departing!" the Conductor says.

Part-time Worker Mary sits down, and Ludwig goes to sit across from Yao. The cable car takes off.

Yao just stares out the window.

"You can't stay mad forever" Ludwig says.

"I feel more relaxed now" Yao says sarcastically.

Better than nothing I guess.

"Ja" Ludwig says, "that is understandable. Our journey from Lindblum vas very tough. But it vas your white magic that helped me through the battles against all those monsters. Your fortitude that got us past the obnoxious moogles in Chocobo's Forest..."

"I KNEW IT, THAT WAS A CHOCOBO!" Yao yells, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Ludwig sighs "you vould not have left if you knew the truth, besides you have already seen one before"

"I forgot what they looked like, aru" Yao looks embaressed.

Ludwig sighs, "you are vorce than Feliciano" he thinks.

Back in Gizamaluke's Grotto, Kiku is helping a wounded soldier.

"Can you stand up?" Kiku asks.

"Don't worry... about me..." Burmecian Soldier says, "please... protect Bur...me..." he dies.

"I wirr protect Burmecia. You have my word"

Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku run out of the Grotto.


	9. Chapter 8: Burmecia

On the way to Burmecia, the team stop at North Gate.

"The smell of fire... and brood. There must have been a huge battre on the other side of the gate" Kiku says.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Alfred says, "how much do you wanna bet they ate Iggy's cooking!"

"Hey! Don't bring my cooking skills into this you fat git!" Arthur yells.

"I'm not fat and what the heck is a git?"

"Your a git you git!"

Kiku and Ivan watch Alfred and Arthur for a bit.

"We should go now, Burmecia is just ahead" Kiku says.

"Da" Ivan picks Arthur and Alfred up.

The group leaves it and journeys to Burmecia. The sky is dark, and it's raining.

"So...this is Kiku's home..." Ivan says, "what are you doing? Get over here, da"

"It has been five years... apparentry" Kiku says.

"Five years, how'd you know that?" Alfred asks.

It says in the script, please continue Kiku.

Kiku nods, "I have been away for so rong. Not a night went by when I did not dream about home. I cannot berieve I am here... I am no longer the serfish chird I was five years ago. The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecian dragon knight once again!"

"I thought you were an anime samurai ninja" Alfred says.

"Shut up" Arthur says.

"What on Earth is an anime samurai ninja?" Kiku thinks.

"I will do what I can to help!" Ivan says, ignoring Arthur and Alfred.

"So will I" Arthur says.

"As will the hero!" Alfred yells, "so here's the plan, you all act as my back-up..."

Ivan hits Alfred with his pipe, "let us ignore the stupid Anerikan and go, da"

Everyone except Kiku runs into the town.

"What can I do for my kingdom?" Kiku asks himself, "this is not the time"

He runs in as well. The group makes its way to the ouside of a house, with two open windows, and a balcony under each. Zorn appears on one balcony, followed by Thorn on the other.

"It is them again!" Zorn yells.

"Most persistent, they are!" Thorn yells.

"Black mages!" Zorn and Thron yell.

They walk back in, and two black mages walk out, shouting "KILL!", and jump down. They are quickly defeated by the group. Afterwards, Zorn and Thorn reappear on their respective balconies.

"The general will punish you for this!" Zorn yells.

"Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!" Thorn yells.

They both walk out. Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku eventually make their way to a room with a guard sitting on the floor.

"Ugh... get the bell...by the bed, and... go to the palace... protect the king, please..." Burmecian Soldier pleas.

Ivan gets the bell from the bed, and proceeds to the door leading to the castle. He rings the bell, opening the door, and enter a new area. As Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku walk up a set of stairs, Kiku stops them.

"Ivan-kun... Burmecia's royal parace is beyond these steps. It must be in ruins, just like everything erse. I cannot bear to see it like that..." Kiku says.

"I understand, but we cannot go back now. We have to find out who is behind this" Ivan says.

"Ivan's right, we need to find out who is controlling these black mages" Arthur says, ignoring Alfred's protests.

"Look, Arthur is scared, too..." Ivan says

"No I'm not!" Arthur yells.

"But we have to face reality, da" Ivan says.

"Come on, Kiku. It will be okay"

"Arthur-kun...do you really know what you are doing? The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse" Kiku says.

"I'm well aware of that" Arthur says.

"What're guys you talking about?" Alfred asks.

"Someone is coming" Ivan says.

Two adult Burmecians, along with two Burmecian children, run down the steps towards the group.

"Who are you!?" Burmecian Soldier Dan asks, "are you in league with the black mages!?"

"Nyet" Ivan says.

"You're lying! There's a black mage right behind you!" Burmecian Soldier Dan says.

Everyone looks behind them.

"No there isn't" Alfred and Arthur say, Ivan and Kiku say, "no there is not" at the same time.

"Lies!"

"We are telling the truth" Kiku says then sighs, "he thinks Arthur-san is a black mage"

"Tell him I'm a wizard" Arthur says.

"...Kiku!?" Burmecian Soldier Dan says, "it's me, Dan!"

"Konichiwa, Dan-san" Kiku says.

"Damn, I haven't seen you in years! Where've you been!? Actually, this isn't the best time to talk! We've gotta get out of here fast. There are black mages swarming all over this place" Burmecian Soldier Dan's wife and children run out, "what are you waiting for!?"

"Where is the king?" Kiku asks.

"I don't know. I didn't see him in the palace. Well, I'm going. I've got my own family to worry about. Kiku, forget about the king and get out of here! We're no match for those black mages!" Burmecian Soldier Dan runs off.

"I wirr protect my home and my king at any cost. Ret us go to the parace"

The group heads to the palace. Inside a room with a giant statue, two people are arguing, one of them sitting on the ground.

"Come on, dear! We have to go now!" Wei says.

"I can't move anymore. Go on without me..." Kal says.

"No! I can't do that! Remember that promise we made each other in front of Master Gizamaluke?"

"How could I forget... but my only wish now is for you and our child to survive. Please bear a healthy child, darling. Raise him to be strong"

"Oh, Kal!"

The group runs in.

"It is too dangerous to stay here. You have to escape to Lindblum. I am sure Regent Cid will protect you, da" Ivan says.

"But my husband... He was hurt by those black mages. He can't move" Wei says, "how can we possibly escape to Lindblum!?"

The statue begins to shake.

"LOOK OUT!" Ivan yells.

Ivan and Kiku pull Kal out of the way, just as the statue crashes down.

"Whew, that was crose" Kiku says.

"Geez... thanks" Kal says.

"Thank you" Wei says.

A soldier runs in.

"Wei! Kal! Are you alright!?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, we survived, somehow. Can you give me a hand?" Kal asks.

"Sure" Gray helps him up.

"Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you again in Lindblum. By then, my kids'll be born. You definitely have to come and see them"

"Da, I am looking forward to it. Take care" Ivan says.

The group finally makes its way to the entrance of the palace. Statues are destroyed, and it's in ruins. Only problem is, there's no way in.

"This is terrible...Kiku, I am sorry, but from the looks of this, I do not think the king made it" Ivan says.

Kiku is silent.

"Arthur, Alfred, let us go see what is over there" Ivan suggests.

Kiku jumps up the statues, entering the palace.

"There is someone inside the parace! What are you waiting for?! Get up here!" Kiku calls then runs inside.

"Very well... have fun Alfred, we shall see you inside, da" Ivan says

"Oh gee thanks" Alfred starts to make his way up the statue, "what are you two waiting for, come on Arthur!"

"There is no way I can jump up there you bloody wanker!" Arthur yells.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna go ahead. Try to find a way up here. I'll meet you up top... why wasn't I given the role as Zidane?" Alfred asks.

"Because it was given to me" Ivan replies.

Alfred jumps up to the top of the statue, and joins Kiku. They both hide behind a series of statues, and see two people standing inside the palace. One of them is Queen Brahne.

"Who is that?" Alfred asks.

"I knew she was behind arr this" Kiku says.

"What do you mean, you knew?"

"I decided to return to Burmecia because I heard rumors that Brahne-san had set her sights on our kingdom"

"Then that girl standing next to her must be Beatrix, Alexandria's general... how do I know all this?"

You don't, these are Ivan's lines.

"Oh" Alfred says.

"That is Beatrix? The cord-brooded knight who knows no mercy. Beatrix..." Kiku says.

_**-Flashback-**_

Kiku was with Heracles (he didn't want to be called sir).

"Beatrix?" Kiku asked, "Heracres-kun, wake up"

"Sorry" Heracles yawned, "yes... Beatrix. I hear there are many fierce warriors out in the world, some more powerful than even I and my cats. Beatrix of Alexandria, in particular. They say her swordsmanship is the best in the land"

"Heracres-kun, do you stirr insist on going on your journey?"

"Yes... please understand, Kiku. Right now, Burmecia is at peace, while other nations are slowly but surely gaining power. I don't know if my spear alone is enough to protect Burmecia... which is precisely why I must go out into the world"

"Heracres-kun...I do not think I can live on my own, not without you"

"Kiku, you're going to be fine. Trust your strength, trust my cats... and have faith in your destiny. Once I complete my journey around the world, I will return to Burmecia"

"Then promise me, one more time, that you wirr return and not farr asreep on the job"

"I promise"

Heracres walked away as Kiku fell to his knees.

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Heracres-kun... you never came back...you have reft me with nothing except rumors of your death. I courdn't believe it! I stirr won't believe it! Never. Not untir I witness proof of your death with my own eyes. And I wirr travel across the world forever if I must..." Kiku says.

"You alright?" Alfred asks.

"Yes. I was just thinking... about the past..."

"Okay dude"

A white-haired man walks into the room.

"Who is that?" Alfred asks, "looks like a girl"

"I find this rain quite pleasant..." Mystery Man says, "it feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory..."

"This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple. My only concern now is finding the King of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all, and prevent these rats from ever rising up again" Queen Brahne says, "Beatrix, what's taking so long!?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far. I will join them and lead the search right away" Beatrix says.

"You're wasting your time" Kuja says.

"What?"

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They probably moved to the sandy tree house by now... so, you see, it's too late. The king has already turned tail and fled"

"Sandy tree house... Surely, you don't mean Cleyra!? It'll be quite difficult if they escaped to Cleyra" Queen Brahne says.

"Cleyra... unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them" Beatrix says.

"Sneaky, little rats! Kuja, what do you think? Surely, with your powers, there must be something you can do"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased. I was wondering if you would gather your troops near Cleyra. I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough" Kuja says.

Back to Alfred and Kiku.

"Sounds like we got trouble" Alfred says.

"That sinister man... who is he?" Kiku asks.

"Beats me... I've never seen him before. Well, it sounds like they're going to Cleyra. I've always wondered why people call it the 'City of Illusion'"

"I do not know, either. Cleyra has remained in isolation for a hundred years. If my people escaped to there, they'll be safe, at least for a while"

"What's this place like?"

"The people of Cleyra are originally from Burmecia. Long ago, they severed ties with Burmecia over a trivial conflict. Now the kingdom is at peace, shielded by a large sandstorm"

A Burmecian soldier runs up to Queen Brahne and company.

"Look, there's someone else coming! Geez, what is he thinking!" Alfred asks.

"He is going to be kirred" Kiku says.

They both jump down to where Queen Brahne and company are.

"Burmecia will never fall! Prepare to die!" Burmecian Soldier yells.

"You wish to fight me, Beatrix of Alexandria?"

"B-Beatrix!?"

"I commend your courage, but I will show you no mercy"

Kiku and Alfred jump down. Beatrix, Queen Brahne and Kuja turn around to face them.

"Hold it!" Alfred yells.

"You wirr have to deal with us, first. We wirr take care of this. Go find the king. Protect him with your rife" Kiku says.

"...Thank you, Kiku" Burmecian Soldier runs away.

"Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... to me, you two are nothing more than insects" Beatrix says.

Arthur and Ivan run up, joining Kiku and Alfred. They attempt to defeat Beatrix but she proves to be too powerful.

"You're no match for me!" Beatrix says and hits everyone with Stock Break, "ignorant fools"

Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku are on the ground, defeated.

"How ridiculously weak... isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?" Beatrix asks.

"Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra" Queen Brahne says.

"Yes, Your Majesty"

Brahne and Beatrix walk away. Kuja approaches the fallen heroes.

"Now, what do we have here...? Another filty rat, and... hmm... this boy could become a problem..." Kuja says.

Everyone is on the ground, while the rain continues to poor down. Kuja looks at all of them. He then steps away, approaching a white dragon, and climbing onto it, before flying high into the sky and far away.


	10. Chapter 9: South Gate

At the South Gate entrance.

"There's been a lot of trouble lately" Tall Guard says.

"Oh, you mean about Burmecia? I heard they were attacked by an army of soldiers wearing pointy hats. I wanna go fight on the frontline. Instead, I'm rotting away in this stinkin' place" Short Guard says.

"Really? I don't like wars. Why would someone start a war ...? That guy who passed through here with the huge bag... Did he look suspicious to you?"

"No... I don't think so"

"But weren't you the one who thought he was suspicious?"

"You know me! I'm always like that. I'm telling you, people who eat pickles are nice people. I envy him. Gysahl pickles are the only pickles I can't eat"

"...You're really confusing, you know that?"

"I know... Why do you think I ended up here?"

Yao is sitting in the cable car, eyes closed. Ludwig walks up to him.

"The conductor said ve'll be arriving at the Summit Station soon. Prin... ahem... Yao-Yao? He's sleeping... or pretending to sleep... I can't tell" Ludwig says, "The prince believes vhat he heard about Queen Brahne. Queen Brahne vould never start a var... it's all a misunderstanding. He vill see that vhen he talks to the queen. I need not concern myself vith such matters. My only mission is to protect the prince" he thinks.

"Summit Station! Summit Station!" the Conductor calls.

The cable car stops. Yao and Ludwig exit it.

"Thank you very much, aru" Yao says.

"Take care" the Conductor says, "you'll have to wait a while until the car to Alexandria arrives"

"How long will it be, aru?"

"It arrives when this car returns to Bohden Station, so...about as long as you just spent in the car. Why don't you go wait in the rest area up ahead?"

"Okay. What is wrong, Ludwig?"

"P-Prince..." Ludwig stutters.

"Hey, what did I say about-" Yao says.

"It's Alexandria! Ve're finally home!"

"Really, aru?"

Yao and Ludwig run to the end of the road, where they can see as far as the horizon, which is all Alexandrian territory.

"We are home! But I still cannot see the castle, aru" Yao says.

"Prince, Alexandria may only mean the castle to you, but..." Ludwig says.

"Hey, are you making fun of me for being naive, aru?"

"N-Nien, I'm not..."

"It is okay. Let us go, aru"

Yao and Ludwig enter the Rest Stop building.

"This must be the... I am not pointing out the obvious, aru" Yao says.

"Let us gather information vhile ve vait for the car to Alexandria!" Ludwig sauggests.

Ludwig walks away to talk to someone elsewhere. Yao speaks to an Attendant behind a desk.

"The car to Alexandria will be arriving shortly" Attendant says.

A sound of something starting up is heard.

"What was that, aru?" Yao asks.

"The car to Lindblum just departed" Attendant says.

"I missed my ride!" some yells.

"That voice sounds familiar, aru" Yao says.

Yao walks outside of the Rest Stop building, to see Marcus and Cinna on the opposite steps.

"That's..." Yao says.

"I missed my ride! What am I gonna do now!?" Cinna moans.

"How the heck should I know...? You were the one who wanted to watch the scenery while eating South Gate Bundt Cake" Marcus says.

"I'm gonna be late returning to Lindblum..."

"There's nothing we can do. I won't tell the boss"

"Thanks, buddy! Let's eat another bundt cake!"

"Geez..."

They both run inside the rest stop. Yao enters it again, and sees Ludwig lecturing the two Tanatalus members.

"Scoundrels!" Ludwig yells, "are you here to kidnap the prince again!?"

"Who's the big tin man?" Cinna asks.

"VHAT!? How dare you!" Ludwig growls.

"He's the captain of the Knights of Pluto" Marcus says.

"Oh yeah! You're one bad actor" Marcus says.

"Grrr...! Have you no respect?" Ludwig says.

Yao approaches Marcus.

"You are Marcus, right? What are you doing here, aru?" Yao asks.

"Prince!? What are YOU doing here?" Marcus asks.

"Hey, check it out! It's the prince" Cinna says.

"When we escaped from Evil Forest..."

"Prince! You shouldn't vaste your breath on criminals!" Ludwig says.

Yao approaches Ludwig.

"Prince...!" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig! That is enough, aru!" Yao snaps.

"Wh-Wha...!?"

"Can I not even talk to my friends, aru?"

"Friends!? But they're..."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"Yes, Prin... Yao-Yao!"

"He's bein' scolded" Cinna says.

"How embarrassing" Marcus says.

A sound of a cable car arriving, and stopping, is heard.

"The cable car to Alexandria has arrived!" Attendant announces.

"It's here!" Cinna says.

"But you're goin' to Lindblum" Marcus says.

"I-I know that! But you're going to Alexandria!"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Treno"

"I'll see you off!"

Cinna and Marcus leave.

"Marcus is going to Treno, too? Let us go, Ludwig, aru" Yao says, "Ludwig? Are you mad at me, aru?"

"No, Yao-Yao! I'm coming along" Ludwig says, "unlike you, I'm not childish"

"I heard that!"

Yao and Ludwig join Cinna and Marcus at the cable car.

"Good luck!" Cinna says.

"Yeah. I'll save our bro!" Marcus says.

"...Bro, aru?" Yao says.

Yao and Ludwig enter the cable car.

"Now departing" the Conductor says.

"Why are you going to Treno, Marcus, aru?" Yao asks.

"To save our brother" Marcus tells him.

"Who, aru?"

"There's only one man I call 'Bro.' That's Blank. We've been gathering info to cure his petrification. We finally learned about an item called Supersoft that cures all forms of petrification"

"What about Cinna, aru?"

"Cinna's going to the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum to tell the others"

"I see..."

"It's my turn for questions"

"Yes?"

"Where's Ivan?"

"We seperated in Lindblum"

"Got rid of him as soon as he got you to Lindblum, huh?"

"How could you say that!? It is only because Ivan kept treating me like a child! I do... I do not care about him, aru"

"Fine. Then I don't know anything" Marcus turns his back to Yao.

"Say, Marcus... um, is there any way I can help, aru?" Yao asks.

"Help with what?"

"Well... I was partly responsible for what happened, so..."

"No, thanks. We'll be fine on our own"

"But wouldn't it be better if..."

The cable car suddenly stops.

"Vh-vhat was that?" Ludwig asks.

"It might be engine trouble! Please remain in your seats while I check" the Conductor walks outside, "ahhhhhh!" he runs back in, "it's a demon! A demon with a pointy hat!"

"A pointy hat, aru!?" Yao says.

Yao and Ludwig nod to each other, and run outside.

"What's wrong!?" Marcus runs outside as well, "what's going on!?"

"Mission...retrieve...prince...alive..." Black Waltz No. 3 says.

"Not him again, aru" Yao sighs.

"Monster! I'll finish you off this time!" Ludwig yells.

"Wait, Steiner! Tell me something! Why do you want to capture me, aru?"

"Prince, it's too dangerous! Please stand back!"

"Mission...retrieve...prince...alive..." Black Waltz No. 3 says.

"It's no use! It doesn't understand!" Marcus says.

"But-" Yao says.

"Eliminate...all!" Black Waltz No. 3 says and attacks them.

Yao, fed up with being protrayed as the weak one, pretty much annihilates Black Waltz No. 3 all by himself.

"And stay dead!" Yao says whilst stomping on Black Waltz No. 3's head.

"If you are quite done" Ludwig says.

"Fine... ahem. What did he want with me, aru?"

"I suppose that is better than nothing" Ludwig sighs.

"Burmecia was attacked by an army of black mage soldiers..." Marcus says.

"I know, aru" Yao says, Ludwig had to stop him from kicking the dead Black Waltz No. 3... again.

"Those mages wiped out the people of Burmecia..."

"Pay attention!" Ludwig tells Yao, "vho vould do such a thing?"

"Are you serious!? How ignorant can you be!?" Marcus asks.

"Vhat do you mean!?" Ludwig asks, now carrying Yao over his shoulder.

"Stop it, Steiner... I know who did it and put me down, aru!" Yao yells.

"Prince? I'm not putting you down, you vill only go back to kicking the dead Black Waltz No. 3 if I do"

"We are almost in Alexandria. I must go to the castle and see my mother. She will listen to me. aru"

Ludwig carries Yao back inside the moving cable car. Ludwig puts Yao down on a seat but then he moves and sits across from Marcus.

"I think we are almost there, aru" Yao says.

"So, you already heard about the attack on Burmecia" Marcus says.

"Of course. I am not like Ludwig, aru"

"You've changed"

"Me? What do you mean, aru?"

"Not just that"

"You did not answer my quetion... but speaking of which, aru"

"Yeah?"

"I have been through quite a few battles. I am a seasoned pro, now, aru"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to find Supersoft and save Blank, right, aru?" Yao says, "and what do you mean what am I talking about? Did you not see what I did to that Black Waltz No. 3, aru?"

"You're gonna come along, even if I refuse, right?" Marcus asks.

"Of course I am! This is so exciting! I have always wanted to see the marvelous architecture of Treno. I can hardly wait, aru!" Yao says... he sounds a little too excited.

"On second thought, he hasn't changed that much" Marcus thinks.

The cable car arrives at its destination, and Yao, Ludwig and Marcus exit it.

"Take care!" the Conductor says, "the road splits up ahead. Go right to reach Treno, and left to reach Dali"

Yao, Ludwig and Marcus take the right road and reaches the exit of South Gate.

"Hey, we gotta lower the gate first." Show me your Gate Pass" the guard asks and Yao shows it, "yup, this is it! Hey, will you lower the gate?" the gate is lowered, "be careful out there"

Yao, Ludwig and Marcus make their way to Treno. It is not long before they go through the gates of Dark City Treno.

"Prince, this is Treno, the City of Nobles" Ludwig explains.

"We need to find out which noble has the Supersoft, aru" Yao says, looking around.

"There aren't many nobles living here. The nights are long. It's a great place for thieves" Marcus says.

"People like you turned this city into a slum!" Ludwig snaps.

"...Let's steal the Supersoft and get this over with"

"Steal!? How dare you!" Do you think I'd let you commit a crime before my very eyes!?"

"How else would we get the Supersoft?"

"Quiet! I vill not allow such disgraceful behavior!"

"I never asked you to come along. Quit complaining"

Yao, in his excitment, runs off to the left.

"Don't you talk back to me! First of all..." Ludwig says.

"...Uh-oh" Marcus says.

"Do not interrupt me vhile I'm talking!"

"Look behind you"

"Vhat!?" Ludwig does this, "Prince, I urge you not to...! P-Prince!?"

Marcus walks off to the right.

"Nien! Not again!" Ludwig yells, "never have I dealt vith such hardship during my eighteen years of service. This is all because of you and your scoundrel friends...!" he turns around to see that Marcus isn't there, "gone... an Alexandrian knight must not let such a frivolous matter get to him! I must find the prince!"

Ivan somehow appears beside Ludwig.

"VHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ludwig yells.

"I got board of waiting and there at ATEs here to watch" Ivan says.

**-Treno Tradition-**

Yao is strolling along. One person runs up a set of stairs, chasing another one.

"Come back here!"

"Was that a pickpocket? I should be careful, aru" Yao tells himself, "oh look at the cute kitty!"

Someone walks up to Yao, then heads in the other direction.

"Hey...! My money is gone!" Yao yells.

Yao lost 1000 Gil.

**-Treno Tradition end-**

"Someone stole from my Yao-Yao, hold this, I shall punish them, da" Ivan runs off.

**-Ambition-**

A guy and a girl are standing outside of the Inn.

"Listen carefully, Mario. This city used to be called 'the City of Nobles.' It's a lie!" Natalie says.

"The nobles pushed us around, right, Sis!?" Mario says.

"That's right. They hogged all the waterfront property and forced us up into the hills"

Marcus walks towards the inn.

"They exploited us to make their money, right, Sis!?" Mario says.

"Right. But we can't just sit here and complain, or we'll end up spending the rest of our lives in this miserable place" Natalie says.

"Power to the people! Right, Sis!?"

"That's right! Power to the people! We'll never go hungry once we become nobles! Follow me, Mario!"

They walk away.

"What's this world coming to...?" Marcus walks into the inn.

**-Ambition end-**

Ivan returns and hands Ludwig a small bag.

"This is the money Yao-Yao lost, make sure he gets it, da" Ivan says.

"Ja" Ludwig says.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing important"

"Oh good, next one"

**-Confusion-**

Yao is walking in a part of the city.

"This is not a very nice city... better find Supersoft fast and get back to Alexandria, aru" he walks up a set of stairs, seeing a drunken man at the top of them.

"Burp... hiccup!"

Yao looks at him, "ah... um... maybe not this way. Yeah, I will not find the Supersoft over there. Oh..." he sees an old gentleman and runs up to him, "excuse me, have you heard of a thing called Supersoft...?"

"Huh? My wife? She died 3 years ago" the Old Man says.

"No, I am looking for an item that cures all petrification..."

"Oh, really? I'm doing fine, but thanks for asking. I may be old, but I'm still healthy"

"Um, thank you...very much, aru" Yao walks away.

"You're still young! Don't give up! Good luck!" the Old Man yells.

**-Confusion end-**

"My Yao-Yao is so cute, da" Ivan says, "next"

**-Meeting Place-**

Marcus walks into the inn.

"Hey there. Is everything okay?" Marcus asks.

"What the heck are you talkin' about...?" Barkeep asks, "hey, it's you! Where have you been, Marcus?"

"You know, around"

"Heh heh heh... The man's waitin' for you"

Marcus walks down the stairs, to Baku, who exclaims "ACHOO!"

"Yer late" Baku says.

"A lot happened. I'm kinda tired" Marcus says.

"No excuses. You're ready to go"

"You found it? You found the Supersoft?"

"Yeah, in a noble's mansion. You'll go by boat and break in tonight"

"Leave it to me! I'm the one who'll save our bro!"

"Yeah, it's just that you've got two liabilities comin' along"

**-Meeting Place end-**

"That was boring, Yao-Yao was not in it at all" Ivan sighs, "next"

**-Unexpected Visitor-**

Yao enters the auction house, where various people are shouting out bids.

"Oh... This must be an auction house. Maybe I can find the Supersoft here... hmm?" Yao looks up and sees Kuja at the top balcony, looking over the auction.

**-Unexpected Visitor end-**

"That was Kuja... wait, I am suppose to be with Arthur, Kiku and the stupid Amerikan... bye Ludwig" Ivan says then... well... disappears...

"That vas... unexpected" Ludwig says.

Ludwig enters the auction house and approaches Yao.

"Prince! That goodness I found you. I was worried" Ludwig says.

"How can I find the Supersoft when I keep having to listen to your complaints, aru?" Yao asks.

"Such harsh words..."

"I do not think it is here anyway. Where is Marcus, aru?"

"I do not know..."

"Maybe Marcus found it already. Are you coming? I am going, with or without you, aru"

"I-I shall follow you, Prince"

Ludwig runs out. Yao looks up at Kuja again.

"I have seen him before, aru" Yao says then heads out.

Ludwig and Yao head over to the inn, where Baku and Marcus are.

"We're ready to retrieve the Supersoft" Marcus says.

"Good! At last, we can save Blank! When do we leave, aru?" Yao asks.

"We can leave right away. So you're coming along, huh? Are you ready?"

"Let us go, aru"

"Prince!" Prince! Please vait!" Ludwic calls.

"Boss's waiting at the dock" Marcus says.

"Boss? You mean..." Yao asks.

"Yep, there's only one man we call 'Boss'"

Yao walks off and Ludwig follows him.

"Prince, please wait! It may be a trap! You cannot trust criminals! Think of the consequences! You are a prince! If the queen hears about this..." Ludwig says.

Yao reaches Baku, with Ludwig close behind.

"Prince!" Ludwig calls.

"Prince, do you know that breakin' and enterin' is a crime?" Baku asks.

"I need to make sure you do not steal anything else, aru" Yao says.

"Let's go" Marcus says.

"Dammit! I am coming along. It is my duty to protect the prince from bad influence!" Ludwig says.

"Do whatever you want..." Marcus says.

"Always talkin' about yer duty. Ain't you got thoughts of yer own?" Baku asks.

"Don't you talk back to me! I am escorting the prince..." Ludwig says.

"I thought you might've changed after travelin' with Ivan, but... you ain't changed. Do you even know why you're here?" Baku asks.

"Vh-vhat do you mean!?"

"Let us just go, okay, aru?" Yao says.

Back in the auction house; the auctioneer is talking to Kuja.

"How was Burmecia?" the Auctioneer asks.

"Not bad... better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady. They offend my senses" Kuja says.

"You must be tired"

"It's not over yet. The rest of the vermin must be done away with"

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?"

"Yes; I trust you will deliver them"

"Certainly. I shall prepare now..."

"By the way, did you see a pretty young man in the crowd today?"

"A pretty young man? Shall I arrange a meeting?"

"There's no need. The canary I've been after... he flew into my cage of his own free will. Never would I have imagined running into you in a place like this. It must be fate. But you cannot rest your wings yet... fly home to your mother, my little canary" Kuja says, "I, too, will welcome you home with open arms"

Back at the thieves in the boat. Ludwig is sitting on one end, Yao on the other.

"Vhat in the vorld am I doing...? I'm assisting thieves in committing a crime... nien ... I must be patient. Protect the prince. Escort him back to the castle. Focus on your duties... trust the queen. She vould never commit an atrocity. There must be a good reason. Nien thoughts of my own? Nonsense. How can I, a lowly knight, understand the queen's thinking? I need not vorry about the ramblings of a criminal. Just think about escorting the prince home. I'll probably never see him again. He vas the culprit. He pulled the prince and me straight into his intrigues..." Ludwig thinks.

"It was your fault, Ivan. If you had not treated me like a child... I would not be here hunting after Supersoft to save one of your friends. Why am I doing this...? Because Blank saved me? Yes, he saved me. He saved my life... the least I can do is return the favor... but I never thought about things like this before..." Yao thinks.

Marcus, Yao and Ludwig walk into the basement of the Noble's house.

"How are ve to find Supersoft in this mountain of boxes?" Ludwig asks.

"Just find it" Marcus says.

They all look around.

"Someone is coming, aru!" Yao whispers.

Someone walks down the steps; he has big, thick spectacles and a long, pointy nose.

"Oh, I can't believe I ran out of ink on a night like this. I must find more ink and go back to the observatory..." Scholarly Man says.

"Should I take care of him?" Marcus whispers.

"Wait, aru!" Yao whispers.

Yao runs up to the Scholarly Man.

"Prince! Nien!" Ludwig whispers.

"Hmm?" Scholarly Man says, "y-you're...!"

"I have missed you, Doctor Tot, aru" Yao says.

"P-Prince! Prince Yao!" Tot says.

"Doctor Tot?" Ludwig says.

"You know him?" Marcus asks.

"Doctor Tot is the highly respected scholar vho tutored the prince!" Ludwig tells him.

"Ah, Master Ludwig. You must be quiet, or you'll wake the shopkeeper. But, Prince, what on earth are you doing here?" Tot asks.

"It is a long story. We are looking for Supersoft right now, aru" Yao explains.

"There is a proper reason for this! Ve are not here to steal, or commit any form of crime..." Ludwig explains.

"Somebody down there?" they hear someone ask.

"Run along! I will give you Supersoft later. Go left from the Treno entrance, and continue until you find a large tower. The tower is my home. It's locked, but I shall unlock the door and await your arrival" Tot says.

"Okay. Let us go back! Thank you, Doctor Tot. I will see you later, aru!" Yao says.

Yao, Ludwig and Marcus run off as the Shopkeeper walks down the stairs.

"Oh, it's you, Doctor Tot" Shopkeeper says.

"Ah, great timing. I ran out of ink" Tot says.

"You should've called me. I'll get yelled at if our inventory's wrong!" the shopkeeper walks back up the stairs.

"Prince..."

Back at the inn...

"So, this Tootsie's gonna give us Supersoft?" Baku asks.

"It's Tot" Marcus says.

"ACHOO! Whatever. I can't believe Tantalus is at the mercy of some old man. Hmph. I guess we gotta keep babysittin' the prince"

"Still?"

"He ain't gonna give you the Supersoft unless you're with the Prince. That's the deal, Prince. I'm askin' you to take Marcus to this Toot"

"...It's Tot"

"I was going to, anyway, aru" Yao says.

"Well, get some rest before you go. I'm sure Ted needs time to prepare" Baku says.

"...It's Tot" Marcus says.

Yao, Ludwig and Marcus travel throughout Treno, finally arriving at Tot's house.

"Oh..." Yao looks up the staircase, "Doctor Tot..." he makes her way up the stairs, finally meeting up with him.

"Prince! Thank you for coming. Welcome to my humble abode" Tot says.

"This is your home, aru?"

"I traveled quite far in search of a sponsor for my research after I departed Alexandria. I finally found one here in Treno. You have grown into a fine young woman. I am pleased to see you again"

"Doctor Tot! You look quite vell" Ludwig says.

"Ah, Master Ludwig! You are escorting the prince?" Tot asks.

"Ja, sir! I deeply regret my earlier actions"

"Still a straight arrow, aren't you? I'm sure you had your reasons, but I won't ask why. The Supersoft is in the box right there. Please take it"

"Don't mind if I do!" Marcus received Supersoft.

"Have you no manners? Thank the good doctor!" Ludwig demands.

"It's quite alright, Master Ludwig..." Tot says.

Yao is looking up at a massive globe, "Master Tot, is this Gaia, aru?"

"Yes, it's a globe of our planet, Gaia"

"I remember your lessons, aru"

"You remember the ramblings of an old fool..."

_**-Flashback-**_

Tot and a very-young Yao were in a library of some sort.

"Two phrases are commonly found in documents more than 500 years old... one is 'jewel'. The other is 'summoner tribe.' But 500 years ago, the phrases mysteriously vanished from history... the archeologist Frederick Ash theorized that 'jewel' refers to the pendant passed down to the ruler of Alexandria. But the pendant... it is much too small to be referring to the same 'jewel.' Other research suggests a relationship between 'eidolons' and magical 'stones'..." Tot said.

"Doctor Tot, aru!" Yao said.

"Ah, Prince!"

"Were you reading big book again, aru?"

"Ha ha ha... I've already read every book in this library. But I think better when I'm surrounded by old books"

"Really? I do not like books, aru"

"You are a person of dignity. It is imperative that you study hard"

"I know, I know... Oh, but I was quite taken by that book you gave me. What is it called? It was..."

"Was it 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' by Lord Avon?"

"Oh yes, that is the one! So there is a book I like after all, aru"

"My, my"

"What is this, Doctor Tot, aru?"

'That is a globe of Gaia. It's a model of our planet"

"A Gaia globe? I never knew our castle was shaped like a sphere, aru"

"Ha ha ha... We live on the surface, Prince. Ah, yes, the stars! They inspired the theories relating stones and eidolons. That is why... oh! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought again"

"It is okay. Where is my room on this globe, aru?"

"Oh, your room is much too small to point out on this globe..."

"What about the castle, aru?"

"That, I can do..."

_**-Flashback end-**_

Tot and Yao are standing beside the current globe.

"How long has it been? Eight years, aru?" Yao asks.

"Time passes quickly. But I haven't changed. I continue to collect and research these items" Tot says.

"Where did you find this globe?"

"It's an antique. It's broken, as you can see, but I use it as an observation deck. Ironic, isn't it? Looking up at the sky from inside a globe"

"It sure is, aru"

"Prince, I don't mean to meddle in your affairs, but... I am on your side, now and forever. Please tell me if there's anything I can do"

"Doctor Tot..."

Yao explains the situation to Tot.

"I see... so the queen's forces have already grown quite powerful... okay, then. It may be dangerous, but I shall see to it that you reach Alexandria" Tot says.

"How, aru?" Yao asks.

"I had an old transportation device remodeled in the case of such an emergency. This way, please"

"Ah! Ve can finally return to Alexandria!" Ludwig says.

"I'm coming with you" Marcus says.

"Vhat!? Vhy!?"

"I can reach Blank more easily from Alexandria"

"Yes, you may come with us, Marcus. Okay, Ludwig, aru?" Yao says.

"Grrr..." Ludwig growls.

"Let us go save Blank! And restore my mother to her former self, aru!" Yao says.

They climb down a ladder, entering an underground cave.

"This is Gargan Roo, an ancient travel route between Treno and Alexandria" Tot tells them.

"Why was this thing built under a tower?" Marcus asks.

"Actually, Gargan Roo was in use long before even the invention of airships! The tower was built on top of the disguised tunnel"

"But it looks fairly new, aru" Yao says.

"I convinced Mr. Bishop to keep this place intact. I haven't used it since it was remodeled, mind you. We must first activate the tunnel-connection sequence and call the gargant inside. Let's see... Where was the sequence trigger?" Tot wonders.

"So, all ve have to do is find the sequence trigger. Prince, let us find it!" Ludwig says.

Yao goes left, and pulls a lever; then goes right and pulls another leaver, saying "...Nothing happened." He heads over to another area.

"Ah, this is it! This is where we call the Gargant inside!" Tot says.

"What do you mean, aru?" Yao asks.

"Gargan Roo Treno station is shaped like a circle. When you pull on that lever, gargant circles around the station continuously" Tot explains.

"I do not understand what you are saying, aru"

"Better to show than tell. Prince, will you pull on that lever over there?"

He pulls on the lever. A bug-like noise is heard.

"Wh-what is it, aru!?" Yao asks.

A huge spider-like thing, walking upside down, with seats like a ferris wheel hanging from it, walks by the group.

"What is that, aru!?" Yao asks.

"Ah, perfect timing! That is the gargant, a giant insect that pulls this trolley. Next, we must halt the gargant" Tot says.

Tot and company head to a platform.

"Where was the lever?" Tot says.

Yao approaches the second lever which he pulls.

"Yes, that's the one! The gargant should stop when you pull on the lever" Tot says.

Yao pulls on the lever. A device with a stalk of corn inside lowers. The gargant stops, and begins to eat the corn.

"Please hurry. It'll resume once it's finished eating" Tot says.

"Are you sure it will not keep going around in circles, aru?" Yao asks.

"It won't. I will reverse the connection sequence and let the gargant out of the station"

Yao and Marcus step into the gargant seats.

"Please look after the prince, Master Ludwig" Tot says.

"Of course!" Ludwig says.

"The prince is bright, but she is still young and naive. I am concerned about his safety. Please make your own decision on the matter at hand and protect him"

"I am but a humble knight. I cannot exceed my authority..."

"Is that an honest answer? You may endanger the prince if you keep telling yourself that"

"...I shall take note of your counsel"

Ludwig joins Marcus and Yao.

"Fare you well, Prince!" Tot says.

"Take care, Doctor Tot, aru!" Yao says.

The gargant leaves.

"I must hurry!" Tot runs to another lever, "I just pull the lever..." he pulls it, "be safe, Prince..."

Meanwhile, in the seats which the gargant is carrying.

"Finally!" Marcus says.

"We can reach Alexandria now, aru" Yao says.

"You can't even see Treno anymore"

"I wonder how long it is going to take? I never dreamed of going home in a vehicle like this, aru"

"Doctor Tot remains a unique charact-" Ludwig says

The gargant suddenly stops moving.

"Vh-vhat's vrong?" Ludwig asks.

"It is hesitating, aru" Yao says.

Yao jumps out of the seat, landing on the floor of Gargan Roo, which is covered with Mist, and runs forward. Ludwig and Marcus follow.

"Prince!" Ludwig calls.

They come face to face which a big purple snake.

"Could this be the reason, aru?" Yao asks.

Ralvurahva attacks them but Ludwig, Yao and Marcus manage to fight it off, it eventually runs away. The three of them return to the Gargant, and arrive at Alexandria.

"We're finally here" Marcus says.

"I think the gargant is tired, too, aru" Yao says.

The gargant leaves.

"I never knew such a place existed in Alexandria..." Ludwig says.

"Where are we?" Marcus asks.

"Let us keep moving, aru" Yao says.

They enter another room.

"Is this really Alexandria?" Marcus asks.

"Vell, it must be!" Ludwig says.

"How do we get out?"

"Hmm... vell... this way! Prince, let us make haste"

"Wait, Ludwig! I know this place! Doctor Tot told me about this place. My ancestors built this place to keep enemies from invading. Doctor Tot also said..." Yao tries to explain.

"Prince! Ve can hear your stories later! The stale air cannot be good for us!" Ludwig says.

"And we gotta save Blank!" Marcus says.

"Right. We need to hurry, aru" Yao says.

Yao and Marcus walk up to Ludwig.

"Let us go, Ludwig, aru!" Yao says.

A huge gate pops up in front of them, blocking their way foward.

"You! Vhat kind of trick is this!?" Ludwig says.

"I didn't do anything! Don't blame me" Marcus says.

"You really didn't do anything!?"

"You don't believe me!?"

Another gate pops up. They're now trapped.

"Look, we missed our chance to escape" Marcus says.

"Graaagh!" Ludwig screams.

Zorn runs up to them on one side, while Thorn runs up on the other.

"They fell for it!" Zorn says.

"Fell for it, they did!" Thorn says.

"Zorn! Thorn! I am Ludwig, Captain of the Knights of Pluto! I have returned! Let us out at once!"

"Too bad, it is" Zorn says.

"You're all under arrest" Thorn says.

"Zorn! Thorn! I have returned to Alexandria to speak with my mother. Take me to my mother, aru!" Yao says.

"Yes, we will take you to see Queen Brahne, whether you like it or not" Zorn says.

"'Capture Prince Yao,' Queen Brahne said. Ordered us, she did" Thorn says.

"What!?" Yao asks.

"Lies!" Ludwig says.

"What's going on!?" Marcus asks.

Back in Burmecia, the rain continues to pour down.

"Can you stand, Kiku?" Ivan asks.

"It is nothing" Kiku says.

"Take it easy, da? How about you, Arthur?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright..." Arthur replies.

"Stupid Amerikan?" Ivan asks.

"I'm fine, commie bastard" Alfred says.

"So what now, people? They said they were going to Cleyra" Ivan says.

"We have no choice. We must go to Creyra, too" Kiku says.

"I knew you would say that, da! You coming, Arthur?" Ivan asks.

"Of course I'm coming" Arthur says.

"I had feeling you would be saying that"

"What about me? Aren't you gonna ask if I, the hero, wanna come?" Alfred asks.

"We already know you'd say yes you git" Arthur says, "but what about Yao-Yao?"

"Yao-Yao? I would never forget about him, da! He might not be here in Burmecia, but I know we will find him soon. Well, let us move out!" Ivan says.

"Some say it ries in the desert west of Burmecia, but I know not whether we can enter the town itserf" Kiku says.

"Brighten up a little, da! We will figure it out when we get there!" Ivan says.

Everyone runs off.

"Yao-Yao! Where could you be!?" Ivan says, "why would I ask that, I already know where he is"

He left Treno.

"To where?"

Not saying, you'll find out later.

"Kolkolkol"


	11. Chapter 10: Cleyra

The group heads to Cleyra, which is easily found as it is in the centre of a spinning tornado of sand in the desert.

"The tempest subsides... by the gods" Kiku says.

"Come on, let us go while we can, da!" Ivan says.

"Indeed. Ret us press on"

"Let's hurry! I'm getting sand in my boots" Alfred says.

Everyone runs in.

Cleyra is an enourmous tree. At the top, in the branches and leaves, are houses and the town.

Ivan, Arthur, Kiku and Alfred are at the base of the massive tree trunk.

They make their way through the trunk, eventually making their way to the town of Cleyra.

"Might you be Lady Kiku?" Forest Oracle Kildea asks.

"You are mistaken I am just Kiku"

"I appologise just Kiku" Forest Oracle Kildea says, Kiku face palms, "We have awaited your coming, just Kiku"

"This is going to be a rong day" Kiku sighs, "how did you come to know my identity?"

"The king of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him"

"Rong live the king. Take me to him immediately!"

"At once, my just Kiku"

"You are to stop calling him just Kiku, da. I am sure your king told you he is Lord Kiku" Ivan says.

"Y-yes... of course" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

"Thank you Ivan-kun. I sharr go to see the king. Why do you not take this chance to rest?" Kiku suggests.

"Da, good idea and please do not be mentioning it" Ivan says.

"This way, my lord" Sand Oracle Satrea says.

Kiku follows the Sand Oracle. The Forest Oracle approaches the remaining three.

"Allow me to be your guide and show you our town" Forest Oracle Kildea says"please walk this way, sirs"

"I'm gonna go find a McDs, see ya!" Alfred says.

Ivan and Arthur follow the oracle, leaving Alfred behind. They come to an area where water is floating and a turbine is moving.

"This is our source of water. I shall elaborate later on how we have water up so high here. Now for our next stop" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

Everyone heads right, to a new area, then moving up stairs. There are several buildings surrounding them.

"And this is the liveliest part of our town. But there's no market today, so the usual crowd is gone... let's move on" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

Next area, to the left, has a windmill.

"This windmill brings the blessings of water to our humble town. It uses the power of the sandstorm to pump water up from the ground. Come. Next, I shall show you the observatory" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

They him to a area on the right. The observatory looks like a gazebo, on the very edge of a branch.

"The observatory is where the citizenry come to relax. Here, we observe our protector, the sandstorm, and here, we pray for it. Next is the cathedral, the last stop on our tour" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

They him up to the top right.

"The High Priest, who brings peace to our souls, resides in the cathedral. The king of Burmecia and Lady Freya are meeting inside this building. It also houses the harp whose magic stone powers the sandstorm. Let us make our way back" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

They return to where they started.

"And that concludes the tour" Forest Oracle Kildea says.

"Thank you, that was interesting, da" Ivan says.

Forest Oracle Kildea leaves Ivan and Arthur.

"Look, a new ATE" Ivan says lets Arthur watch.

**-No Burgers!-**

Alfred is standing beside the observatory.

"This town... has no McDs anywhere!" Alfred cries.

Two Cleyra residents exit the observatory.

"Dudes, why don't you have a McDs here?" Alfred asks them.

"What the heck is a McDs?" Cleyra resident asks.

**-No Burgers! end-**

"He thinks only of food, as usual" Ivan sighs.

**-There's a Mushroom!-**

Alfred is at the place with water.

"Mushroom!" Alfred yells, "why am I excited about a mushroom? I must be board... I wonder if they have any cows here"

**-There's a Mushroom! end-**

"Idiot" Ivan says, "where did Arthur go?"

**-Don't Hate Me-**

Arthur is outside of the inn, and approaches four rats, two adults and two children, the same four which were seen before entering the Palace Area in Burmecia.

"Look! Pointy-headed devil!" the kids yells.

"What?" Arthur says.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Burmecian Refugee Learie says.

"You demon! Leave my family alone!" Burmecian Soldier Dan says.

**-Don't Hate Me end-**

"So that is where he went... I will go get him after I have checked on Kiku" Ivan says, "another?"

**-I Haven't Hurt Anyone-**

Arthur enters the inn, while Burmecian Soldier Dan chases him.

"You bastard! You killed my father!" Burmecian Soldier Dan yells.

"Bastard!" Burmecian Refugee Learie yells.

Each of their two children shout "Bastard!" as well.

"Well, well. A bit touchy today, aren't we?" Night Oracle Donnegan asks.

"He's one of the demons that sacked Burmecia!" Burmecian Soldier Dan says.

"I keep telling you, your all mistaken... and did your kids just sware?" Arthur says.

**-I Haven't Hurt Anyone end-**

Ivan makes his way to the palace.

"I have a message for Master Ivan from Lord Kiku, I was told to convey the following..." Tree Oracle Wylan says, "Ivan-kun, this may take some time, so please wait at the inn"

Ivan heads for the inn. Before entering the door, Burmecian Soldier Dan comes running up the stairs.

"Help!" Burmecian Soldier Dan yells.

The Night Oracle exits the inn.

"What is the matter?" Night Oracle Donnegan asks.

"Th-The antlion's mauling a kid!" Burmecian Soldier Dan says.

"The antlion!? It is usually so docile... How could..."

"We gotta teach that beast a lesson!"

"This calls for immediate action. I shall inform the high priest at once"

Night Oracle Donnegan slowly walks away.

"Hey, buddy, wh-where ya going?" Burmecian Soldier Dan asks, "these Cleyrans are all so damn lazy! You there! Gimme a hand if you think you're good enough!"

Ivan runs down to the where they first entered Cleyra, then heads to the right. A creature is in a whirlpool of sand, holding a rat kid in one tentacle. Alfred and Arthur are already there.

"So that is the antlion!" Ivan says.

"Aaaa! Help me!" Puck yells.

"Not him again" Arthur sighs.

"Hang in there, champ! We're gonna save you!" Alfred yells.

Kiku appears.

"Is the chird arright, Ivan?" Kiku asks.

"Da, the child is fine, Alfred not so much" Ivan says.

"Please... stop... strangling... me..." Alfred coughs.

"Like hell, I'm fine!" Puck says.

"That voice. Might it be Prince Puck-kun?" Kiku asks.

"Kiku! Where you been!?"

"Urgurrra!" Antlion throws Puck to the group. He lands on Ivan and Alfred.

"Aaaaaa! OW! That hurt, ya stupid jerk!" Puck yells and jumps off Ivan and Alfred.

"Oh air how I missed you" Alfred says.

"Here it comes!" Ivan says.

The Antlion attacks. Unfortunately it's target is a little upset about losing to Beatrix so they chose to take it out on the Antlion. In the end, they kill it.

"Are you arright, Your Highness?" Kiku asks.

"Hey, Kiku! Whassup?" Puck asks.

"But how can this be? I heard that Your Highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia..."

"Uh...yeah!"

"Werr, ret us go at once to the cathedral to inform His Majesty!"

"My old man, huh? Nah, I don't wanna see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay? Later!"

"But, Your Highness!"

"Take care, Arthur!" Puck runs off.

"That kid wieghs a ton, how'd you know him?" Alfred asks.

"I met him in Alexandria. He's just... well less annoying than someone I know" Arthur says.

Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku go to the cathedral.

"I see. So you saw Puck, eh?" King of Burmecia says.

"As mischievous as ever, Your Majesty" Kiku says.

"I haven't seen him in ages"

"I heard His Highness left Burmecia one month after me. That makes it three years"

"And yet both you and Puck decided to return to me in this time of danger. I am grateful!"

"Kiku, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm. Surely no enemy of ours would attack with the powerful storm protecting Cleyra. And with the help of a dragon knight like you, the storm should grow even more powerful" Cleyra High Priest says.

"Ah, the ceremony from the time when Burmecia and Creyra were one. I understand. Ivan, I met with utter fairure when trying to defend Burmecia... and I wirr not arrow Brahne to exert her will upon us any ronger" Kiku says.

"I know you will be defending this place well da" Ivan says.

"But I courd not bring peace to Burmecia and thus furfirr Sir Hercure-kun's wish. Now, arr I can do is protect this beautiful place"

"Da, protecting Cleyra is the best thing you can do for yourself" Ivan chuckles, "you are too hard on yourself, relax a little, da"

As Ivan moves out of the way, Alfred pushes Kiku out of the way.

"You wanna power that thing up then let the hero help" Alfred says.

"We shouldn't have taken that detour" Arthur says.

"Da" Ivan says.

One Cleyran plays on a harp, which has a red glowing jewel above it. In the middle of the building, four Cleyrans and Alfred perform the ancient ceremony, while the King of Burmecia and the Cleyran High Priest look on. At the end of the ceremony, the harp's strings snap.

"The string have snapped... a terrible omen, this is..." Moon Maiden Claire says.

"Da, it is called Alfred" Ivan says.

Blue strands of light surround the sandstorm, as it begins to vanish. In a matter of moments, the sandstorm is gone, and Cleyra, the massive tree, is visible to the world.

"You stupid Amerikan, the sandstorm has disappeared and it all thanks to you!" Ivan says.

"No way, it's 'cause the harp broke" Alfred says.

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

"I do not know..." Kiku says.

"I have never witnessed anything like this since we settled here. On the harp, there is a magic stone" Cleyran High Priest says, pointing at the red glowing stone, "since ancient times, we have used the power of the stone to control the sandstorm"

"Perhaps someone is trying to invade Cleyra" King of Burmecia says.

"I fear that you may be right, my lord"

"I only hope our enemies don't come up the trunk..."

Back in Alexandria, Ludwig and Marcus are imprisoned in a large bird cage, in the air, as two guards are on the bottom floor, keeping guard.

"How dare they imprison us like this! Those wretched court jesters! Zorn and Thorn will never get away with this!" Ludwig yells.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this" Marcus says.

"No one asked you to meddle in our affairs!"

"It's pretty sad, gettin' backstabbed by your own queen"

"This is all some kind of a mistake! I know the queen. She would never betray me!"

"Wishful thinking. Who knows what she's gonna do to the prince..."

"I must save the prince at all costs!"

Yao is in his room.

"I wonder if Mother will even listen to me... why did she attack Burmecia? And why did she arrest us like this? I must be sincere with her. She has not been herself lately... actually, she has been acting rather strange since my birthday last year. The same day that tall man visited us...maybe he had something to do with it. Come to think of it, that was when things began to change. Doctor Tot left Alexandria shortly afterwards, too. What happened that day, aru?" Yao says.

Zorn and Thorn run into the room.

"Queen Brahne summons you" Zorn says.

"Come with us" Thorn says.

"What!? How dare you speak to me like that, aru!" Yao snaps.

"Quiet!" Zorn says.

"With us, you are coming, and that is that!" Thorn says.

"What does Arthur sometimes say..." Yao thinks, "get lost you bloody waker gits!" he yells.

Zorn turns to face Thorn, "what was that? I do not understand"

Thorn turns to face Zorn, "understand what she said, I do not, either"

"Enough! Now, come with us!" Zorn and Thorn say.

They all leave the room, and enter Queen Brahne's room. The queen is there, fanning herself, like usual.

"Hurry up!" Zorn yells.

"For so long, the queen has waited" Thorn says.

Yao walks into the room and approaches her.

"Mother..." Yao says.

"Darling, there you are. Where were you? I've been worried sick. Here, come closer" Queen Brahne says.

Yao walks closer, "Mother, there is something I need to ask you, aru"

"What is it, darling? I will tell you anything you wish to know"

"Did you... Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of Burmecia, aru?"

"Oh... well, no wonder you look so concerned. That is far from the truth, Yao. You see, those Burmecian rats have been plotting to destroy Alexandria for some time. I couldn't just wait for them to attack and destroy our precious kingdom. So, I had no choice but to take the initiative"

"Mother, is that really the truth, aru?"

"Of course. I would never lie to you"

"Alright... I'm sorry, Mother, aru"

"It's okay, darling. I'm just happy that you understand"

Kuja walks onto the room.

"May I also play a part in this act?" Kuja asks.

"Act, aru?" Yao asks.

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play... there is a knight on a white horse... and a beautiful princess. It is a tale of tragic love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years..."

"That is sweat but I am the prince, not princess, aru" Yao says, "I am sure I have seen you somewhere before, aru"

"It appears we were destined to meet again. My sweet angel, come to me" Kuja walks up to Yao, and holds him, "I will take you to a world of dreams" he waves his hand and casts a spell. Yao falls unconscious, "he is beautiful, even in sleep"

"Hmph, impudent little girl. Zorn, Thorn! Prepare to extract the eidolons from Yao" Queen Brahne orders.

Later Yao is lying down on a table. Zorn and Thorn are on either side of him.

"A belated happy birthday, Prince. Hee-hee-hee!" Zorn says.

"Sixteen years old, the prince has become. Draw the eidolons from him, finally, we can" Thorn says.

Zorn and Thorn begin doing a dance around him. They say the lines at the exact same time.

"Eidolons of Eternal Life!" Zorn says.

"Eidolons of infinite Power!" Thorn says.

"Arise from the 16 year sleep!"

"Depart after the 16 year wait!"

Blue streams of light are directed to Yao's body.

"Let there be light!" Zorn says.

"Let there be life!" Thorn says.

Blue rings of energy emanate from his body, as red specks of light ascend from his body.

"The time has come!" Zorn says.

"The time is now!" Thorn says.

He floats in the air.

"Come forth!" Zorn says

"Odin, warrior of the dark!" Thorn says.

Back at the sandstormless Cleyra. Ivan walks up to Kiiku, who is standing in the observatory.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asks.

"Terr me. Why do you think the sandstorm disappeared?" Kiku asks.

"I do not know. I was surprised that there even was a sandstorm. I honsetly though it was the stupid Amerikan's fault"

"I heard that!" Alfred yells.

"Did you know the sandstorm was here for a thousand years? And in arr that time, it never dissapeared, not even once. Perhaps Queen Brahne is behind arr this" Kiku says.

"Actually, I am more concerned about who that guy with Queen Brahne in Burmecia was" Ivan says.

"That man... I wonder who he was... Ivan, I am going to head down to find out why the sandstorm disappeared"

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing! Let us go together. I am gonna go find Arthur and Alfred. I will meet you at the town entrance"

Kiku heads down to the town entrance, where everyone is waiting.

"What took you so long?" Ivan says, "alright, let us get going, da" he runs off.

"We should have left you in the marsh" Arthur says to Alfred then heads down.

"It was not my fault!" Alfred snaps and chases after Arthur.

"I faired Burmecia... but I wirr not fair Creyra, no matter what" Kiku says and follows the other.

The group descends the Trunk, having several fights with Alexandrian soldiers along the way.

"A moment, Ivan-kun" Kiku says, "those Arexandrian virrains back there... they were too few in number to constitue a determined attack?"

"Da, I thought so, too" Ivan says.

"Bingo!" Puck runs up to Vivi, exclaiming "Oh!" then runs up to Kiku.

"Kiku! The town's in trouble! Ya gotta come back, please!" Puck says.

"No! My fears were true!" Kiku says, "at once, my rord!"

Kiku heads back up.

"C'mon, you deadweights! Hustle!" Puck follows him.

"You heard him! We have to go!" Ivan says.

Ivan, Arthur, and Alfred run back up. Beatrix appears at the entrance of Cleyra.

"Ha! They fell for it" Beatrix says.

In the Cleyra settlement balls of light descend and turn into Black Mages, who attack and kill anyone they see.

"How dare you show up here!" Burmecian Soldier Dan says but the black mage does a fire attack on him, "ungah!" he dies.

Two black mages appear in front of priests in front of the entrance to the inn, and they're killed as well, the black mages exclaiming "KILL!" aftewards.

Back at the entrance of the Cleyra settlement. A moogle, followed by two Cleyran maidens, run down the stairs.

"Please save us!" Flower Maiden Sharon begs.

"The town is full of demons!" Water Maiden Shannon says.

"Are there really that many!?" Ivan asks.

"They just keep coming!" Flower Maiden Sharon says.

A light floats down behind them, transforming into a black mage. They shout "Aaa!" and run away. He shouts "KILL!" but Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku defeat him.

The two maidens run back onto shouting "Aaa!", followed by three Alexandrian soldiers.

"Foolish Cleyrans, your time as come!" Alexandrian Soldier says.

"Over here! I am the one you want!" Ivan says.

Alexandrian Soldiers try and attack Ivan only to be defeated by Arthur and Kiku before they even reach him.

"This must be the main attack force..." Ivan says.

They fight two more black mages.

"What weaklings" Ivan says, "but the town is in trouble!"

Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku comes to the water area, where two oracles are.

"Enemies are on their way up! How about your side?" Ivan asks.

"The Burmecians are fighting back, but the demons keep coming..." Tree Oracle Wylan says.

"We fled, unable to resist any longer..." Sand Oracle Satrea says.

"Damn those Alexandrians!" Ivan growls, "they are weak and annoying"

I know they are.

"What are we to do...?" Sand Oracle Satrea and Tree Oracle Wylan ask.

"Seriously?" Ivan says.

Apparently eveyone here is... stupid.

"You do not say" Ivan sighs, "we are out of time! Let us go right!"

Ivan leads everyone to the right. Burmecian Refugee Learie and her two children run down a set of stairs.

"Excuse me... Have you seen my husband?" Burmecian Refugee Learie asks.

"No, I have not..." Ivan says.

"Daddy's gone! Waaaah!" the children cry.

"Its those brats that called me a bastard!" Arthur yells.

A black mage appears at the bottom.

"It is too dangerous here" Ivan says, "let us go left, da"

The black mage, along with two Alexandrian soldiers, approach him.

"You are starting to annoy me" Ivan says and quickly defeats them with his trusted pipe, "we got to be fast or we will lose them all... do we not lose them all anyway?"

Ivan, don't ruin it for everyone.

They head to the left, Learie and her two kids are there.

"Hurry, tell us!" Burmecian Kid Jack say.

"Which way now!?" Burmecian Kid Adam say.

"Let's see..." Ivan says, "down the stairs to the left da"

No Ivan.

"Fine, cross the bridge!" Ivan says.

They cross the bridge safely. Three Alexandrian soldiers appear.

"Persistent bastards!" Ivan says.

They fight and defeat them.

"We cannot hold them off forever!" Ivan says.

Near the observatory, Learie and her two kids are there again.

"Are we safe now?" one of the kids ask.

"No more monsters?" the other kid asks.

"We are not safe yet so stay alert for more, da!" Ivan says.

"Waaa! No!" the kids cry.

Great, you made them cry.

"They ask, I tell them truth" Ivan says.

"I knew it wasn't over yet" Flower Maiden Sharon says.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Ivan asks.

"We like this place very much" Water Maiden Shannon says.

"Even though we have lost the soul-soothing view of the sandstorm..." Flower Maiden Sharon says.

"Da, I think it is pretty, too. This whole town is pretty. And everyone here is so nice. That is why I wish protect you... sunflowers... there are sunflowers here" Ivan says happily, "come, let us head to the cathedral. We can make our stand there... or we can make our stand here by the sunflowers"

No, go to the cathedral... NOW!

Ivan reluctantly follows everyone to the cathedral. They stop in front of it.

"So, these are the only survivors, da" Ivan says.

"Where is the high priest?" Flower Maiden Sharon asks.

"Where is the king?" Water Maiden Sharon asks.

"Where's dad?" one of the kids ask.

"Waaa!" the other kid cries.

"I hope they are all safe inside the cathedral... everyone inside!" Ivan says.

Three black mages descend, each one blocking off the three possible exits.

"They are back! Over there!" Ivan calls, "we are surrounded!"

The black mages walk closer, surrounding them, each of them shouting "KILL!" in unison.

"I cannot save them all!" Ivan says.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Ivan sees someone standing on top of the Cathedral with a couple of cats standing beside them, "I'm going to knock you into next century!" he jumps near each black mage, killing each one with his... large wooden cross in one blow, "now, run!"

"How?" Ivan asks, looking at his pipe then at the wooden cross.

I have no idea.

Everyone runs inside the cathedral.

"I Do not know who you are, but I owe you one!" Ivan says.

Inside the cathedral, Kiku encounters this Stranger, who is actually... drum roll please... Sir Heracles. Okay how many did not get that, no seriously, it was pretty obvious.

"Sir Heracres-kun, I... wake up" Kiku says.

"Sorry" Heracles yawns, "were you going to say something?"

"I was just going to terr you I had heard you had died"

"I bet I knew who said it"

Um... Heracles, your suppose to have animesa.

"I am?" Heracles asks.

Yes.

"I can fix that" Sadiq says.

WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN ALEXANDRIA!

"I can fix that!" Heracles sends Sadiq flying back to Alexandria, "so, you were saying?"

Well... we can skip the whole 'how can you not remember me' part then... so... improvise time.

"Heracles!" King of Burmecia says, "do you remember me, the King of Burmecia?"

"I do" Heracles says, "I thought you said we were going to skip that"

It's part of his speach, sorry. Improvising starting now...

"You learned of the crisis here in Cleyra and came to help us" King of Burmecia says.

"Um... yeah... sure" Heracles says.

Puck runs onto the room. Heracles says "Lord Puck!", Kiku says "Prince Puck-kun!", and Ivan and King of Burmecia say "Puck!"

"I found Heracles during my travels around the world!" Puck says, "he was taking a nap with some cats"

"Why am I not surprised" Kiku sighs.

"But when Burmecia was attacked and he heard that Cleyra was in danger he came back here!" Puck says.

"Dragon knight... I thought I was a Cat knight" Heracles says.

"No, we are Dragon knights, Heracres-kun" Kiku says.

"So, who are we fighting?"

Heracles, your suppose to go away.

"Why, he will be of more use to us here than if he were to leave" Ivan says.

Fine, he can stay... just wake him up.

"Puck, you should go to where it will be safe, da" Ivan says.

"Okay...well, I'm gonna go. Later!" Puck says and runs off.

"Wait, Puck! I have no seen you in ages!" King of Burmecia calls.

"It's better if he's not here" Arthur says.

"Heracres-kun, prease stop napping, we have work to do" Kiku says.

"Oh yeah" Heracles yawns.

"This will take some tweaking, da?" Ivan asks.

A little but hopefully not too much.

"Do your best, da" Ivan says.

Always do... now where were we?

"Eeeeek!"

On the other side of the room, the Cleyran High Priest is on the ground, while Beatrix is standing beside the harp.

"Eeeeek! Have mercy!" Cleyran High Priest pleas.

"Hmph! Pathetic rodents!" Beatrix says, "you fail to grasp the true power of the jewel!"

Beatrix knocks it out of its resting place with her sword, and catches the jewel.

"Our magic stone!" Cleyran High Priest yells.

"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!" Beatrix jumps to the door and runs out.

"Wait!" Ivan calls.

"Halt, virrain" Kiku says.

"You need to yell if you want them to hear you" Heracles tells Kiku.

The group of follow Beatrix out of the cathedral.

"Think you can get away?" Ivan says.

"Get away? Hahaha. You're a bigger fool than I imagined... have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?" Beatrix says.

"So, you are more the foor for not finishing what you started!" Kiku says.

"You're going pay!" Arthur says.

"I owe you a knuckle sandwitch" Alfred says.

"You harmed Kiku? I'll make you pay for that" Heracles says.

"Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur" Beatrix says.

The group attack Beatrix head on but it ends the same way that it did in Burmecia; she says "No more games." and follows that up with an Stock Break.

"I shall leave with the jewel now" Beatrix says.

"Sh-she's too powerful..." Arthur says.

"Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawl immediately!" Beatrix orders.

A black mage turns into a ball of light. Beatrix runs and jumps into the ball, and it ascends into the air.

"Hey, they disappeared! What now, Kiku?" Ivan asks.

"Good question...Ivan-kun! Rook out behind you!" Kiku says.

Another black mage appears, and turns into the ball of light.

"There! I am going to follow them! Everyone follow me, da!" Ivan says and jumps into the ball, which goes up into the air.

"Ivan! He's gone!" Arthur says.

"I highry doubt I wirr ever return to this place" Kiku says.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go" Heracles says.

Kiku and Heracles each jump into another black mage's ball of light.

"Come on Alfred, I have a feeling we won't want to be around here later" Arthur says and jumps into another ball of light.

"You guys have fun, I'm outta here!" Alfred runs off down and away from the tree.


	12. Chapter 11: Alexandria

On an airship high above Cleyra...

"It's time..." Queen Brahne says, "without his summoning powers, Yao is helpless. With this Dark Matter, I now hold the power to summon an eidolon. Now, I'll find out if Kuja's claims are true. Odin, come to me!"

Queen Fatso... I mean Brahne holds, and marvels at, the Dark Matter, a swirling ball of black energy, in her hands. It shines brightly, and creates a dark portal in the air, high above Cleyra. Out comes Odin, on his horse, Sleipner, as it gallops along through the air. He sees Cleyra, and he throwns his spear down. The tree village is completely demolished in a tremendous explosion. Odin then dissapears, and Brahne has a shocked, then delighted, look on her face.

The four balls of energy appear on the deck of Queen Brahne's airship, each one going into a barrel. Out jump Ivan, Arthur, Kiku and Heracles.

"Did you see that!?" Ivan asks.

"Cleyra... it's... gone..." Arthur says, "w-where's Alfred... Alfred, no!"

"He will surely be missed, a moment of silence for the idiot..." Ivan says.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" they hear Alfred yell from... somewhere.

"I do not want to know how he heard me" Ivan says, " so what happened to Beatrix? I will bet she is on this ship!"

Ivan runs up a set of stairs at the end of of a corridor and waves to Arthur, Kiku and Heracles.

"Kiku... I think Ivan's calling for us" Arthur says.

"He is?" Kiku asks.

"Aren't you suppose to be upset about this?" Heracles asks.

"You are not even suppose to be with us" Kiku reminds him, which I thank him for.

Ivan returns, "we have to get behind the stairs! Someone is coming!"

They all run behind the stairs. Beatrix opens a door and walks foward a bit, saluting an Alexandrian soldier.

"Welcome back, General" Alexandrian Soldier says.

"How is Her Majesty?" Beatrix asks.

"She has eagerly awaited your return. I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory. Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you!"

"That is enough!"

"Forgive me, General"

"Tell Her Majesty that I will report to her shortly"

The Alexandrian Soldier salutes and walks away.

"That was ridiculous... my troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra. Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons? I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone..." Beatrix says.

"This way! Hurry up! You three, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately"Alexandrian Soldier says.

Three black mages walk down the stairs, enter the barrel-like telepods, and turn into the balls of light, flying away.

"...There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing... maybe Ludwig was right..." Beatrix walks off to where the Queen is.

"Did you hear that, da?" Ivan asks, "looks like Queen Brahne is onboard this ship"

Ivan, Arthur, Kiku and Heracles head up to where Beatrix headed. They run up to a door, and Ivan tries peeking in.

"Can you see anything?" Kiku asks.

"It is too dark. I cannot see anything" Ivan tells him.

"Beatrix!"

"That's her!" Kiku, Heracles, Arthur and Ivan say.

Beatrix is with Queen Brahne.

"Did you get the item!?" Queen Brahne asks.

"Is this it, Your Majesty?" Beatrix asks.

"Yes! This is it!" Queen Brahne grabs it, "hahaha! With this, I can finally... no. I need one more! I must get the last jewel!"

"Not even a word of gratitude..." Beatrix mutters under her breath.

"Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!" Queen Brahne orders.

"...Yes, Your Majesty" Beatrix says, "by the way, how is the prince doing?"

"Yao... we have drawn all the eidolons from him. He is no longer of any use to me"

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Yao has committed a crime. I shall have him executed for stealing the jewel"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! When we get back to Alexandria, I'll have Yao beheaded!"

"Now, go! Find the last jewel!"

"Your Majesty..."

"Hahahahaha!"

Back to Ivan, Kiku, Heracles and Arthur

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan says.

"Carm down! Fighting them now would be senseress" Kiku says.

"Kiku is right, they still have Yao-Yao in custody" Heracles says.

"So what are you saying!? We should just stand here!? I have got to get to Alexandria before Queen Brahne! That is the only way! The only question is how..." Ivan says.

"Ivan, follow me!" Arthur says.

"Arthur-kun! Where are you going!?" Ivan asks.

Ivan, Heracles and Kiku follow Arthur down to the telepods.

"Do you remember how that soldier was talking about using these pods to go to Alexandria?" Arthur asks.

"Da" Ivan says, "I see, let us try it"

They each jump in, one at a time.

"Yao-Yao! I am coming!" Ivan says.

They turn into balls of light.

Back in the dungeon, Ludwig and Marcus, still trapped in the birdcage.

"The time has come to escape!" Ludwig says.

"How?" Marcus asks.

"...I don't know! But ve must do something!"

"Wait, I have an idea"

Ludwig and Marcus shift the cage back and forth, eventually crashing it against a wall, so, they're back on solid ground.

"Prince! I'm coming!" Ludwig yells.

Ludwig and Marcus make their way to a ladder, climbing up it, and running to another room.

"Prince!" Ludwig yells.

"I'm outta here. I'm goin' to Evil Forest to save my bro" Marcus runs off.

"You heartless cur! Huh? Vhat is that!?" Ludwig wonders.

The four balls of light descend and land beside Ludwig; they change into Ivan, Arthur, Heracles and Kiku.

"You! Vh-vhat are you doing here!?" Ludwig asks.

"Ludwig! Is this Alexandria!?" Ivan asks.

"Vhat!? I have no time for your silly questions! I must escape this Vretched dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the prince!"

"Enough said! Let us go!"

They run on ahead.

"Vhy is everyone leaving me behind!?" Ludwig says and chases after them.

"Hurry up, Rusty! My Yao-Yao's life is in danger!" Ivan calls.

"Vhat are you talking about!? Enough with your nonsense!" Ludwig says.

"It's true" Arthur says, "we were just on the Red Rose, and we overheard Brahne talking. She said that once she returns to Alexandria, she is going to have Yao-Yao executed"

"...Is this really true?" Ludwig asks.

"Da! We have got thirty minutes before Queen Brahne arrives! We must go, now!" Ivan says.

They run to the room.

"Marcus!?" Ivan says.

"Watch out. I'm closin' this gate" Marcus warns.

Marcus closes the gate, leaving two Alexandrian soldier who were chasing them stuck behind.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asks.

"It's a long story. I'm gonna go to Evil Forest now and help Blank" Marcus tells him.

"Good luck!" Ivan says, "hurry! I need to save my Yao-Yao!"

Okay, okay, I'm getting there.

Marcus walks off the screen. The group of five make their way through the castle. They find a secret switch in Queen Brahne's room opening a secret passage behind the fireplace. They head down and find Yao in the room where the eidolons were extracted from him, Zorn and Thorn are present.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ivan says.

Zorn and Thorn run to Ivan.

"What are you doing here!?" Zorn asks.

"So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!" Thorn says.

Zorn and Thorn attempt to attack them.

"I have no time for you silly games" Ivan says and whacks them into the wall behind them with his pipe.

"Damn you! We will get you for this!" Zorn says.

"Matters not to us. Finished with Garnet, we are" Thorn says.

"You are too late!" Zorn and Thorn say and they run out.

Yao-Yao is lying down on the stone table where they performed the extraction. Ivan runs to his.

"Yao-Yao, it is me!" Ivan says, happy to see him, "Yao-Yao"

"Oh, no..." Arthur says.

"P-PRINCE! NOOOOO!" Ludwig yells, "Prince, please forgive me! I don't deserve to be a knight! I don't even deserve to live!"

"His heart is stirr beating" Kiku says.

"Da, I know..." Ivan says, "let us get out of here. Yao-Yao, you are going be alright... another ATE, now!"

Heracles takes the ATE device and lets everyone see it.

**-Friendship-**

Evil Forest; Marcus is running through it, thinking, "phew... I'm bushed from all that running.. I can't stop. Hold on, Bro. I'm coming" he falls down, "come on. Get up"

**-Friendship end-**

Ivan, with Yao in his arms, makes his way back to Queen Brahne's room.

"I do not think anyone followed us" Kiku says.

"Zorn and Thorn were the only ones down there with us" Heracles says.

"My queen... vhy have you done this...!?" Ludwig says, "I have devoted my vhole life to serving you and the prince...! Vhy did you harm the prince!? Vhy!?"

"Ludwig..." Ivan says.

"Ivan, we need to find a way to wake him up" Arthur says.

"Da. We will find a way to wake him" Ivan lays Yao down on a couch and sighs, "if only I had got here sooner... I am sorry..."

"Vhat happened to you? You are not your usual self. Go on... blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!" Ludwig says.

"Nyet! I cannot... I... I do not know what I feel right now... I cannot even shed a tear..." Ivan tells him.

Ludwig is silent.

Zorn and Thorn walk into the room.

"There they are! There is no escape!" Zorn and Thorn say.

Beatrix and Pluto Knight III Feliciano walk into the room... wait, what?!

"But I wanted to help" Feliciano whines.

Fine, since Heracles is here I'll let you stay too.

Beatrix

"Grazie signora and could you just call me Feli from now on?"

Sure... okay.

"Grazie again signora. Doitsu!" Feli jumps Ludwig, knocking him over.

"Welcome back, Ludwig. Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels" Beatrix asks.

"What the hell!? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!" Ivan says.

"Fools like you will never learn" Beatrix says.

Beatrix fights them and, like the previous two battle, "I'll kill all enemies of Alexandria!" she says then uses Climhazzard defeating them, "never step into this land again"

"Doitsu, are you okay?" Feli asks.

"I'm fine Feli, you didn't have to try and fight her with us" Ludwig tells him.

Well he changed sides pretty quickly... did you say he fought?

"Ja but Feli mainly vaved his flag" Ludwig says.

"Your pathetic powers are useless against me" Beatrix says.

"...Hey, wait a minute..." Ivan says, "you are the general of this kingdom, da. As the general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty!? Is it not to protect Yao-Yao, your Prince Yao? I am sure you know who is sitting over there"

"It can't be..." Beatrix says, "Prince... so, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill him..."

"VHAT!? Nien! The queen vould never do such a thing!" Ludwig says.

"Ludwig, it is time for you to accept the truth. My heart is set. All this time, I have been mistaken..." Beatrix says.

"I hate to say this, but the she is right, Rusty. You had better learn to accept it, da" Ivan says.

"Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me" Beatrix says.

"It is too rate to seek forgiveness. But you can still save Yao-Yao" Kiku says.

"Kiku..." Ivan says.

"I terr you this because I acknowredge your powers. Herp your prince" Kiku says.

"I don't know if I can... but I will give it a try. I hope this will work" Beatrix casts a spell on Yao but it does nothing.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn says.

Beatrix casts the spell again but does nothing once more.

"It is useless!" Zorn says.

Beatrix casts the spell a third time. Yao awakens.

"...Oh..." Yao says.

"Prince, are you alright?" Beatrix asks.

"...Ai ya, my head... what happened...?" Yao asks.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan says.

"Yay!" Feli cheers.

"Thank goodness" Arthur says.

"Prince!" Ludwig says.

"You are all here, aru" Yao says.

"What is all this ruckus!?" Queen Brahne walks into the room; Zorn and Thorn run to her side.

"The prince has awakened, Your Majesty!" Zorn says.

"Kidnapping the prince, they are, Your Majesty!" Thorn says.

"Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?" Queen Brahne asks.

"We have, Your Majesty!" Zorn and Thorn say.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Take Yao and throw him in prison!" Queen Brahne orders.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Zorn and Thorn say.

"I won't allow that" Beatrix says.

"Oh? Are you defying me as well?" Queen Brahne asks.

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the prince. I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the prince anymore. All of you, leave here at once!"

"I am staying! Ivan-kun, go. Now!" Kiku says.

"You two are joining forces? How amusing..." Queen Brahne says.

"Correction, us three" Heracles says.

"Get rid of them" Queen Brahne says.

"Mother!" Yao says.

Queen Brahne ignores him and walks out of the room.

"Kiku, Heracles! Be careful!" Ivan says.

Heracles nods.

"Do not worry" Kiku says.

"Come on. Let us go!" Ivan says.

"Vait!" Ludwig says.

Ivan, Arthur, Yao, Feli and Ludwig run down the way they came from. Zorn and Thorn step aside, as a big dog-like beast jumps in.

"Bandersnatch, bite their heads off!" Zorn and Thorn order.

The Bandersnatch attacks but Kiku, Heracles and Beatrix kills it.

Ivan and company run down the set of stairs, and eventually, a door opens and black mages walk out.

"Black mages!" Ivan says, "dammit!"

They all shout "KILL!" and them but Ivan, Arthur and Ludwig defeat them . Afterwards, they make their way down a bit farther, before Ivan stops.

"Where are Ludwig and Feli?" Ivan asks.

Ludwig appears escorting Feli behind him.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Ivan calls.

"Vhat am I doing here...?" Ludwig asks.

"What is the matter?"

"Beatrix served the queen all these years, and now she is turning against her... Kiku and Heracles lost their comrades, yet they insists on protecting the prince... the queen will never forgive them. She will kill them all... Ivan, I have two requests"

"Da, what are they? Why are you going formal all of a sudden?"

"I want you to escort the prince and Feli out of Alexandria and take them to Doctor Tot. I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom"

"But, Doitsu..." Feli says.

"DO as I say Feli, you vould only get in the vay" Ludwig tells him.

"Da, I am an escape artist" Ivan says.

"Don't worry, Ludwig. We'll get them there" Arthur says.

"Ivan, Master Arthur, I'm counting on you. Princess, I bid you farewell and Feli behave!" Ludwig runs off.

"Ludwig... everybody is fighting for me..." Yao says.

"That is right. They are all fighting for you... and for Alexandria... they are moving forward, giving everything they've got! So we have to move on, just like they are. We cannot stop now! Come on!" Ivan says.

"But... why must I play such a useless character?!"

I know, she can be a bit of a crybaby at times.

A bandersnatch jumps down.

"Damn! We have got company!" Ivan says.

"Well the crying stops here, aru!" Yao says and defeats the Bandersnatch.

"Impressive, alright, let us go" Ivan says.

Back to Kiku, Heracles and Beatrix, who are avoiding two bandersnatches.

"What do you think!?" Kiku asks.

"It's not going to be easy..." Beatrix says.

"No one said it would be" Heracles says.

The bandersnatches attack them.

"They are tougher than I expected..." Kiku says.

Ludwig comes running up to them, shouting "Beatrix! Freya! Heracles!"

"We're not out of danger yet. Ludwig! What are you doing here!?" Beatrix asks.

"I am Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt of Alexandria. Grant me the honor of assisting you brave knights!"

Kiku nods.

"Just fight already" Heracles says.

The four of them fight and defeat the bandersnatches.

Back to Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Feli who are heading down to where Yao, Ludwig and Marcus were first captured between the two gates. A gate pops up.

"What the hell!?" Ivan says.

They try to go back, but the other gate pops up, trapping them.

"They fell for it again!" Zorn says.

"Really stupid, they are!" Thorn says.

"You bastards!" Ivan says.

"Bastards, we may be, but clever are we" Thorn says.

"Hee-hee-heee" Zorn laughs.

Marcus enters on Thorn's side, punching him.

"Hey, what's up!?" Marcus says.

Blank enters on Zorn's side, punching him as well.

"Ivan, are you alright!?" Blank says.

"Blank!" Ivan says.

_**-Flashback-**_

Evil Forest. Marcus and Blank are running through it.

"Bro, over here!" Marcus called.

"Hold up. My body still feels kinda stiff" Black said.

"We've gotta hurry! Ivan and Yao-Yao are in trouble!"

"Who's Yao-Yao? Ivan's new girl?"

"What? You don't know?"

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

"Just keep running!"

"Sheez..."

_**-Flashback end-**_

"We came here straight from Evil Forest" Blank says.

"Man, I love you guys!" Ivan says, "did I just say I love them... someone shot me"

Marcus lowers the gate.

"Ivan, you can ride the gargant downstairs" Marcus says.

"Blank... Marcus..." Yao says.

"Get out of here! We'll take care of this! There's more bad guys coming!" Blank says.

"I owe you but make one thing clear, I do not love you" Ivan tells them, "seriously, I do not love them"

I know you don't.

"Good, now let us get out of here before she makes me saying something stupid again" Ivan says.

Ivan, Yao, Feli and Arthur run out to the Gargant stop.

"So, this is Gargan Roo, da. Yao-Yao? Are you alright?" Ivan asks but Yao doesn't answer him, "forget I asked. I am sure you have a lot on your mind, da. Just know I am here when you wish to talk" Yao smiles.

"There's something coming!" Arthur says.

The same Gargant, with seats like before, approaches and stops.

"Is this a gargant!? It is huge!" Ivan says.

"We're riding this thing?" Feli asks, slightly afraid.

"Hey, that's my line!" Arthur yells.

"Da. Let us get going. We have no time to waste" Ivan says.

Feli trips into it, Arthur sighs then walks in.

"Yao-Yao" Arthur says.

"We should go now, aru" Yao says, "now is not the time to have idle thoughts, aru" he walks in.

"Any complaints?"

None, Garnet can be annoying at times.

"I knew you would agree" Ivan says.

The gargant moves and Ivan jumps in.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asks.

"We are going to Treno. We will stay there for the time being and try to figure out our next move" Ivan explains.

Yao looks lost in thought.

The gargant stops.

"Y-Yikes!" Feli cries.

"What the..." Arthur says.

"That is..." Yao jumps out.

"Feli, stay here" Ivan says, Feli nods.

Ivan and Arthur follow. The three of them come face-to-face with a big gree snake.

"Is this what the gargant is scared of?" Ivan asks.

"I think this one is different from the one I ran into! Be careful, aru!" Yao warns.

Ivan, Yao and Arthur fight the Ralvuimago. The three of them soon manage to defeating it then climb back onto the gargant.

"Yay, you did it!" Feli cheers.

"It is moving again... but why is it going so slowly?" Ivan huffs, "hurry up!"

"Do not yell at it. The poor thing must be scared to death, aru" Yao says.

"But it's..." Arthur says.

The gargant speeds up.

"See? It can go faster. Good job!" Ivan says.

"No, Ivan! Look!" Yao says.

Ralvuimago is behind the gargant, chasing after it. The gargant goes faster and faster.

"Dammit, it is chasing us!" Ivan says.

"We will pass Treno if we do not stop soon!" Yao says.

They pass Treno.

"I think we just passed Treno..." Arthur says, "why am I pointing out the obvious"

"We cannot jump off at this speed" Ivan says.

"Then what do we do?" Feli asks.

"Ivan, look!" Yao says.

"Huh? What the... I have feeling this will hurt... a lot" Ivan sighs.

Moving through the tunnel at an incredible speed, coming towards a bright light.

"The tunnel!" Ivan yells.

"Ahhh!" Feli screams.

"We're going to fall!" Arthur yells.

"Everyone, hang on tight!" Ivan orders.

"An exit!?" Yao yells.

A big crashing noise is heard.

"Someone... get the number... of that... truck..." Arthur says.

Meanwhile in Alexandria, Queen Brahne is sitting on her throne room.

"Your Majesty!" Zorn says.

Zorn and Thorn try to get to her, but a soldier gets in the way.

"In my way, you are. Step back, underling!" Thorn says.

"Let us through!" Zorn says.

"I have strict orders from the queen not to let either of you through. I shall make any inquiries on your behalf" Alexandrian Soldier says.

They look at each other, then try to get to the throne by the other way, but are blocked again by a different soldier.

"State you business" Alexandrian Soldier says.

"The queen's guests have arrived" Zorn says.

"Let them come in, shall we?" Thorn says.

"I shall inquire. Stay here" the Alexandrian Soldier walks up and speaks to the queen, "your Majesty... yes, Your Majesty" they return to Zorn and Thorn, "let the guests through. You two are dismissed"

"What does that mean?" Zorn asks.

"Queen Brahne is quite upset with you two for letting the princess escape with the pendant. You should go now" Alexandrian Soldier tells them.

"Whatever to do are we!?" Thorn asks.

"We cannot live without the queen's backing!" Zorn says, "we must first tell the guests to come in!"

Zorn and Thorn run out.

"Phew... what a view" Queen Brahne says.

Two people; one, a woman dressed in a skirt/robe outfit with a large axe tied to her back; the other, a man with light coloured hair and red eyes with a small yellow bird sitting on his head, enter the room. The woman is stopped from approaching the queen by a soldier.

"Who are you? Out of my way! The queen summoned me" Boisterous Woman asks.

"Restrain yourself before the queen" Alexandrian Soldier orders.

"Do you understand who you're talking to? I'm Lani, the best and the most beautiful bounty hunter in the world!" Boisterous Woman says.

Lani is allowed to pass. The light coloured haired man had passed on the other side already.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I hear things aren't going too well" Lani says.

"Have you no manners? This is what I get for hiring a lowlife" Queen Brahne says.

"I'm sure you didn't hire me for my manners, Your Majesty"

"Hmph. You have two objectives. The first is to retrieve the pendant, a national treasure, from Prince Yao. The other is to assassinate the black mage travelling with them"

"Vhat is that?" light coloured man asks.

"A soulless golem. A defect is running free, claims to be a wizard" Queen Brahne says.

"I don't know what happened between you and the princess, but what should I do if I meet with resistance?" Lani asks.

"Hmph. Just get the pendant back from that wretched boy!" Queen Brahne orders.

"Wonderful. My axe is pleased to hear that. It won't take long. Good day, Your Majesty" Lani says.

Lani exits by the doorway.

"Is it true that a boy vith a tail is traveling vith the prince?" light coloured hair man asks.

"Yes, that accursed monkey! I shall give you an extra reward if you take care of him" Queen Brahne says.

"The avesome me vas right. I'll take care of your request after I finish him" the light coloured man jumps down.

An Alexandrian Soldier runs up to the Queen.

"Reporting! The Alexandrian fleet has returned to home waters! Please prepare to depart on the Red Rose" Alexandrian Soldier says.

"Ah, finally! We leave immediately! Bwahahahaha!" Queen Brahne laughs.


	13. Chapter 12: Pinnacle Rocks

Yao is on the ground.

"Ugh... Uh..." Yao slowly wakes up and sees Arthur sitting beside him.

Yao and Arthur are standing on the edge of a cliff; a waterfall is nearbye, and the crashed gargant-seats are lying to their right. Feli is stuck up a tree.

"Arthur... we made it, aru?" Yao says, Arthur nods, "where are we...?"

"We're at Pinnacle Rocks. It's supposed to be near Lindblum Castle..." Arthur tells him as he helps him back up.

"Pinnacle Rocks? Lindblum? The gargant took us this far?" Yao asks, "where is Kiku? Heracles? Ludwig? Beatrix? And... Ivan?"

"He went to check out the area" Arthur says.

"Yao-Yao, you are awake!" Ivan knocks Feli out of the tree before jumping down to Yao and Arthur, "do you feel okay, da?"

"Where is everyone, Ivan?" Yao asks, "ai ya, what a stupid question, they are all in Alexandria. The princess really is stupid"

"I know but you are not, da" Ivan says.

Your not Princess Garnet so you don't have to act exactly like her.

"We are really far from Alexandria. Do not worry. Tantalus are with them, too. It is almost nightfall. They are probably in Treno by now" Ivan says.

"Do you think we can borrow an airship in Lindblum? Treno is only steps away if we can reach South Gate, aru" Yao says.

"Da, get up Feli, we have to leave now" Ivan says.

An old man with a cane and a white beard suddenly materializes out of thin air, floating over the cliff.

"GHOST!" Feli yells and hides behind Ivan.

"Are you our enemy?" Ivan asks, pointing his pipe at him.

"That is up to you. My name is Ramuh"

"I have heard your name somewhere..." Yao says, "I have seen your name in a book I read about summoning magic. You must be Ramuh, the Thunder God, aru"

"Do you know that your summon magic destroyed Cleyra?" Ramuh asks, Yao shakes his head, "an eidolon follows its summoner's orders. It responded to the orders of a woman filled with greed this time..."

"That would be my Mother! I was confined while Cleyra was destroyed..." Yao tells Ramuh.

"See, it was not done by Yao-Yao's hand. Our comrades knew. That is why they stayed behind" Ivan says.

"True, you were not the one who caused the destruction. But I must ask you... what will you do now?" Ramuh asks.

"If I were more powerful... If I could use summon magic... I beg of you, please help me!" Yao says.

"And cause more destruction?"

"No, I was afraid of my summon magic, but not anymore!"

Ramuh changes from a hunched-over old man to one with a much-longer beard, a robe, and a bluish staff.

"...Many years have passed since I last served a master... I must test to see wheter you are truly fit to be my master. I will hide five manifestations of myself in this forest. Each one will carry a piece of the 'Hero's Story'. Collect all five pieces and tell me the story. If you put together the story to my satisfaction, I shall become your eidolon" Ramuh tells Yao then dissapears.

"I am sorry. I know we must hurry..." Yao says.

"It is okay, Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"We'll all help you" Arthur says.

"And we get to hear a story too!" Feli says.

"Thank you, aru" Yao says.

They begin to search for the five manifestations.

They find the first manifestation just outside the crash site.

"Once upon a time, thirty-three small countries fought together against an empire. One day, a rebel troop visited a man named Joseph, who lived with his daughter. Owing a debt to the troop, he gladly accepted their please for help. They headed for a cavern in the snow field. That's 'Beginning'. You have four to go" Ramuh manifestation says.

They come to an area where a green branch goes into the water where they find another manefistation.

"With Joseph's help, the troop defeated the adamantoise in the snow field cavern and acquired the Goddess Bell they needed to enter the empire's castle. That's 'Cooperation'. You have three to go" Ramuh manifestation says.

They find another by jumping down from a green branch.

They head past where they heard the 'Hero' Story onto another area. They run to the north, then south and down a branch until they reach another area where they find Ramuh.

"On their way home, they fell into a trap set by a traitor. Joseph gave his life to save the troop. The troop left without telling Joseph's daughter, Nelly, about the tragedy. That's 'Silence'. You have two to go" Ramuh manifestation says.

They head back to the crash site where they find the manifestation.

"Historian's explanation: Although Joseph's death was not reported to his daughter, the manner of his death speaks for itself. This is the story of a true hero. That's 'Hero'. You have one to go" Ramuh manifestation says.

They find him close to the crash site underneath the green branchs.

"Historian's explanation; the fact that they didn't report Joseph's death to his daughter was indicative of their guilt for failing to protect him. In the end, heroes are also human. That's 'Human', the last piece" Ramuh manifestation says.

They find Ramuh.

"So you found all five... let's hear the story. However, the story comprises four parts. One of them doesn't belong. Be sure to choose only four" Ramuh tells Yao, "which story comes first?"

"Beginning" Yao says.

"Which story is next?"

"Cooperation"

"Which story is third?"

"Silence"

"Which story is last?"

"Human"

"Let's recite your story..." Ramuh recites the four parts Yao chose, "are you satisfied with your choices?"

"Yes" Yao says.

"Let me ask you one thing... how come you chose 'Human' for the conclusion?"

"People pass down stories of other people to whom they feel an affinity. The people in the story had flaws, as we all do. That is why they became heroes in the people's mind"

"I want to know what you think, in your own words"

"Me...?" I am away from my country, but I have not forgotten about my people, aru"

"Your soul is very tense right now. Maybe you'll begin to relax once I become your eidolon..."

"Thank you!"

"There are many paths. Remember that you alone choose the path on which you walk" Ramuh vanishes and Yao receives Peridot.

"Maybe now..." Yao thinks, "let us go to Lindblum!" he and Feli go on ahead.

"Hey, old man! You have gone already?" Ivan asks.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks.

"I wanted to ask why he made Yao-Yao play such a silly game. Heroic? Human? Those are just things people say after the fact. Why try to give meaning to what the main character of the story chose? What do you think narrator?"

Me?

"Da, you" Ivan says.

Well everyone has their own perspective on a story. Two people can read the same book but can come to a different conclusion. But if I were made to chose I would always pick human as the conclusion to the story.

"And that is what you had Yao-Yao pick" Ivan says, "I get the feeling the old man would have become his eidolon either way. That is the impression I got, da narrator?"

Da.

Yao and Feli run back to the group.

"Ivan, Arthur! Let us go!" Yao yells.

Yao and Feli run off again. Arthur and Ivan look upwards and hear Ramuh speak to them.

"You're exactly right. It's not what the people say afterward... what's important is being true to oneself. He may not have realized it, but when he wished to learn how to use summon magic. The summon power returned to her. Summon magic can be used for good or evil. He is still young, but there is room for growth... so I chose him as my master. I'll be watching over him... I hope you two will also protect him" Ramuh says.

Arthur nods.

"Of course!" Ivan says.

They run off meet up with Yao and Feli.

"Look! It is Lindblum Castle!" Yao says.

Yao, Ivan, Arthur and Feli jump down and walking along a path to Lindblum. It's night time; the sky is dark.

"Ivan. I want to use summon magic to protect everyone, aru" Yao says.

"I know you can do it, Yao" Ivan says.

"Guys, look...!" Arthur says.

Ivan, Yao and Feli look up.

"That's the Red Rose" Feli says.

"The Red Rose?" Ivan says.

Boats and airships are attacking Lindblum. Huge explosions occur all over the city and castle. Queen Brahne is on the Red Rose, laughing. Inside Lindblum, a set of doors open, as several Lindblum guards see that behind the doors are the Black Mages! They enter and start attacking everywhere possible. Huge explosions of fire occur, destroying buildings and setting off flames everywhere.

"Those lights must be telepods! They are sending black mages directly inside the castle! In Cleyra, they used summon magic afterwards..." Ivan says.

"They used summon magic to do what?" Feli asks.

"To destroy Cleyra"

"But all those people... they didn't do anything"

"No...! Mother... Mother!" Yao starts running towards Lindblum.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan calls and follows him.

"Come on Feli" Arthur pulls Feli along behind him as he chases after Yao and Ivan.

Yao is running through grass and Ivan catches up to him. They stop, and see Atomos, a tremendous thing with a huge mouth, sucking in anything possible. Guards, shards of broken buildings, even black mages, are sucked in. Yao sees this and breaks down. Queen Brahne looks at it all and smiles. Atomos vanishes. Ivan looks onward, as the Red Rose heads towards Lindblum Castle.

Arthur, Yao, Ivan and Feli arrive at the entrance of Lindblum. The entire city is trashed.

"It is so quiet..." Ivan says.

"I should have known mother would attacked Lindblum, aru" Yao says.

"Careful, they might still be around. Feli, you stay here and hide, da"

"B-but why?! It's dangerous here!" Feli says.

"You betrayed your Queen, there are Alexandrian soldiers everywhere and you are a target for any resistance forces that have or may form. You should stay out of their sight" Ivan tells him.

"...O-okay"

"Do not fret. We will be right back"

"We'll be in Treno before you know it" Arthur says.

"And I am sure Ludwig will be there waiting for you, aru" Yao says.

"Okay... just make it quick" Feli says.

Ivan, Yao and Arthur head to the Business District, where they meet Minister Artania.

"The Industrial District is gone, and the Business and Theater Districts are also in ruins" Officer says.

"Allocate soldiers to the reconstruction. We must get the citizens' lives back on track" Minister Artania orders.

"Yes, sir"

"Uncle Artania, aru!" Yao calls.

"Prince Yao! Master Ivan! Master Arthur! Glad to see you're all safe!" Minister Artania says.

"Where is Uncle Cid...? Is the regent safe, aru?"

"Yes, Prince. The castle was spared. Regent Cid is alive"

"Thank goodness..."

"I will take you to see him"

They return to the castle with Minister Artania. The Minister walks into a room, followed by Yao, Ivan and Arthur.

"Prince Yao is back!" Minister Artania says.

"Uncle Cid, aru!" Yao says.

"Yao! I thought Brahne had imprisoned you!" Regent Cid says.

"Ivan and Arthur rescued me, aru"

"Thank you, Ivan, Arthur. Gwok!"

"But Kiku, Heracles, Ludwig, and Beatrix were left behind so that we may escape, aru"

"Ah, the renowned General Beatrix. I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"I do not think so, either, Yao. We wound up in Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno, but they will be fine on their own" Ivan says.

"And I have no lines" Arthur sighs.

Vivi never had any lines here so natrually neither would you.

"Gwok-gwok! Pinnacle...? Did you ride the gargant?" Regent Cid asks.

"You can have this line, da" Ivan tells Arthur.

"Really, thank you" Arthur says, "how did you know?"

"It's my job to know the land surrounding my country. However... I sometimes lack foresight. Brahne was after the gwok eidolons. That much, I knew. But I underestimated the power of the eidolons. Maybe I deserve to be cursed with this body" Regent Cid says.

Ivan nudges Arthur.

"Oh right... I'm glad you surrendered. Cleyra resisted and perished" Arthur says.

Outside the room, they hear people speak.

"Hey, we got one of the knights!"

"Watch out! He might attack!"

"Hey, this one's kind of a crybabay"

"Owie! Please let me go! I wouldn't hurt anyone, I promise!"

"Your an Alexandrian knight, why should we trust you?"

"That must be..." Ivan says.

The two guards walk up to Regent Cid and company with Feli.

"We took an Alexandrian soldier into custody!" one of the guards say.

"But..." Feli sobs.

"Should we turn him over to Alexandria?" the other guard asks.

"Uncle Cid he is with us" Yao says, "Feli no longer works for mother"

"Da, Ludwig himself asked us to take him with us to Treno" Ivan explains.

"Let him go. Feli is not our enemy but one of our spies, it's only a disguise to deceive the enemy" Minister Artania tells them.

"I-I see! My apologies" the guard says.

The guards walk away.

"I've acquired more information about Queen Brahne gwok. A weapons dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks. Kuja has been supplying Brahne with highly advanced magic weapons" Regent Cid explains.

"Supplying my mother...with weapons, aru?" Yao says.

"Yes. The black mage soldiers are among these weapons. According to eyewitnesses in Treno, Kuja appeared from the northern sky on a silver dragon"

"That is the guy I saw in Burmecia!" Ivan thinks.

"That he came from the north suggests that he is from the Outer Continent" Minister Artania tells them.

"The Outer...Continent, aru?" Yao asks.

"There are many unexplored continents in the world. The Outer Continent is an unexplored continent located to the north of our Mist Continent" Ivan explains.

"I believe Kuja is the only one supplying gwok Brahne with weapons" Regent Cid says.

"The man I saw at the castle must have been Kuja. He must be the one who is corrupting my mother, aru!" Yao says.

"If we defeat Kuja...!" Ivan says.

"If we eliminate Kuja..." Yao says at the same time.

"You both catch on quickly. Defeat Kuja, and Brahne loses her weapon supply. That will be our cue for a counterattack" Regent Cid says.

"Challenging Brahne now will only result in more casualties" Minister Artania says.

"So we crush the source of the evil!" Ivan says.

"Yes. Kuja will find other clients, even if we defeat Brahne" Minister Artania says.

"I make no excuses for my mother's behavior, but I shall not forgive Kuja for taking advantage of her! But first, we must rescue Ludwig and the others..." Yao says.

"I'm afraid I can't spare any soldiers. They must remain to protect our citizens" Regent Cid says.

"Yao-Yao, I am telling you, they will be fine. The best dragon knights of Burmecia, the female general of Alexandria, and Rusty... How could they lose? Besides, you have me to protect you, da!" Ivan says.

"And don't forget me" Arthur says.

"Then we will look for Kuja, aru" Yao says.

"What about me?" Feli asks.

"Stay here, you will be safer here" Ivan says, "if it is okay with you Minister Artania, Regent Cid?"

"We will make sure nothing happens to him" Minister Artania says.

"Let us go eliminate Kuja! Will you lend us the fastest airship in Lindblum, da?" Ivan asks.

"Airships can only fly where there is Mist, and the Mist only exists on this continent. Gwok. That means you can't cross the ocean on an airship" Regent Cid explains.

"What about the new airship that can fly without Mist, da?"

"It's not ready yet gwok. Besides, it's under Brahne's control. Brahne gave us two conditions for our surrender. One was the surrender of the new airship. The other was to hand over gwok the Falcon Claw"

"That airship, I can understand, but what does she want with a piece of stone?"

"I have no idea..."

"Then we will take a boat, da"

"That's not an option, either. The harbor was also seized"

"Ahhhhhh! What do you want us to do!? Swim!? You are giving the options but then take them away!"

"There is a way. There's an old excavation site near a swamp located north from the castle. Monsters not native to our continent are rumored to appear in the excavation site. The cave, which was found during excavation, is rumored to lead to another continent"

"Will this cave lead us to the Outer Continent, aru?" Yao asks.

"Anything will be better than swimming... mainly because I can't swim" Arthur says.

"Does not sound too reliable... are you sure, da?" Ivan asks.

"Gwok I'm not sure..." Regent Cid says.

"I guess we will find out. Apparently not knowing is half of the fun... I prefer knowing" Ivan sighs.

"Please protect Prince Yao. We'll prepare the counterattack in the meantime. It's not much, but use it to prepare for your journey" Regent Cid gives Ivan 3000 Gil.

"That money is for equipment and supplies, not vodka" Arthur says.

"Da, I know" Ivan says, "good thing I have secret stash of gil" he thinks.

Ivan, Yao and Arthur return to the Business District. A Man is standing before them.

"Listen, Lindblum is Alexandrian territory now. You won't be able to come back for a while. Prepare yourself well. Let me know when you're ready" the man tells them.

After buying all they will need, including a quick trip to the bar for vodka... what are we going to do with Ivan... anyhow, Ivan, Yao and Arthur return to the Man.

"Are you ready?" the man asks, Ivan nods, "follow me. The regent is waiting on the Base Level"

"Da, another ATE... we can watch on the way, da" Ivan says.

"Just be careful not to walk into anything, aru" Yao warns.

"What?" Ivan walks into a wall.

"Ai ya, what did I just say?!"

**-Brahne's Fleet Arrives end-**

At the Lindblum harbor, two Lindblum Soldiers are packing supplies onto an Alexandrian boat.

"Why are they loading food instead of valuables onto the ship?" Lindblum Soldier A asks, "I wonder if they're gonna take them all back to Alexandria?"

"...Maybe they're going on a very long trip" Lindblum Soldier B says.

"Stop that chatter and keep loading the ship!" Alexandrian Soldier orders.

"Damn them! They think they can walk all over us!" Lindblum Soldier A says.

"We gotta stall more. Let's keep working" Lindblum Soldier B says.

"Alexandria rules this continent now. Where else can they go and conquer? What do they really want?"

"I don't know... But you know how greedy Queen Brahne is"

**-Brahne's Fleet Arrives end-**

In Lindblum Castle. An Alexandrian Soldier walks to the water fountain and meets up with another one.

"I wonder where we are going next?" Alexandrian Soldier A asks, "I don't know of any kingdom that poses a threat to our country..."

"I'm sure Queen Brahne has a plan. There's no need for us to worry about such matters. Come now, we need your help. Some Lindblum soldiers have locked themselves up in the guest room" Alexandrian Soldier B says.

The two soldiers away as Ivan, Yao and Arthur enter. They head for the lift and begin to descend.

"Are you sure you are okay, aru?" Yao asks.

"I am fine... ow" Ivan says

"Maybe now you'll watch where your going" Arthur says.

Ivan nods, "I wonder what Brahne is going to do..."

"Ivan... do we really have to go to the Outer Continent...?" Yao asks.

"What is up with you? You said you wanted to go, da"

"What if... what if something happens to you or Arthur...? I could not stand to lose you Ivan" Yao says, "... or Arthur... or him either"

"You are worried about me, how sweat"

"What? Well, I mean, um... that is not what I meant! I just do not want either of you to get hurt because of me!" Yao says going slightly red in the face, "you are suppose to be my elite guard after all"

"Are you trying to flatter me by calling me your elite guard, da?"

Yao crosses his arms, disgruntled.

"Sorry, I was only joking. You will be fine with me. What about you, Yao-Yao? We do not know anything about the Outer Continent" Ivan says.

"I have made up my mind. I do not want my mother to commit any more atrocities, aru" Yao says.

"Well then I will protect both you and Arthur!"

"Thank you..." Yao says.

"Who says I need protection?!" Arthur asks.

"I do and so does the script" Ivan says.

They get off the lift. Feli is waiting for them.

"Ivan! Yao-Yao! Arthur! I'm so glad you're here" Feli says.

"Feli, I thought you were staying here and where is Uncle Cid, aru?" Yao asks.

"I am, he asked me to give you a message. He said 'gwok-gwok. Wait here', and went away somewhere..." Feli tells them.

"Where could he be?" Ivan wonders.

Regent Cid walks up on the tracks.

"Gwok! I did it!" Regent Cid hops to the group, "I stropped a trolley between here and the Serpent's Gate! Gwok-gwok! That'll show them not to fool around in my castle! Now, go. Gwok-gwok. The excavation site is like a maze. Be careful not to get lost. And... take this with you!"

"It is a rag, da" Ivan says.

"You big nose dope! It's not just a rag! Gwok! That is a national treasure of Lindblum! That is an ancient map of the entire world!"

"Oh, thanks!" Ivan says and received World Map, "is my nose really that big?"

"It is fine, aru" Yao says.

"Now, go, before they find you! Ivan, Arthur. Please protect Prince Yao" Regent Cid says.

"Of course" Arthur says.

"Uncle Cid..." Yao says.

"Gwok! Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look! Now, go! They'll squeeze all the oglop oil out of my body if we're caught!" Regent Cid says.

"Let us go, Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"Caio, good luck!" Feli says.

They head for the Dragon's Gate.

"Another ATE!" Ivan says.

**-Gwok-gwok! How infuriating!-**

At the Serpent's Gate, several Alexandrian soldiers are gathered.

"My, my... They have an oglop for a regent and buffoons for soldiers. Why do they take so long to load supplies? Hmm...? You two, I did not give you permission to rest. I understand that things are moving slow, but keep in mind that the next mission is about to begin" Alexandrian Officer says.

"...The machine over there stopped, and the trolley stopped coming. Right?" Alexandrian Soldier A says.

"Yes, it made this strange 'gwok-gwok' sound..." Alexandrian Soldier B says.

"I wanted to go shopping before we left the harbor!"

"Any word from the lookout?" Alexandrian Officer asks.

"No, ma'am. Nothing..." Alexandrian Soldier A says.

"This must be Regent Cid's doing. He's hiding something..." the officer runs off, then onto the trolley tracks, with more soldiers following her, "come with us, you two. Find the regent!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alexandrian Soldier B says.

They jump onto the trolley tracks and follow them.

**-Gwok-gwok! How infuriating! end-**

Ivan, Yao and Arthur leave Lindblum and return to Qu's Marsh.

"WHAT?! Why?" Ivan asks

Because it says so. Once there, they re-encounter Alfred at the first place they met him in the marsh.

"Alfred, you are safe, yay" Ivan says sarcastically.

"Long time no see, guys... why aren't you happy to see me Ivan? You have no idea what I had to go through to come back here from Cleya alone" Alfred says.

"Do you know a way to the Outer Continent? I heard there was an entrance somewhere around here..." Ivan says, "like he will know"

"Outer Continent... sound interesting. I'll help you guys if you buy me a ton of McD's later!"

"We have to agree da?" Ivan says.

Unfortunately yes.

"Fine" Ivan says.

The group go into the brush. Alfred runs from the group.

"Stupid Amerikan! Where are you going!?" Ivan calls.

"We're suppose to go this way! Just follow me!" Alfred calls.

"Fine but just remember we are looking for entrance to Outer Continent not stupid McD's!"

"Just trust me!"

"Like we would do that willingly... Alfred! Hold on!" Ivan calls but Alfred ignores him, "I hate him"

"Welcome to my world" Arthur sighs.

Ivan, Yao and Arthur chase Alfred. They find the entrance to the excavation site.

"A-HA! See, told ya we're suppose to go this way" Alfred says.

"Fine, just don't rub it in" Arthur says.

"So what is this place again?" Alfred asks.

"This is entrance to the excavation site" Ivan says.

"First time I've see this. So, we're going inside?" Alfred asks.

"Of course we are. It might lead to the Outer Continent. Let us go!" Ivan says.

Ivan, Yao and Arthur enter the excavation site. Alfred looks at a sign.

"The sign says Fossil Roo" Alfred says.

"The idiot can read" Ivan claps.

Alfred goes in after them.

They run through the excavation site for a bit before everything starts to shake.

"Wh-What the..." Ivan says.

Behind them, a gate is opened and some sort of deranged creature exits.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ivan says.

It chases after Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred. They have to outrun it through a series of swinging axes, and eventually, run into a room, free from the monster, which fell down a hole.

Arthur falls down, "Alfred! You tripped me up!" he yells.

"But is said you have to fall" Alfred says.

You don't have to do everything.

"Ai ya!" Yao falls down.

Alfred! You didn't have to trip up Yao too!

"Yeah I did" Alfred says.

Ivan runs in and 'accidently' pushes Alfred down.

"Out of my way!" Ivan yells.

Alfred lands on his face.

"That was a close call, da" Ivan says, ignoring Alfred who is yelling at him.

"Geez... that didn't do much good" Lani says.

"Who is there?" Ivan asks.

Lani walks into the room, "I've been looking for you, Prince Yao"

"Have we met, aru?" Yao asks.

"I think that was my line" Ivan whispers.

"Oh, sorry, aru" Yao whispers back.

"Do not worry, I was planning on skipping it" Ivan whispers.

"I'm Lani. I'm under order by the queen to find you, Prince"

"My mother? What does my mother want with me? I am not returning to Alexandria, aru" Yao says.

"I've got bad news for you, Prince. It's not you I'm after"

"What do you mean, aru?"

"The pendant. Does that sound familiar?"

Yao looks surprised.

"Let's have it back. It belongs to Queen Brahne" Lani says, "listen, carefully, Prince. You escaped unscathed from the monster, but you're not gonna be lucky with me. Hand over the pendant right this minute"

"Are you the one who set that monster loose?" Ivan asks.

"Retrieving the pendant far outweighs the safety of the prince" Lani tells him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivan looks mad.

"I meant exactly what I said. My orders don't include Prince Yao's safe return"

"What...? My mother would never order that, aru" Yao says, "seriously? She tried to throw me in jail! She probably planned to kill me then! Why am I still defending her?"

Because your character's an idiot and she was going to have you beheaded.

"See, I should not be surprise she would no longer care for my safety, aru" Yao says.

"That's enough!" Lani slams her axe into the ground, "give me the pendant! You're trying my patience!"

"Hmph. What if we refuse?" Ivan asks.

"Stubborn fools! Have it your way!"

Lani attacks the group but she is defeated by Yao and Ivan. At the end of the battle, she says "You're pretty good"

"We didn't do anything!" Alfred moans.

"Probably for the best" Arthur says.

"What a drag. I'll let you guys go for now!" Lani says then leaves.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred head to the next area where he hears a gargant noise, then sees one passing overhead.

"An untamed gargant, huh? Maybe we can ride it, da" Ivan says.

Ivan opens valves and feeds the gargant allowing them to get a ride. They gradually makes their way through the maze-like Fossil Roo. Eventually, they arrives at the exit, where there's a bright light.

"This light... There is no Mist here" Ivan says.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred run out into the Outer Continent make their way to a town.


	14. Chapter 13: Conde Petie

In front of them is an oddly-shaped structue, which seems to be made of stone.

"We came all this way, and there is still no Mist at all... and what a weird-shaped... village? What is that thing?" Ivan asks.

"Maybe it is a temple of some kind, aru" Yao suggests.

"Maybe they have a McD's inside!" Alfred yells and runs inside.

"All he is ever think about is food" Ivan sighs.

"Well, all you ever think about is vodka, aru" Yao says and walks in.

"Da, that may be true but my mind is also filled with thoughts of my Yao-Yao!" Ivan smiles.

"He never heard you" Arthur says.

Ivan sighs and Arthur runs into the building.

"Maybe I am trying too hard... what do you think Mr. Vodka... stupid Amerikan, I will not be letting you try make me look like alcoholic!" Ivan yells.

"I DON'T NEED TO TRY, YOU DO IT SO WELL ON YOUR OWN!" Alfred yells back.

Ivan walks in. Arthur, Yao and Alfred are inside, along with small greenish dwarves.

"Rally-ho!" dwarf A says.

"Rally-ho!" dwarf B says.

"Rally-ho!" Alfred says and they let him in.

"Wh-what is up with these little guys?" Ivan asks.

"Wr-Wraly-ho, aru?" Yao says.

"Rhallie-who...?" Arthur asks.

"Rally-ho!" dwarf A says.

"Rally-ho!" dwarf B says.

Yao, Arthur and the two dwarves enter the building.

"Hey, hold up..." Ivan tries to get in, but is blocked.

"Rally-ho!" the dwarf says.

"What?" Ivan asks.

"Rally-ho's oor sacred greetin'!" dwarf A explains.

"If ye dinnae say Rally-Ho, then ye cannae enter Conde Petie, hametoon o' the dwarves!" dwarf B says.

"Now, wait a minute here..." Ivan says.

"Rally-ho!" the dwarves say.

Ivan sighs, "Rally-ho"

Dwarf

"Rally-ho! Ye can pass!" dwarf A steps a side, letting Ivan pass.

"Finally... oh a new ATE" Ivan says.

**-Arthur and the Couple-**

Arthur is standing somewhere in Conde Petie.

"Hmm... the people here are very different" Arthur walks forward.

A male dwarf steps in front of him, and a female one behind him.

"Come hither, ye!" Margaret Miller says.

"I'm so sorr..." Arthur says.

"An' just where do ye think ye're going'!? Ye're always loiterin' aroon'!" Margaret Miller says.

"Wheesht! Would ye stop hecklin' me fer once!" Granin Miller says.

Arthur steps out of the way.

"Away wi' ye!" Margaret Miller says.

"Um, excusme me, but..." Arthur says.

"Where would ye be wi'oot me?"

"Y-Ye dinnae have tae get sae angry..." Granin Miller says.

"If ye dinnae want tae hear ma complainin', ye'd get back tae work!" Margaret Miller says.

"Al-Alright, woman, alright..." he walks away.

"Lazy, no-good husband o' mine... Hm?" Margaret Miller says, "mercy me! Are nae ye a strange one... runnin' errands here, are ye?"

"Exscue me, but..." Arthur says.

"Well, give ma regards tae the others!" she walks away.

"Others... oh no, they've mistaken me for a black mage" Arthur sighs.

**-Arthur and the Couple end-**

"Another" Ivan says.

**-Alfred Accused-**

Alfred is at the item store.

"Rally-ho!" a drawf says.

"Rally-ho dude. Does this village have a McDs anywhere?" Alfred asks.

"Aye, that we do! Condie Petie is hame tae the most delicious nuts an' berries in the warld! Ah ken that's why folk're always stealin' oor food!" Wendy Grocer says.

"I don't think she understood me... thieves, no way!"

"Aye! That's right!"

"So where is... that thief... hey those look tasty"

"Ah'll let ye have that pumpkin bomb there fer 1000 Gil!"

"1000 Gil... um... I don't have any money"

"If ye dinnae pay fer somethin', ye're stealin'! Och! So ye're the thief, are ye no!?"

"What?! But all I said was I had no money"

"Ye cannae fool me, thief!"

"No, I'm not a thief! I'm a hero!" Alfred runs off.

**-Alfred Accused end-**

"I hate to admit but he would not do that" Ivan says, "oh Yao-Yao has one"

**-Yao and William-**

Yao enters a room where several dwarves are gathered, sitting and talking to each other.

"Excuse me..." Yao says.

"Soon, Ah'm gonna have tae find a wife fer ma wee William" Walter Teamaker says.

"No lassie wants yir William fer a man. Well, what's wrong wi' this ootsider lass right here?" Barbara Gibgab says.

"Ni hao. I was wondering..." Yao says.

"Hmmm... Aye, she's a bonnie lass, at that" Walter Teamker says.

"Have any of you seen..." Yao says.

"But she's awful small tae send tae the Sanctuary, din ye ken?" Helen Birdkeeper says.

"Look at her! She's a mickle bigger'n ye, Ah ken!" Jinkus Emptybottle says.

"First of all I am not marrying anybody! Secondly... wait, the Sanctuary?" Yao says.

**-Yao and William end-**

"They are hitting on my Yao-Yao! I will have words with them later" Ivan says, "another ATE"

**-Alfred Can't Communicate-**

Alfred walks up to a group of dwarves standing beside the weapons shop.

"Ah dinnae ken what else we kin do, lads..." Richard Watchman says.

"What are those dudes talking about?" Alfred wonders aloud.

"Nay! That thief's been snitchin' oor food again!" Matthew Watchman says.

"I... I'm not a thief" Alfred says.

"Nobody said ye were a thief!" Richard Watchman says.

"Or are ye hidin' somethin'?" Matthew Watchman asks.

"I-I'm a hero I haven't done anything wrong" Alfred says, "these people so difficult" he thinks then walks away.

"Alright, lads! We have tae keep oor eyes open if we're gonna catch oor thief!" Richard Watchman says.

"But we're always lookin' oot fer thieves, are we no?" Matthew Watchman says.

Behind the counter, the top of a fair-haired head, and a small orange ball appear, unnoticed.

**-Alfred Can't Communicate end-**

"Stupid Amerikan" Ivan sighs.

Ivan goes to speak to Arthur, who's talking to two other dwarves.

"What is the matter, Arthur?" Ivan asks.

"Well these two people..." Arthur says.

"That hen ye cooked fer me was awful good, it was! What way did ye cook it? Did ye frizzle it wi' some o' yer majick?" Derek Stonehammer asks.

"The berries ye traded me were astoondin', too! But likesay, what's a wee lad like ye doin' here the day?" Kelley Fingerwaver asks.

"Arthut... do you know these people, da?" Ivan asks.

"No, I've never been here before" Arthur says.

"Da, I had feeling you did not"

"I'm going to gather more information" Arthur runs off.

"Da... oh, a new ATE... so many recently" Ivan says.

**-Hungry Bryan-**

Two dwarves are speaking.

"Sis! Ah'm hungert!" Bryan Rootrunner moans.

"But ye just ate a boiled owl, did ye no?" Darcy Skywatcher asks.

"Ah did, but it didnae satisfy me voracious appetite! Ah have tae eat somethin' wi' more punch, likesay... Eh?"

"Rally-ho!"

"It's Mister Pyntie-Het! Rally-ho! What have ya tae sell today!?"

A black mage walks up to them.

**-Hungry Bryan end-**

"That was waste of time" Ivan says.

Ivan heads to the item shop. The black mage is talking to Wendy Grocer.

"Hm?" Ivan says.

"Plenty thanks. Yir goods are always welcome here" Wendy Grocer says.

"Hey..." Ivan says.

Arthur walks towards the item shop.

"Its one of the black mages" Arthur says.

The black mage runs away.

"Wait!" Arthur calls.

"One second, Arthur!" Ivan calls.

They chase the black mage.

"Come back!" Arthur calls.

"Arthur!" Ivan calls.

Yao runs up to Ivan, who stops running.

"Ivan, what is going on, aru?" Yao asks.

"I have no idea... but we have to catch up with Arthur!" Ivan tells him.

They both run to the entrance, where Arthur and Alfred are waiting.

"Arthur, where is the black mage?" Ivan asks.

"I lost him" Arthur says.

"Where the did he come from? Has Qurrn Brahne found us?" Ivan says.

"Do ye ken the Pyntie-Hets?" Harold Pathknower asks.

"Did you just say Pointy-Hats?" Arthur asks.

"Nah, Ah said Pyntie-Hets! They often come from the Sootheast Forest tae trade wi' us"

"You mean there is more of them? And...they live near here, da?" Ivan asks.

"Aye! But ye gots tae go all the way aroon' yon cliff an' then go east tae find the Sootheast Forest! They live sae deep in the forest, that even owls dinnae live there!" Harold Pathknower tells him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ivan asks.

"Ivan, I'd like to go to the Southeast Forest and find them!" Arthur says.

"Da, me too"

"I think it is a good idea. We might find some clues, aru" Yao says.

"Yeah, let's go!" Alfred says.

"Then it is settled, we are to head to the Southeast Forest" Ivan says.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred leave Conde Petie and head out, eventually arriving at the Southeast Forest.

"They apparently live 'so deep in the forest that owls do not even live there'" Ivan tells himself.

Ivan leads the way to the end of the forest. A Black Mage is standing in front of a section of dead trees. He waves his arms and a portal open up, revealing perfectly healthy trees. Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred run in, as the portal closes.

"Ahh! H-h-humans..." a black mage says.

"What's wrong?" the black mage turns around and sees Arthur, Alfred Yao and Ivan.

"Humans! Run!" all the black mages run away.

"W-wait... did you see them?" Arthur asks.

"D-da..." Ivan says.

"They were talking, like they had minds of their owns... I have to speak to them" Arthur says.

Arthur runs off, leaving Ivan with Yao and Alfred.

"Why would anyone build a village in the middle of a dying forest, aru?" Yao asks.

"I do not know" Ivan says.

"Where did Arthur go, aru?"

"He went that way... but I... hey!"

Yao runs to Arthur's direction.

"A village! Maybe they have a McDs!" Alfred runs off.

"You people... at least I will get to keep an eye on you with ATE" Ivan says.

**-Junk Food's Nose-**

Alfred walks up to a house. A Black mage sees him, exclaims "!", and runs in, shutting the door.

"Why'd you run away? I didn't do anything to you! What you hiding? Ooo! Could it be... Burgers!" Alfred runs in.

**-Junk Food's Nose end-**

"His stomach will kill us all" Ivan sighs.

-Life Cycle-

Alfred is in a building with two black mages, one of them holding an egg.

"A-ha! I knew you hiding a bur... wait that's not a burger" Alfred says.

"Get out!" Black Mage No. 111 says.

"This egg is ours!" Black Mage No. 33 says.

"You can keep it, I'm looking for burgers not eggs" Alfred says.

"We're not gonna eat it!" Black Mage No. 111 says.

"A chocobo mother left it for us before she stopped moving!" Black Mage No. 33 says.

"That's right! We're gonna raise it for her!"

"I never said you were going to eat it. Are you sure you know what your doing?" Alfred asks.

"Shut up! We do too!" Black Mage No. 33 snaps.

"Okay, okay, I was only asking"

**-Life Cycle end-**

"A chocobo egg... maybe I shall show it to Yao-Yao later" Ivan says.

**-Everyday Life-**

In a shop, a Black Mage is behind a counter.

"According to the book I picked up last week...the customer says 'Give me the usual' when he wants to buy something special. What would I do if a customer asked for 'the usual'...? Being a shopkeeper is really hard!" Black Mage No. 163 says.

A black mage runs outside.

"The humans are here!" the black mage says.

"What are humans...? I forgot... are they a type of food? Huh!? A human? Um... I forgot what to say..." Black Mage No. 163 says.

**-Everyday Life end-**

"Who was he... she... it talking to?" Ivan wonders.

**-Life On The Run-**

Black Mages are running around, panicing.

"The humans are here!" the yell.

Arthur chases after one of them, Yao behind him.

"Arthur!" Yao stops running, "what is going on...?"

**-Life On The Run end-**

"I wish I could tell you Yao-Yao" Ivan sighs.

**-Visitor, Not Invader-**

Yao is in the Black Mage synth shop. Two black mages are there.

"Um... excuse me..." Yao says.

"Why are you here!?" Black Mage No. 32 asks.

"This is our village!" Black Mage No. 192 says.

"Yeah!"

"You forced the little guy to guide you here, didn't you!? That's all you humans ever think about: using us!"

"What little guy... you mean about Arthur? That is not true! Arthur is human and it is just that I was surprised to see so many black mages, especially ones who can talk. Besides, I am here to stop the person who is sending you off to fight, aru!" Yao says.

"A-Are you telling the truth?" Black Mage No. 32 asks.

"Lies!" Black Mage No. 192 says, "all humans are liars! You're lying!"

"But it is true! I cannot just sit here and watch as your people are forced to fight, aru" Yao says.

**-Visitor, Not Invader end-**

"You should be grateful to have met someone as kind as my Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

**-Different Language-**

Arthur runs up to two Black Mages, standing in front of a memorial site, with a scarecrow.

"Finally" Arthur says.

"Is he the one of the humans who came here with that group? He's alright. Look into his eyes. He's just like us" Black Mage No. 288 says.

"Hello, I just came here to ask what are you all doing here?" Arthur asks.

"We escaped together from Alexandria and the cargo ships" Black Mage No. 288 explains.

"This far!? That is incredible"

"That's right. We wanted to live in a world where there were no humans. To find that, we had to cross the ocean"

"I see... you have such a peaceful village. So... what's this?"

"This is a...uh... what's the word...?" Black Mage No. 56 asks.

"It's a cemetery" Black Mage No. 288 says.

"Right. A cemetery"

"A cemetery... so underneath the ground..."

"Yes, our friends are buried under here"

"Its good that you've done this. Are you here to pay your respects to anyone in particular? How did you learn about death?"

"I...I came here with Mr. 36. We escaped together. We had so many things to learn. It was really scary at first, but we helped each other. Then one day, Mr. 36 stopped moving. He just stopped... Wouldn't move or say anything. My friend who knows lots of things told me that this was what 'death' was, and we had to bury him. Mr. 36 is buried under the ground now. But I don't understand why. He's going to come out again one day, right? When he does, I'm going to wash him off in the pond" Black Mage No. 56 says.

"I'm afraid not, people don't come back from the dead" Arthur tells them.

**-Different Language end-**

"I am glad Arthur finally manage to talk to one" Ivan says.

Ivan walks into the building where Yao is.

"Oh, Ivan..." Yao says.

"Privet, Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"I was telling them why we are here, aru"

"Why are we here?"

"Ivan!"

"It is joke, do not get mad"

"Ca you not see I am trying to make them understand, aru?"

"What's a 'joke'? Is it scary?" Black Mage No. 32 asks.

"It is something funny! Right, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"You don't seem so bad" Black Mage No. 192 says.

"'Cause you're here to fight the bad guys!" Black Mage No. 32 says.

"That is right!" Ivan says.

"You are starting to sound like Alfred, you know that?" Yao says, "where is Arthur, aru?"

"I do not know where he went and I never sound like that stupid Amerikan"

"That worries me. I am going to look for him, aru!" Yao says, "I know, I was teasing, aru" he runs off.

"H-hey, Yao-Yao! Not again..."

Ivan exits the Synth shop and goes in the direction where Arthur previously went.

But you know where Arthur went.

"Da but it is more fun this way" Ivan says.

Ivan moves out of the way for Arthur, who runs by.

"Privet, Arthur! What is wrong with him...?" Ivan wonders.

Ivan finds Arthur in the inn.

"Arthur? What is wrong?" Ivan asks.

"Huh? Oh, Ivan, nothing's wrong" Arthur says.

"Did something bad happen? All the black mages seem pretty nice"

"They are but they still have a lot to learn"

Arthur and Ivan walk to the entrance of the inn, where Alfred's arrived.

"I'm soo hungry!" Alfred moans.

Yao walks in.

"Oh, Arthur. You are back. Where did you go, aru?" Yao asks.

"Just asking some black mages a few questions about their culture" Arthur tells him.

"You and Arthur look tired" Ivan says

"Yeah, I am a little worn out" Arthur says.

"I am too, we have been walking around non-stop. We should call it a day, aru" Yao yawns.

"I could do with some shut eye too" Alfred says, "I can look for some food later"

"What about you, Ivan?" Yao asks.

"Da, we will call it a day" Ivan says.

It's now night time. Arthur is sharing a room with Alfred, who insisted on sleeping on the top bunk. Yao, after checking on them, walks back in to his and Ivan's room and climbs up onto the top bunk.

"Alfred is going to fall out sooner or later, aru" Yao says.

"Da, he may make the inn shake when he hits the ground" Ivan laughs.

"That is no time for joke, aru"

"But it is true"

"Can we be serious for one moment, aru?"

"Da" Ivan sighs, "Arthur finally got to talk to black mages now, I am surprised he did not run off to talk to them some more"

"I do not understand why he is so interested in them, aru"

"Think about it, he has been mistaken for them throughout most of this... adventure. To be able to talk to them and finally understand what they are must be nice, da"

"Yes but... what if they are playing him for a fool?"

"Do you really think the people of this village gathered to do something like that? They are peaceful and so is Arthur, when he is not angry"

Yao giggles a little.

"I made you laugh, that is good" Ivan says, "are you really tired?"

"Not really"

"How about a bedtime story? Let me see... once upon a time..."

"There you go again, teasing me..."

"Nyet, this is good bedtime story, one you may enjoy. Once upon a time...there was a man. There was a man who didn't know where he came from..."

Yao leans over the side of his bed, he looks interested.

"This man had longed to find his birthplace ever since he was a small child. His birthplace. A place he only remembered in his dreams..." Ivan says.

"Why?" Yao asks.

"He wanted to know more about himself, maybe. About his parents, the house where he was born. One day, the man left and went on a quest to find the answer. His only clue was the blue light he saw in his dreams..."

"A blue light?"

"Da. He thought it might be a memory of his birthplace. An ocean, maybe...?"

"Did he find it?"

"Hey, you are jumping ahead. A lot of things happened along the way..." Ivan notices Yao is beginning to get sleepy, "da, we can skip ahead... No, he never found it. How could he? His only clue was a colored light. So he went back to the home of his adoptive father. What do you think his father did when he came home?"

Yao yawns, "welcome him home, aru?"

"Nyet! The father raised his fist and beat the son he had worked so hard to raise"

"Why?"

"He dose not know. But you know what surprised him even more? The father smiled, after beating up his son! Can you believe that? He just gave his son a beating. But this is what the man thought when he saw his father smile he said 'This is my home. This is the place I call home'. The man is still looking for his birthplace. But he already has a home"

Ivan looks up and sees Yao has fallen asleep. He gets up and places Yao fully back onto the bed and tucks him in.

"Sweet dreams" Ivan whispers.

The next morning, at the entrance to Black Mage Village. Ivan is speaking to a Black Mage, Arthur and Alfred are with him. Ivan walks up to them.

"Really?" Yao asks.

"Yeah, I think that's what you're looking for" Black Mage No. 144 says.

"Thank you, aru!" Yao says.

"What is wrong, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"Ivan! Someone saw a silver dragon in the northwest part of this continent. The people of Conde Petie said there was a place called Sanctuary, where entrance is restricted..." Yao says.

"I think this 'Kuja' said something about a secret being hidden on this continent" Black Mage No. 144 says.

"You heard him say that, da?" Ivan asks.

"Yeah. Something about the source of the Mist..." Black Mage No. 144 says.

"Maybe we can find out more if we go there, aru" Yao says.

"Da" Ivan says.

"And save your mum!" Alfred says.

"I will think about that, aru" Yao says, "Let us go, everyone! To Conde Petie! And to the Sanctuary that lies beyond, aru!"

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred leave the Black Mage Village and return to Conde Petie.


	15. Chapter 14: Conde Petie & Mountain Path

The group returns to Conde Petie.

"So the Sanctuary is on the other side of that valley..." Ivan says.

"But the exit leading there from the upper floor is guarded by a dwarf who won't let us through" Arthur says.

"Twin dwarfs are blocking the way out from shop on right side" Alfred says.

"Hmm... well, let us just try and go as far as we can, da" Ivan says.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred head for the two dwarves blocking the way by the shop.

"We would like to be getting through here" Ivan says.

"Never! Only those who've received the ceremony kin pass!" Richard Watchman says.

"What is that ceremony?" Ivan asks.

"Speak tae His Holiness!" Matthew Watchman tells him.

"And where is 'His Holiness'?" Ivan asks.

"Ah dinnae ken where he is!" Richard Watchman says.

Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred go in search for His Holiness, they eventually find him after Alfred go them lost twice.

"Privet, are you the holy guy?" Ivan asks.

"Aye. Ah'm Father David" David Heavenguard says.

"What are you doing, hanging around this hallway?" Ivan asks.

"Well...a priest has much tae worry aboot, ye see?"

"Da... whatever. Look, we would like to get past this village"

"Hmph! Tradition states that only those who undergo the ceremony kin approach the Sanctuary"

"Da, so what is the ceremony about, anyway?"

"Well, after a man an' a woman are blessed in holy union, they leave oan holy pilgramage tae the Sanctuary"

"So... basically it is a wedding ... and a honeymoon, da?"

"Ah dinnae ken yir words, lad, but methinks ye understan'"

"So we can go to the Sanctuary if we undergo that ceremony, aru?" Yao says.

"Da, that is the deal. What do you think? We can go if we get hitched. But there is no way we would actually..." Ivan says.

"Let us do it, aru"

"What!?"

"Sae ye wantae be joined, eh? The ceremony's only fer dwarves, see... but we have sae few young folk nooadays. We're doon tae ninety-nine couples. Ah was worryin' aboot that very thin'... but what's the hairm? Now we can have oor hundredth ceremony!" David Heavenguard says.

Ivan looks shocked, "uhh... Yao-Yao? Wh-what is going on?"

Later, Yao and Ivan are standing in the boat lifted above ground by wooden poles. In front of them, in a watchtower of sorts, is David Heavenguard, as he performs the ceremony.

"Speerits o' the moontain, Speerits o' the wood..." David Heavenguard says.

"Uh... now, how did I get into this?" Ivan thinks.

"Watch ower this man an' woman as they begin their journey..."

"We have to do this ceremony to get past this village... and only a man and woman can have the ceremony... guess it is good thing Yao-Yao looks girly..."

_**-Flashesback to before the ceremony happened-**_

"Now, hold on a sec, Yao-Yao! Do you not get it? This is marriage, m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e!" Ivan said, still looking rather surprised.

"I know but we have to do it to go on, aru?" Yao said.

"Da, but... but that is not reason enough!"

"Oh, come on, aru"

_**-Flashesback to before the ceremony happened end-**_

"But what is he thinking? He is supposed to get angry and say Nyet!" Ivan thinks.

"...In sickness an' in health..." David Heavenguard says.

"Of course we are just trying to get past this village..."

"...Have the strength to cairry ye through the trials..."

"Could it be that he... likes me?"

"...An' the wisdom tae follow the path..."

"I have to admit, I was pretty deep that night in the black mage village. Maybe that is when he fell for me? Then I have captured my Yao-Yao's heart"

"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"

"Yao-Yao! Now we are man and... um... wife! Time for the kiss da" Ivan sings.

He tries to jump on Yao, but he walks away. Ivan lands flat on his face.

"Ow..." Ivan moans.

Ivan and Yao return to Arthur and Alfred.

"Happy fit! Now ye need annoonce yer joinin' tae the twins at the other gate!" Shamis Gatekeeper says.

"What!? You mean there is more?" Ivan asks.

"We have tae follow tradition, lad!"

"Ah, well... time for us newlyweds to make the rounds, Yao-Yao"

"Remember, we are only married while we are here" Yao reminds him.

"Bliss is so fleeting"

"So Ivan... what are we supposed to do?" Arthur asks.

"Hey! Are you guys trying to ruin our honeymoon?" Ivan asks.

"Not really but you can't just leave us here!" Alfred says.

"Do not worry. I will figure something out. Hmmm, let me see... why do you not get married, too?"

"What!?" Arthur and Alfred yell.

"Da, that is it! In the meantime, Yao-Yao and I can go announce our marriage" Ivan says.

"F-fine... but I'm the groom" Alfred says.

**-Nuptial Joy-**

Arthur and Alfred are on the boat, as the ceremony is performed just like last time.

Arthur looks disturbed and... where did he get the wig from?

"I thought it would look more realistic if he had long hair" Alfred whipsers.

Oh... okay... your funeral.

"...Have the strength to cairry ye through the trials..." David Heavenguard says.

Alfred is looking around him.

"...An' the wisdom tae follow the path..." David Heavenguard says.

Arthur is grateful Alfred didn't make him wear a dress... as am I.

"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!" David Heavenguard says.

Alfred turns to face Arthur, "so... don't I get a kiss?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Arthur says.

In the distance, someone shouts.

"Thief!"

**-Nuptial Joy end-**

Yao and Ivan approaching, then talking, to the dwarves.

"Privet! We are the newlyweds, Ivan and Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"Rally-ho! Happy fit! Off tae the Sanctuary then, are ye?" Richard Watchman says.

"That is right. Will you let us through now, aru?" Yao asks.

"Rally-ho! O' coorse! Safe journey tae both o' ye!" Matthew Watchman says.

The dwarves leave.

"Let us be off, my darling" Ivan says, offering his hand.

"Thief!"

"Huh?" Yao says.

A 'little girl' runs past them.

"Mog, hurry!"

She runs away, and the moogle follow her, followed by two dwarves.

"Kupo!"

"Stop, thief!" the dwarves yell.

"Wh-what is going on?" Yao asks.

"I do not. Let us go take a look" Ivan says, "she looked familiar" he thinks.

Yao and Ivan run to a new area and meet up with the two dwarves.

"They got away..." Richard Watchman says.

"Feuch! An' we cannae go any farther..." Matthew Watchman says.

"Does anyone live out here?" Ivan asks.

"O' course no! It's forbidden!" Richard Watchman says.

"Och! Yon two thieves are always snitchin' food!" Matthew Watchman says.

"Da?" Ivan says.

"Ah'll catch 'em next time!" Matthew Watchman says.

Arthur (who is no longer wearing the wig) and Alfred walk up to them.

"Oh, ni hao, aru" Yao says.

"So, you have had your ceremony, da?" Ivan asks.

Alfred nudged Arthur who still looks disturbed, "y-yeah..."

"That thief had the nerve to steal food right in front of me" Alfred says.

"Okay, time to press on" Ivan says.

Everyone heads to a new area. The thief is hanging from a twig.

"Is that..." Ivan says.

"Yeah, a Mountain Path" Alfred says.

Her moogle is flying right in front of her.

"Kupopo!"

"Hurry, Mog! Before we are caught!" she says.

"Kupo!"

"What is wrong now, Mog?"

"K-Kupo!"

The moogle flies away. Alfred, Arthur, Yao and Ivan all approach the 'Little Girl'.

"Big brother?" she says.

"N-N-N-Natalia! Go away!" Ivan cries and runs away.

Right... we seem to have some nation difficulties so... we'll be back very soon.

.

.

.

.

Okay, we got him! Please continue Natalia.

"W-Wait! Do not leave me here!" Natalia yells, "sigh... stuck on a branch... betrayed by my own trusted moogle... Is this how I meet my end? Mog... I am going to haunt you if I die here! Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn. He has a tail, though... who is the fat one with him?"

"I'm not fat!" Alfred yells and stomps the ground.

This... somehow... resulting in a loud thud. Natalia falls, shouts "Ahhh!" and lands in Ivan's arms... Ivan, don't drop your sister for crying out loud.

"I-I have g-got you... da" Ivan says.

"Oh big brother, you have finally come for me. Now we can get married" Natalia says, "what is he doing here?!" she points to Yao.

Yao tries to run but Arthur and Alfred stop him.

"No way we gonna let you leave dude" Alfred says.

"Right, if we have to put up with Natalia so do you" Arthur says.

"But she will kill me!" Yao cries.

"Dude, if it means she gets Ivan all to herself she'll kill us all" Alfred says and he and Arthur push him back as Ivan sets Natalia down.

"A-are you o-okay?" Yao asks.

"Da..." Natalia says, still glaring at Yao.

"Y-you are n-not hurt, aru?"

"I am fine, I am not weakling like you"

"O-of course y-you are not"

"My name is Natalia! Should you not introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

"You introduced yourself first..." Arthur says.

"You have problem!?" Natalia asks.

"N-none"

"I... I..." Yao stutters.

"He's Yao-Yao, that's Arthur and I'm Alfred, the hero!"

"Da? What about you, brother?" Natalia asks.

"Me? I-I am Ivan"

"Ivan, da"

"S-so, Miss Natalia, w-why did y-you steal f-from the v-village?"

"I was hungry..."

"I would make joke but I wish to run now"

"D-do you live n-nearby, Natalia?" Yao asks.

"Da, beyond this path, I am sure Mog went home..." Natalia says.

"W-why do we n-not take her home?"

"Da, da... Anything for my lovely wife" Ivan says.

"You two are married!?" Natalia asks, glaring at Yao.

"Da. We are newlyweds... and I have just signed my Yao-Yao's death warrnet"

"No, no. We are just friends, aru" Yao says.

Ivan sighs, "well, I guess that is better than nothing..."

"I want to be your wife!" Natalia says.

"Narrator!" Ivan cries.

Natalia, you agreed to behave and not ask Ivan to marry you every five mimutes. Can you please stick the script... and stop scaring Yao!

"Fine... I want to be your friend too" Natalia says.

"Thank you narrator... then, let us go to our new friend's house, da" Ivan says.

The group journeys on a and eventually get to an area where they can see, in the far distance, a tremendously-huge tree, not unlike the one of Cleyra, looming in the background.

"What is that...?" Ivan asks, "is that the Sanctuary,da?"

They head to the next area. The ground rumbles twice.

"What the...!?" Ivan says.

It rumbles a third time and Hilgigars attack. Naturally, they soundly defeat him, with the help of Natalia's summoning skills.

"That big monster just shows up from time to time. I usually just scare it away" Natalia says.

"I am sure you do" Ivan says.

"Would you like demonstration, da?"

"Nyet, you will only use it on my Yao-Yao"

"How come you can summon eidolons, Natalia?" Yao asks.

"I just can and you can too, Yao-Yao" Natalia says.

"Well..." Yao says.

"Not usually... have you always been able to do that?" Ivan asks.

"Of course. My grandpa and everyone else did it all the time" Natalia says.

"What do you mean?" Yao asks.

The group is at an intersection between a left and right path. Arthur is looking down the left path.

"That is not the way to my house! That is the way to the Iifa Tree!" Natalia runs to the right path, "this way to my place!"

"I was only looking at the mountains..." Arthur says.

"The Iifa Tree? I thought it was called Sanctuary" Ivan says.

"Huh? Oh, that is what the stupid dwarves call it. Everyone else calls it the Iifa Tree" Natalia tells him.

"The Iifa Tree...?" Yao says.

"Let us go!" Natalia says.

Cast [so far]

Eiko Carol: Belarus [Natalia]


	16. Chapter 15: Madain Sari

The group enters Natalia's hometown. It's a completely destroyed village, and appears to have been that way for a long time].

"Ivan, this is my home; Madain Sari!" Natalia announces.

"You live here...?" Ivan asks, "it is a pile of rubble" he thinks, "Yao-Yao?" he says.

"What happened here? This place is in ruins, aru" Yao says.

A bunch of moogles step out from behind stone structures, all saying "Kupo!"

"Mocha! Moco! Chimomo!" Natalia calls and more appear, "Momatose! Morrison! Where is Mog? MOG!"

Mog flies up to Natalia, "kupo! Kupo... Kupo?"

"Nyet, I am not mad. But do not ever leave me behind again, da?" Natalia says.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

All the moogles fly around... Yao... um... are you okay?

"They are so kawaii!" Yao says.

Okay...

"Ivan! Follow me!" Natalia says.

They follow her to an area with a water fountain. Natalia is speaking to the moogles.

"Get to work, you guys!" Natalia orders.

"Kupo! Yes, ma'am" the kupos says.

"Mog, you stay here with me" Natalia says.

"Kupo!" Mog says.

"Okay, come on!"

"Kupo!"

Mog shrinks and dissapears inside her dress.

"Did that moogle go inside your dress?" Ivan asks.

"Da! Mog always stays with me" Natalia says, "would you like to see what is under my dress?"

"Nyet"

"Shame... Ivan, come sit over here!" Natalia pulls Ivan over to a bench.

"H-Hey!" Ivan says, "Yao-Yao!"

Yao is too busy playing with some baby moogles.

"Tell me more about yourself! Tell me!" Natalia begs.

"But you already know me" Ivan cries.

"Brother, sit down, NOW!" Natalia orders, "now say your line or I will hurt your percious Yao-Yao"

Sigh...

"Da... I would like to know more about you, too, Natalia" Ivan sits down, "please do not harm my Yao-Yao"

"Really!?" Natalia sits down.

"For instance, the eidolon..."

"Where are you from? How old are you? What do you do? Where are you going?"

"Nyet, what I would like to know is..."

"What kind of foods do you like? What kind of eidolons do you like? What type of moogles do you like? What type of girls do you like?"

Sometime later...

"I have never met anyone like you before..." Natalia says.

"Yao-Yao? What is wrong? You look dazed" Ivan asks, "at least he stopped playing with moogles" he thinks.

"Oh, it is nothing, aru" Yao says.

"Do you have fever?" Ivan checks Yao's temprature.

"Ahhh!"

"You are fine. Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Are you and Yao-Yao really just friends? Seems like... you guys are...something more" Natalia says.

"Well... da, we are more than friends" Ivan says.

"So? What are you guys?"

"We are a team, da"

"A team...?"

"Da. Arthur is also a part of the team. Hey... where did he go?"

Mog goes out of Natalia's dress.

"Is it sort of like me and the moogles, da?" Natalia asks.

"Something like that, da" Ivan says.

A moogle runs up to them.

"All clean! Kupo!" Mocha says.

"Thanks, Mocha! I will be right there!" Natalia says and Mog goes into her dress, "I am going to start cooking! You have to come eat at my place later, da"

Natalia and Mocha run off.

"There is still stuff I want to ask her. Let us accept her invitation, now where did I put my vodka, I will be needing it soon" Ivan says.

"Okay..." Yao says.

Natalia runs back.

"I will call you when the food is ready. Do not go too far!" Natalia runs off.

"My vodka is missing... but there is new ATE" Ivan says, "maybe that will tell me where my vodka is"

**-Arthur's Feelings-**

Arthur is standing in a remote corner of Madain Sari, his arms on a rope railing, as you can hear the waves crashing below. A moogle flies overhead and away from him.

"... What? Ivan if your watching this I don't know where your vodka is, ask Alfred" Arthur says.

**-Arthur's Feelings end-**

"I will" Ivan says, "this place is a dump. It must have been like this for at least ten years... how accuate. What can Natalia possibly feed us?"

Yao points to the new ATE.

**-Natalia's Feelings-**

Natalia is in her kitchen, situated beside a waterfall. The moogles approach her and speak to her.

"Thanks for cleaning! You guys did a great job!" Natalia says, "a clean house worthy of hosting my furture husband, Ivan! But here is where the real challenge begins! I do not think Ivan and Yao-Yao are dating, yet. Yao-Yao has been slow to catch on to Ivan's moves. That means there is still plenty of time for me to get between them! I am going to cook lots of yummy good and show Ivan what a good homemaker I am! That or get him blind stinking drunk with vodka"

"Kupo! It might work if you cooked good food" Mocha says.

"But Natalia screws up a lot when she cooks" Momatose says, "we don't have much food in stock right now..."

"When did I turn into Arthur? I will not screw up and for saying that you are all going to help me" Natalia says.

"NO!" Mocha cries.

"Kupopo..." Chimomo says.

"Kupo... I'm sleepy!" Momatose says.

"You are all going to help! I am going to cook my specialty; rock-fisted potato stew!" Natalia says.

"Kupo. Yeah, that's delicious" Momatose says.

"But the last one you made tasted so bad, I thought my pompom would fall off..." Mocho says.

"Just stew?" Chimomo asks.

"Da, I think I need another dish. What do you guys think?" Natalia asks, "and I am not Arthur"

"Kupo. How about some fish?" Chimomo asks, "fresh fish tastes great barbecued"

"That sounds good! Okay, our menu is rock-fisted potato stew and barbecued fish! Let me see... who should go fishing?" Natalia wonders, "Chimomo!"

"Kupo!" Chimomo says.

"Who should go dig up potatoes? Mocha!" Natalia says.

"Kupo!" Mocha says.

"Momatose, you help me in the kitchen, da" Natalia says.

"Kupo!" Momatose says.

"Let us start!" Natalia says.

The two other moogles fly away, as one remains, floating above her. Natalia looks up at the sky.

"Grandpa... I do not want to be alone anymore. Help me do this right..." Natalia says.

**-Natalia's Feelings end-**

Ivan runs off leaving Yao alone.

"Now where is my vodka... oh another ATE... did I just leave Yao-Yao alone?" Ivan wonders.

**-Yao's Feelings-**

Yao is walking near the entrance of Madain Sari.

"A village of summoners... I read about them in a book once... a tribe that possesses the power to call forth eidolons... eidolons... knowing that I had eidolons inside me did not bring me any joy. Mother imprisoned me... used the eidolons she stole from me as tools of war. I thought I would kill my eidolons if Kuja was going to use them for war... but now that they are gone... I feel like I have lost a piece of myself... why am I thinking all this now...? It must be the locations. This place feels so familiar to me somehow..."

**-Yao's Feelings end-**

Iavn talks to a moogle blocking the entrance to a room with no ceilings; just walls.

"This is a restricted area!" Moco says.

"Restricted? What is that, then?" Ivan asks.

"Kupo!?"

Alfred is walking on top of the walls, above them.

"Ivan, this place only rocks and sand. Its boring here" Alfred jumps down, landing behind Ivan, "the water look clean... why am I saying that?"

"You need bath" Ivan kicks Alfred down into the river beside them.

"YOU SUUUUUUCK!" Alfred yells.

"Squee...!" Moco says.

"Do not take it so hard. He is a special case" Ivan says.

Ivan heads to the area where Arthur was... well doing nothing.

"Arthur?" Ivan runs beside Arthur, "what is up? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong? Well besides Natalia making fun of my cooking that is" Arthur says.

"...Well, try not to think too much. Get some rest... and da, your cooking is crap"

"Gee, thanks, Ivan"

Ivan tries to enter Natalia's Kitchen, but a moogle gets in the way.

"Kupo. Please wait" Morrison says, "thank you for waiting. Lady Natalia says the food will be ready soon. I'll take you to the Eidolon Wall in the meantime. Please follow me"

Ivan follows the moogle.

**-Natalia's Kitchen-**

Back in Natalia's Kitchen with Momatose.

"How many people do I need to cook for? There is me and Ivan. There is that British guy, Arthur... I guess I should cook for Yao-Yao, too. And all you guys; Mog, Moco, Mocha, Chimomo, Momatose, and Morrison! Will you put water on for all the people I listed? I will get the ingredients, da"

"Kupo!" Momatose says.

He flies to the waterfall with a pot in hand.

"Um... how many people do I need to account for, kupo?" Momatose says, "seven people! Kupo!"

He pours water the water into the pot. Natalia begins to sing.

"Potato, potato, pumpkin bomb, lots and lots of nuts. Should I put in that oglop I found on the Conde Petie Mountain Path?" Natalia wonders, "da, I will" she walks over to Momatose, who's at the stove, "let us start! Get the water going, a good shake of salt, potato, potato, pumpkin bomb, Another shake of salt! Lots and lots of nuts. An oglop for seasoning"

Chimomo has a fishing rod in hand, "I caught one! Kupo!"

"Are you okay!?" Natalia asks.

"It's heavy... Kupo!"

"Keep stirring, Momatose. Do not let it burn!" Natalia orders and runs down to Chimomo. "...this is big! We will pull it together on three, da? One! Two! Three!" they pull together. Alfred comes flying out of the water, "AAAAAAHHH!"

**-Natalia's Kitchen end-**

Ivan heads to the Eidolon Wall entrance.

"That moogle is called Moco" Morrison says, "Moco was very proud of his role as the Eidolon Wall guard. Natalia's decision to show the Eidolon Wall to outsiders upset him. But we moogles love Eiko. He'll understand, in time"

"Why does the wall need protection?" Ivan asks.

"The Eidolon Wall has been protected by Eiko's summoner tribe for generations"

"...Summoner tribe? I am going to get Dagger. He can use summon magic"

"Is that true?"

Ivan runs to Yao, who is still standing near the entrance of Madain Sari.

"Hey, Yao-Yao. Come with me. I will show you something big! Summon-magic stuff,da" Ivan says.

"Summon magic, aru?" Yao asks.

"Da, it's called the Eidolon Wall!"

Yao returns to the Eidolon Wall's entrance with Ivan.

"Please come in. The Eidolon Wall is this way" Morrison says.

They enter into the room. In the middle of the room is a place where incense is burnt; the room is circular, just one wall; the eidolon wall. There are several columns standing upright as well.

"The Eidolon Wall is a collection of paintings. The summoner tribe painted all the eidolons they found during their research" Morrison says.

"These eidolons all exist, aru?" Yao asks.

"Kupo. This is a holy place for the summoner tribe"

Yao leaves Ivan's side and begins to wander around, gazing at the walls.

"Lady Natalia comes here everday to pray and burn incense for her ancestors" Natalia says.

"What's this one...?" Yao asks, "there is Atomos. That is Bahamut" he falls to his knees.

"What is wrong, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"I..."

"You will get it back"

"I want to look at the murals some more, aru"

"Okay"

Ivan exits the Eidolon Wall area.

"A new ATE" Ivan says.

**-Natalia's Kitchen 2-**

Natalia and a moogle are in the kitchen; Alfred is on the set of steps speaking to them.

"I'm gonna kill that commie bastard!" Alfred yells.

"You will not harm my brother" Natalia says.

"Um... please don't kill me"

"Nyet, it will make too much mess"

"Somthing smells good" Alfred runs round Natalia and approaches the stove/

"Do not eat anything!" Natalia says.

"The heat is too low"

"You can cook!?"

"Yeah, duh. What do you think I do every Thanks Giving?"

"Oh, okay. Can you help then, da?"

"Hrm... I know how many people live in this village... for some weird reason. There's Ivan's group, the moogles, and me that makes eleven people. You're make food for seven people now. That is not enough. It's important to know how many people you're cooking for. This heat is only strong enough to make food for nine people. It wasm't possible to make enough for everyone"

"NOOOOOO!"

"I'll teach you a very important lesson in cooking. 'Always make more than you need'"

Alfred walks around Natalia and walks down the steps to the dock area where Chimomo was catching fish before.

"We'll catch more fish!" Alfred says.

"Kupo!?" Chimomo says.

"Ooo, smells good! I hope we catch a lot of delicious fish..." Natalia says.

**-Eiko's Kitchen 2 end-**

Ivan tries to get into Natalia's Kitchen again, and is stopped once again.

"KUPOOO!"

"Kupopo!" Mog says.

Ivan and Mog walk through the doorway, into the dining room, complete with table and chairs. On the table is the stew.

"Hey, looks good" Ivan says.

"Kupopopo!" Mog says,

Natalia walks in.

"Welcome, Ivan! Have a seat" Natalia says.

Arthur walks in.

"This food is going to be gone so fast!" Ivan says.

"I cooked it all for you, Ivan!" Natalia says.

"Let us eat!" Ivan says.

Later, Yao, Ivan, Natalia, Arthur, Alfred and Mog sitting and eating... well Yao is just sitting.

"I am not hungry" Yao says.

"How is it?" Natalia asks.

"The stew tastes good! The fish tastes good! Can I have some more?" Ivan asks, "Natalia, where are all the other summoners? Are they hiding underground or something?"

"Underground? Da. They are all underground, sleeping the eternal sleep"

"What...?"

"I am the last survivor of my tribe. I have been living with moogles ever since my grandpa died last year"

"I am sorry..." Yao says.

"Oh, do not worry about me. I am really happy here" Natalia says.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Ten years ago, a natural disaster struck the village. Even the survivors suffered a great deal" Natalia says.

"I see..." Ivan says.

"I am like a beautiful young heroine in turmoil, do not agree?"

"Huh?"

"You know why I am here in this village? It was to meet you, Ivan, my beautiful shooting star..."

"Whoa! Ahhhh!" Arthur says.

"What is it? Do not interrupt me!" Natalia says.

"There's something in here with feelers..."

"...An oglop?" Ivan says.

"Do you not know that oglops are a Conde Petie delicacy?" Natalia asks.

"Kupo!" Mog says.

"L-Let us eat the fish. That should be okay" Ivan says.

Later, after they're done eating.

Yao is looking at Natalia's bookcase, filled with books.

"Thank you, Natalia!" Arthur says and walks out.

"That was really good!" Ivan says.

"See? Do you not want to eat my food everyday?" Natalia asks.

"Maybe. Hey, there is some other stuff I want to ask you"

"Maybe!? That is soooo rude of you! Ivan, help me clear the table! Bring the pot over to the kitchen!"

Natalia leaves the room. Ivan picks up the pot and heads out of the room.

"So, it was not just Yao-Yao... Ivan is really slow, too!" Natalia says, "those two are going nowhere fast. Well, this is good news for me!"

Ivan walks in.

"Thanks, Ivan. Could you leave it there?" Natalia asks.

Ivan puts down the pot.

"Hey, Natalia, do you know anything about the Iifa Tree?" Ivan asks.

"What about the Iifa Tree?" Natalia asks.

"We want to go there, da"

"It is sealed with an eidolon. You cannot get in"

"Sealed? Did you seal it, Natalia?"

"Well..." Natalia says, "so he is sharp about certain things" she thinks, "it all happened before I was born, but they sealed an eidolon that we failed to summon in the Iifa Tree. It is our custom to seal a failed eidolon where we summon it" she tells him.

"An eidolon you failed to summon...? Natalia, will you break the seal for us?"

"Wh-What!? Nyet!"

"It is not like we are going to do anything bad... well, I am sure we can handle it on our own"

"Nyet! Are you crazy!?"

Ivan leaves the kitchen and goes back to the dining room. A moogle walks in.

"You should get some sleep before you go!" Momatose says.

That night. Arthur is sitting on some steps where he was, once again, doing nothing earlier. Ivan approaches him.

"Arthur... you better get some sleep before we leave tomorrow, da" Ivan says.

"I know but... is my cooking really that bad?" Arthur asks.

"Well... we all have different tastes..."

"Then why do people make fun of my cooking?"

"Arthur... well... in the end, it boils down to two simple choices. Either you do or you do not. You would think with all the problems in this world, there would be more answers. It is not fair... but that is the way things are. The choice is yours"

"What does that have to do with cooking?"

"I do not know but I do know I just want to protect the people I am with. Does not matter whether I can or not. It is what I believe in"

Meanwhile, Natalia is eavesdropping on the conversation from the kitchen.

"I knew it! I was right! Ivan is the man for me! He is right. You either do, or you do not. My choice is clear! I want to go with Ivan!" Natalia says.

"You want to know a trick to get your mind off things?" Ivan says.

"Da"

"This is an age-old ritual between male friends!"

"Uh-huh"

"Come over here, Arthur. Let us go together up here and..." Ivan sneaks up behind Natalia, "STOP EAVESDROPPING ON US NATALIA!"

"How did he know?" Natalia wonders as she runs off.

At the entrance of Madain Sari, where Ivan, Arthur, Alfred and Yao are gathered.

"Ivan, I would like to come back here. When I first saw the Eidolon Wall, I was scared... but when I went inside and saw the murals, they calmed me. I would like to see more, aru" Yao says.

"Da. We will come back after we check out the Iifa Tree" Ivan says.

"Thank you..."

"We got to come back and get Alfred, anyway. We cannot just leave him here"

"Dude, I'm right here" Alfred says.

"Are you coming back here for Natalia?" Yao asks.

Natalia is on top of a destroyed wall, eavesdropping... again.

"Natalia is scary. She wants me to marry her" Ivan says.

"I haven't seen her today..." Arthur says.

"You are right"

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

A ton of moogles reappear from their hiding spots and Natalia jumps down.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Natalia!"

"Tee hee. You cannot break the seal of the Iifa Tree without calling an eidolon" Natalia says.

"You are coming with us?" Ivan asks.

"Do you not want me to?"

"O-of course I want you to come along!"

"That is what I thought. Okay, I will join your team for a while! Arthur, Yao-Yao, let us have fun! The Iifa Tree is beyond the Conde Petie Mountain Path! Let us go!"

Natalia runs off.

"I think she wants to kill me" Yao says.

"She will kill everyone if it means she gets me to herself" Ivan says.

"That is comforting" Yao says and walks off.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better" Arthur says.

"Da" Ivan says.

A moogle flies behind Ivan and lands. Ivan turns around.

"Please look after Lady Natalia. Come see us if there is any trouble" Morrison says.

"Da, as long as she does not kill my friends. Arthur, have you figured out a solution to your problem?" Ivan asks.

"How can I, no one will let me cook" Arthur says.

"Good!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Ivan and Arthur exit Madain Sari, and head for the Iifa Tree.

"Guys! What about me?" Alfred calls.


	17. Chapter 16: Iifa Tree

The group arrives near the Iifa Tree, as it ominously looms in the distance. Mist is floating everywhere, since ie emanates from the tree.

"There is Mist here, aru" Yao says.

"So this place really must be the source of the Mist, da" Ivan says.

Arthur walks up to them and Alfred falls on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asks.

"I'll be fine as soon as Alfred gets off of me!" Arthur says.

"My bad" Alfred gets up, "now what next... oh yeah"

Alfred pushed Ivan forward and he is hit back by a magical barrier.

"Stupid Amerikan!" Ivan yells, "what was that?"

"That was the seal. It should not hurt you, but are you da?" Natalia asks, "do you need me to kiss anything better?"

"Da, it did not hurt... and nyet" Ivan says.

He puts his hand forward, and the barrier appears again.

"Hmm... did you say they used the power of an eidolon to seal this place?" Ivan asks and Natalia nods, "amazing. How do you break it?"

"I am going to ask the eidolon to come back. The summoner's horn allows us to communicate with eidolons and wild animals. I will break the seal now. Watch!" Natalia says.

Natalia walks up to the seal and does many arm movements to correspond with her communication.

"Boom boomb boom! Boom boomb boom! By the light of our spirits!"

"I call upon thee! Answer my call! Wherever your soul may be!" Natalia says.

The barrier vanishes and they receive a Ruby.

"Finished! We can go inside now" Natalia says.

"Thanks!" Ivan says.

"Was that the spell to break the seal?" Arthur asks.

"Nyet. All I do is focus my thoughts into my horn" Natalia tells him.

"Then why were you... what was the point in all of that?" Arthur asks.

"That was just for show! The spell is actually much longer, but the eidolon asked me to hurry it up" Natalia says.

"I did not hear anything..." Yao thinks.

"Right. Let us go!" Ivan says.

The group runs to the Iifa Tree, reaching it, and then entering it. Eventually, after many battles, the group comes to a room with a circular platform in the ground.

"What is this...?" Ivan asks, "looks old. I wonder who built it?"

"This way! Hey, are you alright, da?" Natalia asks.

"I'm fine" Arthur says.

"Are you sure you are not afraid of heights? If you are you could always stay here and let us handle the rest, da?" Natalia suggests.

"N-no, I'm f-fine, not afraid of heights..." Arthur says.

"Good, then do not leave my side, da?" Natalia says.

"O-Okay" Arthur says, "she's going to kill me" he thinks.

"Natalia, do you know anything about this place?" Ivan asks.

"Nyet. This is my first time inside the Iifa Tree" Natalia says.

"This place looks ancient..." Ivan taps on the platform; it begins to glow, "what the..." he thinks for a moment, "right, then!"

"Ivan..." Yao says.

"I will be fine. Do not worry!" Ivan says.

Ivan jumps on the platform; it begins to descend. He manages to jump up in time, hanging on to the floor.

"Ten bucks says he falls" Alfred says.

"More like ten bucks Ivan pulls you down" Arthur says.

"I will take Arthur's bet, da" Ivan says, "here it comes again" he jumps down onto the platform, pulling Alfred down with him.

It comes back up into its spot. He walks off.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" Alfred yells.

"But it was funny" Ivan says, "it works. I am going to see where it takes me. I will call you guys over if everything is alright"

"I am coming with you!" Natalia says.

"Me, too, aru" Yao says.

"A-as will I" Arthur says.

"Da, we will all go" Ivan says.

Everyone jumps onto the platform. It begins its descent. It stops on a floor below them. The group make their way down into the depths of the Iifa Tree, where they come to another larger green platform, which descends to the bottom of the Iifa Tree.

"Everything up there looked withered" Ivan says, "this place looks totally different. It is so bright I cannot see the bottom... I guess we should try to get to the bottom of this!"

Natalia jumps onto the platform. Nothing happens. She gets off it.

"Hey, Ivan. I found something here" Natalia says.

"Hmm... maybe it will move like the last one..." Ivan says.

"It did not move when I got on..." Natalia says.

"You stood on it!?" Ivan asks and Natalia nods, "well..."

"Why do we not all try getting on?" Natalia suggests.

They all get on it.

"When I got on, I felt it respond" Ivan says and it begins to move, "I guess we are in luck, da!"

The descending platform gets surrounded by a sort of neon-green mist.

"That is strange, there is no wind or anything... I guess that glowing powder is stopping the wind you okay, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"Yes... I wonder where we are going, aru" Yao says.

"da... me too" Ivan says.

"Maybe Mog can tell us something!" Natalia says and Mog exits her dress, "what do you feel, here inside the Iifa Tree?"

"Kupo... kupo? KUPO! POPO!" Mog says.

"Really?" Natalia asks.

"Kupo!"

"Right... thanks!"

"Kupopo!"

"Well? What is the word?" Ivan asks.

"Mog senses a lot of life beneath us. Moogles are faeries, so they sense life everywhere, but Mog says there is a whole lot here!" Natalia tells him.

"Mog said all that? All I heard was kupo" Alfred says.

"That's because you don't speak kupo" Arthur says.

"I wonder if agents of Kuja are down there, aru" Yao says.

"But what is the connection between Kuja and the Mist?" Ivan wonders.

"Incoming!" Natalia warns.

Three Zombies attack them but are easily defeated by Yao and Natalia's white magic... they used the life spell on them.

"There are so many strange monsters here in the Iifa Tree!" Natalia says.

"Could the Mist be causing it, aru?" Yao asks.

"Beats me... the Evil Forest and Gargan Roo had unique monsters, too" Ivan says.

"But if the Mist comes from this tree, how come it only appears on Natalia's continent?" Natalia asks.

"I guess there has to be something that channels the Mist, da" Ivan says.

"Yes, but the question is, why, aru?" Yao asks, "Ivan..."

"Hmm? What is the matter? ...Arthur? What is wrong, Arthur? Are you really afraid Natalia will push you?" Ivan asks.

"N-no, I'm fine but... well... do you remember the factory we saw in Dali?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, the factory where black mages were being made, aru?" Yao asks.

"Huh? Black mages?" Natalia asks.

"They are dolls with black faces and pointy hats who command great magic, aru" Yao explains.

"Anyway, that factory had a lot of Mist inside, right?" Arthur says.

"Oh, da... there was a huge machine filled with Mist" Ivan says.

"That is right. And there were those strange eggs we saw, aru" Yao says.

"There's got to be a connection between the Mist, Kuja, and the black mages" Arthur says.

"I am so confused" Natalia says, "another one is headed this way!"

A Dracozombie attacks the group this time but is easily defeated.

"Hey, I can finally see the bottom" Ivan says.

"It is so deep!" Natalia says.

"I do not know what is down there... but we will soon find out!" Ivan says.

The platform ends its journey. Everyone gets off.

"Come with me!" Natalia says, "are you going to make a helpless little girl like me go all by herself!?"

"Helpless, no, little girl... double no, totally creepy... yes" Alfred says.

"Wait! There might be some monsters lurking there!" Ivan says.

"Say, Ivan... Mog said he sensed life down here. Do you sense anything, aru?" Yao asks.

"Da, but you sense it, too, do you not? We do not even need Mog to tell us that there is life down here"

"You are right. I can tell there is something down here, aru"

Natalia and Arthur are on the edge, looking down at the bottom of the Iifa Tree, where bright neon-green light radiates from the liquid down there. Ivan runs down, past Arthur and Natalia, to a wall, Alfred follows him.

"Is it moving...? Just my imagination. So much for Kuja. None of his lackeys are here, either" Ivan sighs.

Alfred goes to the edge and looks down, like Natalia and Arthur, "hey maybe we have to go down there?"

Ivan joins him, "myabe, I definitely sense something down there"

"Ivan!" Natalia calls.

"What is it?" Ivan asks.

"Mog is saying... something is coming from above!" Natalia says.

"From above!? Yao-Yao, come here! Now!" Ivan calls.

The ground shakes, the vibrations causing Yao to fall down.

"Aaaa!" Yao yells.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan runs to him, "are you alright!?"

"I am sorry! I was just startled. Is something wrong, aru?" Yao asks.

"Over there!" Natalia says.

Natalia and Arthur run to the wall that Ivan had looked at.

"I'm still standing there!" Alfred yells.

... the one Alfred is standing beside.

"Thanks" Alfred says.

"It is them! We had better go, too! Can you stand, da?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, let us go, aru" Yao says.

They run to Arthur, Alfred and Natalia, who are looking at the wall.

"Look! The wall is moving!" Natalia says.

"You're right... it's like it's alive!" Arthur says.

"Natalia! Arthur!" Ivan calls.

"What about me?!" Alfred cries.

Ivan sighs, "stupid Amerikan"

"You could at least say my name"

Ivan and Yao run towards them.

"Ivan! The wall is shaking faster!" Natalia says.

"It is here!" Ivan says.

Some sort of creature jumps down, falling out of sight.

"What was that, aru!?" Yao asks.

The creature rises back up again, towering over the group.

"So, it wasn't Kuja"

"Huh, what's going on? I can hear a voice inside my head!" Arthur says.

"Dude, me too... I got your disease!" Alfred yells.

"I don't have a disease!" Arthur snaps.

"You just said Kuja! Where is he!?" Ivan asks.

"I do not know"

"What are you doing here, aru!?" Yao asks.

"Are you the one who makes the Mist!?" Ivan asks.

"It is not produced. Mist is a by-product of the refining process. It is discharged through the roots"

"Discharged?" Arthur asks.

"So it is sent to other continents through the roots, right, aru?" Yao asks.

"But why!? Why would you do that!?" Ivan asks.

"I contaminate the other continents with Mist to stimulate the fighting instinct. This, in turn, leads to war among the leaders of nations, and then to the fall of civilization. Kuja merely put the by-product to a different use"

"A different use!? What is Kuja trying to do!?" Arthur asks.

"I cannot lie. Kuja used the waste product to make weapons. Weapons...like the black mages"

"He is really ticking me off! Can I kill him?" Natalia asks.

"Wait, Natalia! What kind of weapons did Kuja make?" Ivan asks then face palms, "I am stupid, da"

"You said it, not me" Alfred says.

"Kuja called them black mages, dark spawn of the Mist"

"So the factory in Dali was really..." Yao says.

"Defeat me, and no more Mist will flow. And then no more weapons like this puppet here will be made. Answer me, puppet. Do you deny your very birth?"

"Why, you-" Ivan growls.

"I'm not a black mage! That thing is dumber than you Alfred" Arthur says.

"Yeah... hey!" Alfred says.

"But no more!" Arthur says.

"Arthur, aru?" Yao says.

"I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!" Arthur says.

"Way to go, Arthur! We can knock off this rat now, da?" Natalia asks.

"Da! Let us destroy him. Who knows, it might even lure Kuja here!" Ivan says.

"I have seen the end of my thousand-year life, and it is not now. You cannot stop me. It is futile even to try"

"Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"Yes" Yao says.

"Use life"

Yao does this and Soulcage collapses and dies. After the 'battle', the group are looking around, as the ground begins to shake.

"Uh oh! Let us get out of here!" Ivan calls.

Everyone runs off.

The Mist around the Iifa Tree stops exiting, exposing its roots. The sky, once cloudy, clears up, over Evil Forest. The Mist vanishes from nearbye Alexandria. The Iifa Tree is mistless.

The group is gathered where they first broke the eidolon seal.

"Wow, the air is so clear! The Iifa Tree looks so pretty now. Will this clear up your Mist Continent?" Natalia says.

"I think so. Now, let's see if Kuja shows up... Arthur?" Ivan says.

"Ivan... did I do the right thing? It said that black mages are made from the Mist, right? When I thought about how the black mages were being made for war... I didn't want that to happen, no matter what. Now, there'll be no more new black mages. I think they'll all hate me" Arthur says.

"Nyet! You listen to me. You should never lie to yourself. After all, your brother would not want you to do that, right Alfred?" Natalia says.

"Totally... but seriously don't cook" Alfred says.

"Do you really think so? Do you think...they'll understand?" Arthur asks, "what do you mean, don't cook?!"

"Of course! They like you for some strange reason, it will be alright" Natalia says, "huh? What is it, Mog?" a moogle walks up to them, "Moco!?"

"Natalia!" Moco says.

"What is the matter? Why did you come all this way?" Natalia asks, "no way! Okay, I will be right back!"

"Alright, I'll go on ahead and tell the others" Moco says and flies off.

"You guys are going to wait here for Kuja, right? I have to go back to the village!" Natalia says.

"Wait, Natalia! What is wrong?" Ivan asks.

"Someone stole something precious from the village!" Natalia says.

"Ivan!" Yao says.

Natalia looks at Arthur and Alfred, who nod. Ivan turns to Natalia.

"We will go with you, Natalia!" Ivan says.

"Thanks, but what about Kuja!?" Natalia asks.

"Madain Sari is not that far. He can wait" Ivan says, "j-just do not ask me to m-marry you afterwards, da"

They leave the Iifa Tree, and return to Madain Sari.


	18. Chapter 17: Return to Madain Sari

Natalia runs in, ahead of the rest of the group. No moogles are to be found.

"I am home!" Natalia calls, "I AM HOME!" Moogles walk up to her, "Moco told me the news. Are you alright?"

"Come now! Talk later, kupo!" Morrison says.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

The moogles walk away, Natalia runs after them.

"H-Hey, Natalia?" Ivan calls, "we had better follow her!"

They follow her to a room underneath the kitchen area.

"What is going on, Natalia?" Ivan asks.

"It is... It is... the precious stone that has been passed down in this village for generations is gone! My grandparents said... they said that we should take care of it because it is a symbol of the summoners' heritage" Natalia says.

"Well...how about crying for a change? It will help"

"I am not going to cry! Crying will not help one bit!"

"Alright. How about we start looking for clues, da?"

"I will help, too, aru" Yao says.

They look around in the room for clues.

"Hiccup... is it... hiccup my fault? Hiccup... is it because I broke my promise and opened the Iifa Tree's seal? Hiccup... everyone was watching over the stone" Natalia says, "why do I sound drunk?"

Your not drunk, I think Eiko was suppose to be crying.

"Natalia? It just happened that way! It was not your fault" Ivan says, "besides, we're the ones who made you open the seal! You understand, da? The real villain is the thief who stole it. So, let us just look for some clues and get that stone back, da?"

"Da! I was not going to cry, you know." Natalia says.

"We know, Natalia. But if you feel like crying, just cry"

"I am going to go pray to my grandparents! I will be right back"

Natalia leaves. Ivan scratches his head, then turns to Yao.

"If you need to, you can cry, too, Yao-Yao. My shoulder is always available, da" Ivan says.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you, Ivan? What do you do when you need to cry, aru?" Yao asks.

"Oh, I get real clingy when I am sad!"

Ivan goes into a battle stance, Yao... doesn't look impressed and puts his hands on his hips.

"Cut it out!" Yao says.

Ivan stops his battle stance, "hey, I was serious"

"I heard a scream. It sounded like Natalia, aru!" Yao says.

"Dammit! The thief was still here!" Ivan says.

Arthur runs into the room, "Ivan, I saw her! It's the young lady from Fossil Roo! She took Natalia. They went to the Eidolon Wall!"

"Let us go!" Ivan says.

They approach a moogle at the entrance to the Eidolon Wall. Several other moogles are flying around, nervous and worried.

"Look what happened to Natalia... the ancestors will be displeased. Tell us if there's anything we can do for you, kupo!" Morrison says.

Ivan peeks inside and sees Lani is standing on top of the incense-burning place, holding onto Natalia's back and having her lifted in the air, waving frantically but unable to do anything.

"This is no way to treat a lady!" Natalia says.

"What's this wing ornament on your back? It makes you so easy to pick up" Lani says.

"My grandapa gave it to me! Get your grubby hands off it!"

"Oh, shut up. Just be still until he gets here"

Back to outside the Eidolon Wall. A moogle flies over to Ivan.

"I found a treasure, kupo!" Moco says.

"Use it for Natalia, kupo!" Chimomo says.

Ivan received an Exploda and a Elixir.

"Tell us if there's anything we can do for you, kupo!" Morrison says.

"Hmm... was Mog captured too?" Ivan asks.

"Nope, Mog is right here behind me" Morrison says.

"Kupo..." Mog says.

"Mog, I need your help to save Natalia, da" Ivan says.

"Ku-kupo..."

"I have got an idea. It is alright. You will not be in any danger"

"Ku...po..."

"It's no use. Mog has always been a coward" Morrison says.

"Well, we have got to do something. Hmm... right, let us go!" Ivan says.

Inside the Eidolon Wall. Yao, Arthur, Alfred and Ivan approach Lani, holding onto Natalia in the same way as before, except Natalia's not moving.

"Well, so there's my good sir knight" Lani says.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Ivan asks.

"She was too rambunctious, so I put her to sleep with a sleeping weed" Lani says.

"Sleeping weed, da? Then she is probably sleeping well" Ivan says.

"If it is my pendant you are after, then leave the others out of it, aru!" Yao says.

"No can do. This is way too convenient to pass up! Hand over your pendant, and I'll hand over the girl, capice? What happened to the pendant that you always have on!?" Lani asks.

"I have it" Ivan says.

"Oh, you really are a good knight. Now, cough it up already!" Lani demands.

"First, tell me something. Was it you who stole the village stone?"

"Queen Brahne is after the royal pendant. I found another jewel just like it in this village! I'm glad I came all this way looking for it! Now, hand it over!"

"If only Natalia was conscious..." Ivan thinks and steps forward.

"Hold on! You're plotting something, aren't you? Stay right there!" Lani says.

"Kolkol!"

"You, black mage!"

"I'm a wizard, not a black mage" Arthur says.

"Bring me the pendant! Remember, do as I say if you value this brat's life!" Lani says.

"Ivan..." Arthur says.

"Do it, Arthur" Ivan says.

Arthur takes the jewel from Ivan and approaches Lani.

"Hahaha..." Lani laughs.

"Hold it!"

Someone jumps down from above the wall, knocking down Lani, who drops Natalia. Natalia lands in Ivan's arms. The "Someone" in question is the fair-haired man who was in Brahne's castle with Lani.

"Aaa!" Lani screams.

"I do not know who you are, but thanks!" Ivan says.

Natalia yawns.

"Can you stand, da?" Ivan asks.

"Huh? What is going on?" Natalia jumps out of Ivan's arms, "where is that old hag?"

"Oh, that's it! Who are you calling a hag!?" Lani asks.

"You!" Natalia says.

"So, the table has turn! Now, hand over the jewel you stole!" Ivan says.

"What are you tryin' to do, Red!? I thought you're supposed to be the number one bandit!" Lani says.

They turn and face "Red".

"I have seen him before...! He is the one with wanted posters all over Treno, aru!" Yao says.

"I'm not here to help. I just vant it to be fair" 'Red' says.

"What are you talking about?" Lani asks.

"Leave the jewel and get out of here"

"What!? We're partners on this job!"

"I don't vork vith un-awesome hostage-taking scumbags. Now, get lost. Or... vould you rather fight me?"

"Mark my words! I'll collect the bounty on YOU someday!"

Lani jumps to a column, the top of the Eidolon Wall, and away. The fair-headed Man jumps to where she was standing before leaving.

"Now, fight me!" 'Red' says.

"Just a second here. What is going on?" Ivan asks.

"I told you. I'm not here to help. I just vant to level the playing field"

"Fair enough. Let us do it"

"Ivan!" Yao says.

"It is okay. I was just looking for more ways to impress you!" Ivan says, Yao face palms.

Ivan runs to the fair-headed Man, who jumps. At the end of it, he's defeated, but, still very much alive.

"I...lost? Nien! Go on. Finish me!" 'Red' says.

"Can you stand?" Ivan asks, "give back what you stole, da"

'Red' hands the jewel to Ivan.

"Natalia, I got it back!" Ivan says.

"Now, finish me!" 'Red' says, "vhy do I vant to die? I'm too awesome to die"

Shut it cry baby.

"You want to die that bad? I just spared your life" Ivan says.

"So you vant to banish me, then?" 'Red' asks.

"You can go if you want. I will not follow you"

"Aha! Trying to trick me, eh? That is so un-awesome"

"Trick you... he is beginning to annoy me"

"I tried to kill you! Vhy are you letting me go?"

"The fight is over, and we are both still alive. Good enough, da? Ve got back vhat was stolen from us, after all"

"Listen to you. I lost to some spineless thief"

"The sly eagle does not kill at whim"

"Sounds like something he vould say" 'Red' points to Yao then jumps on to a column, then a wall, then away, just like Lani did.

Ivan walks over to Natalia, and hands her the jewel.

"Keep that in a safe place, da" Ivan says.

"I will! Thank you, Ivan! Well!? You are not going to leave me alone after what just happened, are you!?" Natalia asks.

"Huh?" Arthur and Alfred say.

"I am going!" Natalia says.

Natalia runs off. Arthur and Alfred follow her.

"Shall we?" Ivan asks.

Yao nods and they run to the room underneath the kitchen, where Natalia, Arthur and Alfred already are.

"She's been quiet the whole time" Arthur says.

"Ivan, let me ask you something. My grandfather told me not to leave the village until my sixteenth birthday... but I want to go with you guys! I really do! Do you think it is okay if I leave the village?" Natalia asks.

"I will agree if that is what you want and, Natalia, you are over sixteen so it is okay" Ivan says, "it does not matter what I say. You have already made up your mind. Do you not have something to say to her, Arthur?"

"Huh?" Arthur says, "oh, right. Do you remember what you told me at the Iifa Tree? You said I should never lie to myself. I will try to be more honest with my own feelings so you should, too, Natalia"

"Hmmm... I forgot my own advice, Arthur! Thank you! I will wear the jewel as an earring. It will be okay then, right, Ivan?" she puts it on her ear; received Memory Earring.

"Natalia? I think Mog wants to talk to you, aru" Yao says.

Mog enters, "ku-kupo... kuuupoh!"

"What? You think I am mad at you?" Natalia asks, "I am furious! You went off without me again! You promised me you would not! What would you do if you went off and got into trouble!?"

"Kupo..."

"Oh well. Thank goodness we are both alright"

"You're always nice to Mog, aren't you, Natalia?" Arthur says.

"Well, da. We are best friends, after all! We were born on the same day, and we have always been together! This is our friendship ribbon! Mog gave it to me! Mog, do you have the ribbon I gave you?"

"Kupo!" Mog shows off red ribbon on arm.

"This is the one I gave to Mog!" Natalia says.

Yao walks out of the room.

"It is too big for her now, but that does not matter, we will wear them together!" Natalia says.

"Kupo!" Mog says.

"Maybe one day, Ivan, you will dance with me? Ivan?"

"I did not know Mog was a girl..." Ivan says in an attempt to change the subject.

Later, outside the room.

"I wonder where Yao-Yao went...?" Ivan wonders.

Ivan runs to where Arthur was... sigh... for hopefully the last time doing nothing the first time in Madain Sari.

"I can hear a song... Yao-Yao...? From down there?" Ivan says, "Yao-Yao, you there?"

Ivan runs off. Later inside a boat, which Yao-Yao is sitting in.

"Ivan..." Yao says.

"It is okay. Keeping singing. Because it is our song, da?" Ivan says, "I am surprised you found this place. You got the talent to be a bandit! How about you and me team up? We will call ourselves 'The Betrothed'"

"My talent is up to snuff, but that name is not, aru"

"Hehehe. You are really something these days"

"If I am, I must have got it from you, aru"

"Nyet... it is all because you made the effort to learn"

"No, it is because you stuck with me. Without you, I could not have made it to Lindblum, much less seen a whole new continent. Everything I tried to do on my own was a total failure. I could not stop my mother... at times I almost lost hope... you helped me so much... not just you, either... are you sure she is not emo, aru?"

I'm sure.

"Da... Arthur and Natalia helped out at the Iifa Tree. Alfred was... kind of helpful when we left the continent"

"I HEARD THAT!" Alfred yells.

"One moment da" Ivan looks up, "STOP FOLLOWING US STUPID AMERIKAN!" he turns back to Yao, "Kiku, Heracles, Ludwig... and even Beatrix, who I thought was our enemy"

"I have not forgotten... I want to believe everyone is alright, but sometimes I just cannot, aru"

Ivan jumps into the boat.

"I hope I can live up to the hopes of everyone who has helped me, aru" Yao says.

"You do not have to feel so responsible, Yao-Yao" Ivan says.

"But I do, aru!"

"Nobody wants you to feel that way. They did not do it all for you, either. Each was following his own path"

"His own...path? Well, what about you, aru?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come with me, aru?"

"Hey, that is Ipsen's line"

"Ipsen? Who is that?"

"Ipsen is a character from a play, but he is a real-life adventurer. I think the play is based on his adventures. It kind of goes like this..." Ivan clears his throat, "Ipsen and his good friend Colin worked at a tavern in Treno. One Day, Ipsen got a letter. The letter was so wet from rain that most of the writing was illegible. The only part he could read said "Come back home." Nowdays, we have airships, but back then, it was really hard to travel. He did not know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home. He walked a thousand leagues through the Mist. Sometimes he was attacked by vicious monsters, but he made it, because his friend Colin was by his side. And then, after much time on the road... he had to ask Colin something. "Why did you come with me?""

"And? What was Colin's answer, aru?" Yao asks.

"Only because I wanted to go with you"

Boat starts to drift out to sea.

"Ivan... I..." Yao says.

"Yao-Yao?" Ivan asks.

"Can you not hear the song, aru?"

"Huh!? Da... It is that song!"

"How come... who is singing it!?" Yao asks, "the sunset makes the Eidolon Wall look like it is on fire! I have seen this somewhere before..."

"What? Where?"

Yao is looking up at the Eidolon Wall. He sees flashbacks to when Madain Sari was on fire. A giant eyeball was in the air, above the town. Fire and tornados were everywhere. He then remembers the boat at sea which he sees in his dreams, leaving Madain Sari behind as it was being destroyed, the large eyeball constantly over the town.

Yao passes out.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan catches him, "Yao-Yao!? Wake up!"

Later in the Dining Room, Yao, Natalia, Mog, Alfred and Ivan are gathered.

"Where is Arthur?" Ivan asks.

"He is sleeping. I did not want to wake him up" Natalia says.

Ivan nods, then looks at Yao.

"Well?" Ivan asks.

"I have no memory of my early childhood. I never really thought about it."

"Besides, nobody ever told me. I was raised in Alexandria... but only from the age of six or so... the age thing in this story does not add up, does it?" Yao says.

Considering Natalia is older than Eiko... not really.

"Six!? So where were you until then?" Ivan asks.

"Until then... until I turned six... I must have been here, in Madain Sari, aru" Yao says.

Then outside the dining room.

"I still cannot remember everything. Some things are like they are shrouded by fog. But I do remember one thing... about ten years ago. An unbelievably huge hurriance hit this village. That is as far as I remember. That day, I... I was with my true mother on a little boat, far from the village. There is a cove behind Natalia's house, right? That boat I was on was just like the one there. It all came back to me when I heard that song on the boat, aru" Yao says.

"That song is from Madain Sari... so that is why nobody else knows it" Ivan says.

Then inside the Eidolon Wall room.

"How did you get to Alexandria? How come you got to be a prince? How come you do not have a summoner's horn?" Natalia asks.

"I do not know. But maybe Doctor Tot can tell me. About the lady who protected me from the storm as the boat lurched about in the waves... my biological mother, who died on that boat, aru" Yao says.

"The woman he thought was his mother became someone else, and his true mother was already dead... Yao-Yao has lost two mothers..." Ivan thinks.

Later, again, they are standing right beside one of the immense Eidolon Walls, as Yao looks up at it.

"I used to pray every day here, at the Eidolon Wall, aru" Yao says.

"You, too?" Natalia asks.

"You pray here, too, Natalia?" Yao asks and Natalia nods, "I am so happy I remembered... finally, aru"

"Yao-Yao! Welcome home!"

"So glad to be back, aru"

"Ahaha"

"What, aru?"

"I just realized I am not alone anymore! I made up my mind! Ivan, Yao-Yao, I am going with you! I will be breaking my promise to my grandpa, which no longer matters, but I wish go! Besides, grandpa always told me to be honest with myself!"

"I do not know what the future holds... but I want to finish what I came here for, aru"

"So do I! Let us all go together!" Ivan says and Natalia and Yao nod.

"Come on, Yao-Yao, let us go pray together!" Natalia says.

"Alright!" Yao says.

Much later, at the entrance of Madain Sari. It's daytime again, and the party gets ready to leave.

"I still do not know what I should do... by the time we defeat Kuja and return to Alexandria..." Yao thinks.

"Grandpa, I will be back soon!" Natalia says.

"Oh, you're coming with us!?" Arthur says.

"Hey! Why the long face!?"

"Oh, nothing... I was just thinking"

"Mog is coming, too! Mog!"

Mog flies up to the group. All the other town's moogles appear from hiding spots, like usual, shouting "Kupo!"

"Lady Natalia! Now, don't forget that you'll always have a home in Madain Sari. Don't let our memory become a burden. You must always be light-hearted and free. Thoughts of the Eidolon Wall will always lift your heart" Morrison says.

Natalia nods, and turns. Mog goes into her dress. The moogles on the right side of the screen fly to the left, as the fair-headed Man appears.

"What now? You want some more, da?" Ivan asks.

"Nien, vhy vould I vanna fight you again? Oh yeah, I vas suppose to say some crappy lines but in the end I'm suppose to ask vhy you never killed me" 'Red' says.

"Well, that is a tough question... are you really that unhappy that I let you live?"

"I would rather die as an awesome warrior than live as a beggar"

"Then come with me"

"Ivan!" Yao says.

"What!?" Arthur says.

"Vhat are you after?" 'Red' asks.

"Follow me and maybe you will understand. Besides, you are pretty good in a fight. We could use someone like you. We are hunting a man down" Ivan says.

"If I go vith them I'll get to see Vest..." 'Red' thinks.

"Huh? You say something?" Ivan asks

"Very vell. I vill find out what makes you so strong"

"What is your name?"

"Call me what you vill"

"Hmm... annoying" Ivan says.

"Alcoholic" Alfred says, "hey Iggy, that should be your nickname"

"Don't you dare call me that and what have I told you about calling me Iggy!" Arthur snaps.

"Ja... just call me Gilbert the awesome!"

"Fine. We will call you Gilbert. The more the merrier" Ivan says, "just follow me! Next stop, the Iifa Tree!"

The group exits Madain Sari, and heads back to the Iifa Tree.


End file.
